Pour l Amour dun Lion, Part 2
by Azzarine
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Pour l'amour d'un Lion". Pairing : HP/DM, pour le moment. Six ans sont écoulés, tout le monde à grandit et la vie à continué, pour tout le monde ou presque... Lisez pour en savoir plus. CHAPITRE 10 EN LIGNE. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_Rah bon dieu ! Voilà que l'editeur fait encore sauter tous les accents et les apostrophes! M'enfin c'etait bien avant, pourquoi avoir encore tout modifié ce bazar ? Bon bref..._

_Aller, voilà la suite de "Pour l'Amour d'un Lion", ouais je sais, j'avais dit que je revenais dans un mois mais comme ticoeur me l'a gentiment fait remarquer, il y a huit mois qui se sont écoulés... beuh j'ai honte... Je pensais vraiment vous pondre quelque chose dans le mois suivant mais j'ai été licenciée au mois de juin et entre temps je n'ai pas eut le temps d'ecrire... enfin bref, je vais pas m'epancher sur votre épaule non plus, lol._

_Aller, lisez, commentez, ou plutot R&R !!_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Hey Malefoy !

Drago Malefoy, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait. C'était Sigmund Sig, un garçon de sa classe, aussi blond que lui mais plus petit et plus rond, ayant une forte ressemblance avec un certain Neville Longdubas dans sa jeunesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sigsig ?

- Le prof de Potions voudrait te voir dans son bureau tout de suite...

- Ha ? Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, ton dernier devoir n'est pas très bon... Comme tous les autres avant lui du reste...

- Allons bon...

Malefoy soupira puis, signalant qu'il allait ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, il quitta son ami et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui abritait les dortoirs des quinze mille élèves de l'Université Magique basée à Londres, soigneusement cachée des Moldus par de puissants sortilèges.

- Monsieur Drago Malefoy...

- Monsieur La Mare...

L'homme regarda le grand échalas blond aux cheveux noués sur sa nuque, debout en face de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Il se leva ensuite en prenant une feuille de parchemin sur son bureau :

- Monsieur Malefoy, ce devoir est une catastrophe ! Vous ne méritez qu'un T !

- Quoi ? Mais, monsieur !

- Vous osez répondre en plus ! vous êtes devenu insolent, Monsieur Malefoy !

Monsieur La Mare fronça les sourcils. Malefoy s'excusa maladroitement puis le professeur lui plaqua le papier sur le torse en disant :

- Vous me le refaites et vous me le rendez sans fautes ce soir vingt heures et je n'inscrit rien dans votre dossier scolaire.

- Entendu, monsieur...

Le blond prit le papier, le plia en deux et le fourra dans son sac en quittant le bureau de son professeur, les regard rivé sur ses souliers noirs impeccablement vernis. Il soupira puis regagna son dortoir, déposa son sac et redescendit au réfectoire où il retrouva ses amis d'enfance, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, ainsi que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Oh, toi tu as la tête de celui qui vient de se faire engueuler par un prof, fit Pansy en retirant son sac d'une chaise qu'elle avait gardée pour le blond.

Hermione et Ron levrèent la tête vers le Serpentard qui s'assit, la mort dans l'âme :

- J'ai encore raté un devoir de Potions... marmonna-t-il, se préparant aux reproches.

- Encore ! fit Hermione. Mais c'est le troisième depuis le début du semestre ! Je me demande comment tu fais, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant...

- Ouais je sais, mais faut croire que je n'ai pas la tête à ça...

Hermione regarda Ron puis, louchant sur sa montre, elle dit :

- On va voir Harry cet aprem, tu viens avec nous ?

- J'ai cours, grimaçaa le blond. Et si je les fais sauter, je vais encore me faire voler dans les plumes par cette chouette de Slimbornd... Et j'ai aussi ce fichu devoir à refaire pour ce soir...

Les quatre autres se mirent rire doucement puis ils attaquèrent leur repas et, comme Ron mordait avidement dans une cuisse de poulet, il demanda :

- Ça fait combien de temps maintenant, qu'Harry est...

- Dans le coma ? demanda Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en comptant sur ses doigts puis répondit :

- Au mois de juillet, ca fera six ans...

- Six ans, fit Blaise en secouant la tête. C'est quelque chose quand même...

- Tu ne vas même plus le voir, toi, fit Pansy en regardant Malefoy assit en face d'elle.

- Je n'ai plus le courage de le voir dans cet état...

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Bien entendu, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces à présent, je n'ai plus d'espoir de le voir un jour se réveiller...

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, fit Hermione. Il faut garder espoir. Si tu l'aimes, tu dois garder espoir. Ce n'est pas la première que quelqu'un te le dis...

- Plus facile dire qu'à faire, Mione, fit Ron.

- Je sais... fit la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Le repas reprit ensuite en silence puis, quatorze heures, Hermione et Ron transplanèrent St-Mangouste. A l'accueil, une sorcière aigrie leur grinça que Harry avait été déplacé dans un service moins fréquenté :

- Comment ça ? fit Hermione, sentant déjà la colère poindre en elle.

- Du calme... fit Ron en posant une main sur le bras de son amie.

- Comment ça, Harry a été déplacé dans un autre service ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Voyez avec le docteur, fit la sorcirèe en haussant les épaules. Le voilà justement...

Un homme en blanc s'approchait et Hermione le harponna sèchement :

- Dites donc vous ! De quel droit vous déplacez Harry sans nous avertir ?

- Nous déplaçons tous nos patients dans le coma tous les six ans. Sans visite de leur famille, nous les considérons comme seuls donc nous libérons leurs chambres pour d'autres patients.

- Mais il a de la visite ! s'exclama Hermione. Et nous c'est quoi ? On vient toutes les semaines !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, miss Granger. Nous considérons comme famille tout frère, sœur, père, mère, épouse ou époux, cousin ou cousine. Vous n'êtes aucun de cela. Monsieur Potter est donc considéré comme seuls et a été déplacé.

- C'est injuste ! s'exclama Hermione. Sans lui le monde sorcier serait sous la domination de Voldemort !

- Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons pas garder un légume dans une chambre qui pourrait être utilise par un autre patient...

- Un... Un... légume, bafouilla Hermione.

Elle était tellement en colère quelle en perdait son latin. Ron la prit soudain par les épaules et l'entraina plus loin :

- Aller, fit-il. Calmes-toi Ils ne l'ont pas mit dehors, c'est déjà ça non ?

- Manquerait plus que ça !

Hermione fulminait littéralement. Les poings serrés elle se dirigea grands pas vers le _Service des Oubliés_ comme l'appelaient entre elles les Infirmières...

En entrant dans la chambre de Harry, après avoir demandé une infirmière le numéro, la jeune femme était brusquement plus calme :

- Harry... C'est nous, fit-elle mi-voix. Il fait sombre ici...

Elle s'approcha du lit et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le jeune homme de vingt-et-un an dans son lit, aussi paisible qu'un mort, ou que quelqu'un profondément endormi.

Le moniteur près de lui mettait un bip régulier et calme qui indiquait que le Gryffondor allait bien.

Attrapant une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette, Hermione entreprit de laver le visage de son meilleur ami tout en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Plant au bout du lit, Ron regardait. Si au début il avait discuté avec Harry, comme le faisait Hermione, à présent, il ne le faisait plus. Comme Malefoy, plus les mois passaient et plus il perdait espoir de le revoir un jour debout devant lui parfaitement réveillé...

Les deux ex-Gryffondors restèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à la nuit et, au moment de partir, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit au brun mais, comme d'habitude, seul le silence lui répondit.

- Aller, fit Ron en la prenant par les épaules. Rentrons au Campus...

La brunette hocha la tête lentement, lme en peine et Ron transplana avec elle. Il la déposa dans sa chambre puis se rendit dans la sienne, pas en meilleure forme que son amie.

Dans sa chambre lui, juste côté de celle d'Hermione, Malefoy avait entendu ses deux amis arriver dans un craquement sonore. Après avoir regard l'heure, il soupira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il alluma la petite lampe au pied d'or et l'abat-jour vert puis il tira son bloc de papier et une dlicate plume doie blanche en repoussant plus loin son devoir de Potions à moitié terminé. Un faible hululement se fit entendre dans son dos et il retourna à demi sur sa chaise pour voir une belle chouette effraie blanche pose sur un perchoir en métal torsadé :

- Oui ma belle, tu vas aller faire un tour...

///

- Malefoy ! Courrier !

Lucius leva la tête de son livre. Une baguette magique résonna contre les barreaux de sa cellule et il se leva en faisant très attention au plafond voûté contre lequel il s'était plusieurs fois durement cogné la tête au cours des sept dernières années...

- 'ci... fit-il en prenant la lettre qu'on lui tendait à travers les barreaux comme on tend un os à un chien dangereux.

Il retourna sasseoir sur sa couchette et décacheta l'enveloppe scellée par le sceau des Malefoy. Il lu la lettre de son fils en silence puis la replia et son front se barra d'un pli soucieux, se confondant avec les rides déjà présentes :

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, mon fils, depuis ici ? soupira-t-il en levant les yeux vers la lucarne de sa cellule où passait la lumière pâlotte de la fin du jour.

Attrapant un papier corné et une plume toute ébouriffée, il se mit en devoir de répondre à son fils mais il n'avait pas écrit depuis des mois et son écriture était plutôt brouillonne mais tout de même lisible. Quand il déposa la lettre devant la porte de sa cellule, l'enveloppe s'envola aussitôt pour atterrir sur le bureau du gardien, au bout du couloir, qui entassait ainsi le courrier des prisonniers de la semaine, ne l'envoyant que quand bon lui semblait.

///

Quand il vit Hedwige revenir dans sa chambre, Malefoy soupira. Son père avait reçue la lettre mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant des semaines donc il décida d'en écrire une autre, direction Poudlard

///

Au chateau cependant, les couloirs étaient calmes. Tous les élèves étant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs après un diner bien lourd, et les professeurs prenaient un peu de repos dans la Salle des Professeurs, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Hedwige frappa du bec contre la fenêtre de la pièce et ce fut McGonagall qui alla lui ouvrir :

- Bonsoir Hedwige, fit-elle en laissant entrer le bel oiseau blanc qui se posa sur un dossier dans un froufrou de plumes. Tu amènes du courrier à qui ?

- Hou ! fit la chouette en direction de Lupin.

- Moi ? fit celui-ci.

- Prenez donc son courrier qu'elle aille se reposer, grogna Pince, sur le dossier du fauteuil de qui la chouette était perchée.

La vieille Bibliothcaire tira sur sa pipe qui lâcha une bouffe de fumée bleutée, asphyxiant Sinistra et Trelawney qui jouaient aux Tarots juste côté.

- Ha ! Jai encore gagné, Sibylle, fit Sinistra en grimaçant à cause de la fumée.

- Vous avez franchement de la chance ce soir... fit Trelawney en remontant ses grosses lunettes sur son nez d'une pichenette de son index.

- Que dit ce courrier ? demanda McGonagall à Lupin qui avait décroché le pli de la patte d'Hedwige et le lisait dans sa tête :

- Il vient de Malefoy... Il nous demande de trouver quelque chose pour aider Harry... encore...

- Il nous demande ça toutes les annes depuis six ans, fit Sinistra. Et nous lui répondons chaque fois quil n'y a rien faire...

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, fit Rogue en levant le nez d'une multitude de parchemins qu'il était en train de lire. Remus, tu es sûr que nous avons tout regardé ?

- Tout sur tout, fit le Lycanthrope à son ami. Jai même été jusqu'à passer des jours dans la Remise de la Bibliothque pour voir si je ne trouverais rien, mais il n'y a rien du tout sur la façon de rveiller un sorcier dans le coma... surtout si celui-ci à été provoqué par un abus de magie...

- Cest terrible quand même, fit McGonagall. Avec toutes les possibilités, les pouvoirs illimités dont nous disposons, nous ne sommes même pas capables de sortir un enfant du coma...

- Ce n'est plus un enfant maintenant, Minerva, fit Remus. Il a vingt-et-un an, vingt-deux dans quelque semaines...

Lupin baissa brusquement la tête en passant une main sur ses lèvres, comme si le fait de prononcer l'âge de son filleul lui était très dur.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

Lupin hocha la tête puis s'excusa et quitta la salle des professeurs sans rien dire :

- Malgré les années, cela le bouleverse chaque fois un peu plus... soupira tristement McGonagall. Cest sa seule famille après tout hormis vous, Severus.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sa famille proprement parlé, répondit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules. Je ne suis que son ami...

- Son unique ami de son âge... fit Sinistra.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il soupira alors et le silence revint dans la pièce. Seules les flammes mangeant les buches le troublèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

///

Il était plus de minuit quand Rogue regagna son appartement. En passant devant la salle de classe de DCFM, il fit une halte, hésita, puis entra. La longue pièce était plongée dans le noir et, pendu au plafond, le squelette de Ptérodactyle filait la chair de poule.

L'ignorant, Rogue traversa la salle en longeant les rangées de pupitres sombres, puis il monta un petit escalier courbé et frappa contre la porte en haut :

- Entre, fit la voix de Lupin de lautre côté.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? demanda Rogue en refermant la porte dans son dos.

- Je reconnaîtrais ton aura parmi des milliers...

Rogue eut une ombre de sourire puis il regarda son ami qui soupira :

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en s'adossant à son grand fauteuil de cuir brun.

La flamme de la lampe pétrole vacilla et Rogue secoua la tête :

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, Remus, fit-il. Et ce n'est pas moi que tu vas cacher ça.

Lupin baissa les yeux. Ses mains s'agripprent aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil et Rogue agita son index et son majeur en direction d'une chaise qui glissa sur le parquet jusqu'à cogner doucement l'arrière de ses genoux. Le professeur sombre s'y assit et passa une jambe par-dessus l'autre en disant :

- Dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Potter... Tu vas encore le passer enfermé dans ce bureau ou est-ce que tu vas venir avec nous lui rendre visite ?

- Tu connais la réponse, Sev...

- Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire, espérant naîvement que tu répondrais positivement... pour une fois...

- A quoi bon ? Je n'ai plus espoir de le revoir un jour sur pieds...

Rogue secoua la tête :

- Tu dois garder espoir, Remus. Potter nous as sauvés de Voldemort, comme la prophétie l'annonçait, il la vaincu...

- La prophétie disait-elle quil allait subir les effets dun sortilge ancestral qui annihile toute douleur physique pour ensuite plonger le sorcier dans un profond coma ? Disait-elle ça, Sev ? Hein ? Non ! Non, la prophétie ne disait pas que Harry allait être brisé en mille morceaux, ni qu'il allait acquérir les pouvoirs de Voldemort et s'en servir pour le tuer !

Remus se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il se leva soudain et fit de grands gestes en direction des tableaux accrochés aux murs tout en arpentant la minuscule pièce. Quand il passa près de Rogue, celui lui saisit le poignet et le frêle professeur lui atterrit sur les genoux :

- Silence, fit Rogue.

Lupin déglutit. Son regard brun rencontra celui sans fond de son ami puis soudain, il fondit dans ses bras et gémit longuement comme un chien blessé :

- J'en peux plus, Sev... sanglota-t-il. J'en peux plus... Cest trop dur... Peut-tre aurait-il mieux valut quil meure des suites de ses blessures...

- Tu nas pas le droit de dire ça, Remus Lupin ! fit soudain Rogue en le repoussant. Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tant que Potter est vivant, il ne faut pas l'enterrer ! Il peut se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre !

Lupin, le visage ravagé, à la fois par les larmes et par les rides d'épuisement, dues à sa condition de Loup-garou, regarda Rogue en face de lui. Soudain, il souffla :

- Fais-moi l'amour cette nuit, Sev...

- Quoi ? Mais que...

- Emmène-moi et fais-moi l'amour, je ten supplie ! Je vais craquer si je ne décompresse pas tout de suite !

- Mais Remus... Nous.... Cela fait des annes que nous.... Enfin...

- Je sais parfaitement qu'entre nous c'est finit depuis cinq ans, mais je t'en supplie, j'en ai besoin...

Lupin passa alors une jambe de chaque côté de celles de Rogue et il creusa les reins. Rogue se mordit la lèvre puis soudain, il saisit le visage de Lupin et entreprit de lui dévorer la bouche avec passion. Lupin gémit, renversa la tête pour laisser sa gorge à son amant et, le souffle déjà court, il haleta :

- _Par le temps... et par... l'espace... Que nos corps... enlacés... se déplacent... Dans un endroit... Où l'amour... sera... Roi..._

Les deux professeurs disparurent du bureau dans un flash blanc, pour reparaitre dans la chambre de Rogue. Ce dernier, emporté par un manque compréhensible - Lupin et lui avaient étés ensemble pendant un an aprs la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort, puis ils s'étaient séparés mais avaient continué à se voir la nuit pendant quelques temps, avant de tout stopper, deux ans plus tôt - jeta son amant sur le lit sans ménagement. Lupin grogna et Rogue fit un grand geste du bras. Aussitôt, tous les vêtements du frêle professeur se volatilisèrent et il se retrouva entirement nu, allongé sur le lit, la merci de son sombre amant...

///

- Ron, debout ! Drago !

Hermione frappa contre la porte de la chambre de Ron, puis contre celle de Malefoy. Bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures, les deux jeunes hommes bondirent de surprise. Le visage froissé, Malefoy grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, alluma sa lampe de chevet plus par reflexe que par nécessité, puis sortit ses jambes de son lit en grimaçant.

Jetant un œil sur son réveil, Ron marmonna. Il rejeta violemment ses couvertures en arrière et resta allongé sur le matelas de plume terriblement plus confortable que les chaises en bois de l'amphithéâtre où ils allaient passer les quatre premières heures de la la matinée...

Grognons mais réveillés et habillés, les deux garons rejoignirent Hermione la cafétéria pour manger quelque chose avant les cours. En les voyant arriver, la jeune femme regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils :

- Vous vous êtes rendormis encore une fois, fit-elle.

- T'as qu pas nous réveiller en sursaut comme ça une heure avant le réveil, grommela Ron.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle soupira ensuite et termina ses crèpes au sirop d'érable en silence. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac et quitta la table sans rien dire.

- Elle est vexée là, non ? fit Malefoy.

- Mhm, répondit le rouquin en mâchonnant un bout de saucisse frite. Ça passera...

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence et ne retrouvèrent leur amie qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard, devant l'amphi où elle était assise, à même le sol, en train de lire.

- Scuse-nous, Mione, fit le rouquin en s'asseyant en face delle. Mais on t'a déjà dit je ne sais pas combien de fois de ne pas nous réveiller à six heures du mat simplement parce que tu es levée...

Hermione pinça les lvres, s'efforçant de ne pas lever le nez de son livre. Ron posa alors une main sur la page qu'elle lisait et la brunette ferma violemment l'ouvrage sur les doigts de son meilleur ami en le fusillant du regard :

- Au lieu de te plaindre, songe un peu à Harry qui ne se réveillera peut-être jamais !

- Mais ?

- Granger ! gronda Malefoy.

La Gryffondor se leva alors et disparut dans l'amphi. La cloche sonna une seconde plus tard et les deux garçons se regardèrent :

- Elle na pas été cool là, fit Malefoy.

- Ca te fait encore souffrir hein, ce genre de réplique...

Les coins de la bouche du blond se crispèrent et il déglutit. Ron lui tapota l'épaule puis ils rentrèrent dans l'amphi à leur tour avec les quelques huit cent élèves qui assistaient ç ce cours avec eux.

///

A midi, les trois amis retrouvèrent Pansy et Blaise à la cafétéria. Comme il faisait relativement beau dehors, ils prirent des sandwichs et allèrent s'installer sur la vaste pelouse du Campus où se trouvaient plusieurs autres groupes d'élèves, disséminés au gré des endroits ombragés.

Regardant l'un des jeunes gens du groupe le plus proche matérialiser un Patronus en forme de bouc au milieu de son groupe, provoquant l'admiration de plusieurs filles, Hermione soupira. Malefoy l'imita et soudain une ombre s'étendit sur eux et un jeune homme se laissa tomber près de Malefoy, entre Pansy et lui :

- Alors les jeunes, ça boume ? fit-il.

- Marvin, fit Hermione en pinçant les lvres.

- Salut, beauté, fit le garçon en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ron jeta un regard tueur à ce garçon qui dit :

- Je vous ai perdus de vue hier aprèm vous deux. Vous êtes allés voir le Survivant ?

- Comme d'hab, répondit Hermione. En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Oh moi tu sais...

- Bon bah alors va voir ailleurs si on y est, répliqua Ron.

- Hou, la bonne humeur règne ici, fit alors Marvin en grimaçant. Je m'en vais plus loin, c'est trop néfaste ici...

Il se releva et s'en alla. Malefoy soupira profondément et Hermione grommela en mordant dans son sandwich.

L'ambiance était glaciale et c'était Hermione qui l'avait provoquée dès le matin...

* * *

_Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre..._

_Préparez les tomates pourries..._

_Bon, vous me pardonnez s'il manque des lettres ou quoi d'autre dans le texte, j'ai bien repassé dessus mais supprime à nouveau tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un accent, la barbe..._

_Fin bref !_

_Voilà donc..._

_Ah et heu... désolée pour la fin pourrie, je savais pas où couper le chapitre il est déjà long et était partit pour l'être encore plus mais bon... je me dois de garder un peu suspense non ? lol_

_Aller, pensez à appuyer sur le bouton "Review" ci-dessous ! Merci _

_Bisoux_

_Phenix_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour !_

_Comme promis voici le second chapitre de cette suite ! En espérant que allez aimer autant que pour le premier si ce n'est plus !_

_Bonne lecture_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

McGonagall soupira. Debout devant les deux tombes qui ornaient un coin du parc de Poudlard, elle demanda :

- Albus, que pouvons-nous faire pour aider Potter ? Dans une semaine il aura vingt-deux ans et sa sixième année de coma se terminera... A qui puis-je encore demander de m'aider ? Nous craquons tous les uns après les autres... Cette nuit, Remus est retourné une fois de plus auprès de Severus alors que cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne se voyaient plus... Je tiens encore le coup mais c'est très dur pour tout le monde. Mme le peuple sorcier s'inquiète pour son sauveur... Je ne sais plus quoi répondre aux milliers de lettres qui arrivent en me demandant comment va Harry et s'ils peuvent aider quelque chose. C'est toujours la même rengaine depuis six ans "_Il n'y a pas d'améliorations pour le moment mais les médecins restent confiants_" Tu parles ! cracha-t-elle soudain, amère.

Ses lèvres rides se retroussèrent en un rictus mauvais et ses longues mains osseuses froissèrent le velours vert de sa longue robe contre ses jambes. Elle pinça soudain les lèvres et ferma les yeux. La seconde d'après, elle plongeait son visage dans ses mains, ignorant les larmes qui tombaient sur le marbre blanc de la sépulture du vieux Directeur

Du haut d'une fenêtre de Poudlard, Sinistra passa une main sur sa bouche en voyant sa directrice s'effondrer face la tombe de Dumbledore. Le professeur d'Astronomie soupira profondément puis elle se tourna vers les tableaux qui ornaient son bureau. A un vieil homme, dont la barbe blanche s'entassait en bas de son cadre, elle demanda :

- Artemius, file voir grand-mère et demande-lui si elle ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose... Encore.

- Grand-mère ?

- Ta sur, idiot, fit la femme aux cheveux noirs en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que son sang de nymphe ne va pas nous aider mais peut-être connait-elle quelque chose... Nous sommes prêts à tout tenter

Le vieil homme regarda sa petite-nièce puis il hocha la tête et quitta son fauteuil bascule pour disparaitre derrière le bord du cadre en argent massif. Une seconde après on frappait vigoureusement contre la porte du bureau et Sinistra fit entrer Rogue :

- Tu as une tête faire peur, fit la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit...

Sinistra pinça les lèvres. Une fugace vision d'une marque sombre dans le cou de son ami lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit corriger des copies...

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- J'ai besoin du livre sur les ingrédients dangereux que je t'avais prêté la semaine passe... J'ai un truc vérifier dedans...

- Il est chez moi... C'est la petite qui est en train de le lire.

- Ha... quand aura-t-elle fini ?

- Je lui demanderais par hibou dans la journée. C'est urgent ?

- Non, c'est pour demain, mais qu'elle ne tarde pas trop.

Sinistra hocha la tête. Rogue tourna alors les talons et elle demanda :

- Severus ?

- Mhm ?

- Comment va Remus ?

- Pas fort... Plus a va et moins il supporte le coma de Potter... Je vais l'emmener loin d'ici ce weekend, il faut qu'il se change les ides.

- C'est la pleine lune vendredi soir...

- Justement. Je vais le lâcher dans la fort parisienne qu'il effraye quelques Moldus et s'amuse un peu...

Rogue se retourna demi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire méchant. Sinistra secoua la tête mollement :

- Tu es irrécupérable, fit-elle. Ou alors terriblement inconscient...

Le professeur de Potion fit un signe de tête à son amie puis il quitta le bureau et Sinistra ajouta :

- Ou alors encore amoureux...

Elle pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête et retourna à son bureau. Il était peine sept heures du matin et le soleil se levait doucement.

////

Drago mordit dans le bout de son stylo. Il rongea le bois en se grattant la tête puis releva le menton et regarda la pendule au-dessus du professeur assit devant le tableau noir. Midi allait sonner dans quelques minutes et cela faisait trois heures qu'ils planchaient, sa classe et lui, sur un devoir d'Arithmétique s'en arracher les cheveux. Seulement, le Serpentard n'avait pas fait la moitié des questions poses dans l'énoncé. Il tait une bulle en Arithmétique et il le savait. Il s'efforçait cependant de répondre aux questions car son avenir dépendait de ces notes à plusieurs coefficients.

Tournant la tête droite, il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione écrire toute vitesse sur sa feuille, la langue coince entre les dents, très concentre. Près d'elle, Ron écrivait lui aussi, moins vite et gommait de temps autres.

Soudain une grosse cloche annonça la fin du devoir et, par la même, des cours. Aussitôt les jeunes sorciers bondirent de leurs chaises, se ruèrent sur le bureau de leur professeur, indifférent au remue-ménage, pour y poser leurs copies et filer ensuite le plus vite possible.

Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent le blond dans le couloir à quelques secondes d'intervalle et Hermione prit les mains des deux garçons dans les siennes. Elle transplana aussitôt en leur souriant.

- Bon retour la maison ! s'exclama-t-elle quand ils reparurent, au pied de Poudlard, le bouclier anti mage noir n'étant plus actif depuis la mort de Voldemort.

- Alors c'était ça ta surprise ? fit Malefoy avec un sourire. Revenir ici ?

Il pinça les lèvres et soudain, il prit la brunette par le cou et la serra très fort entre ses bras en riant :

- Si tu savais depuis le temps que je veux revenir ici !

Il recula et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, les yeux humides. Ron, les yeux rouges lui aussi, embrassa son amie sur l'autre joue au même moment et la brunette rougit violemment. Elle passa ensuite ses bras sous les leurs et ils gravirent la pelouse humide qui menait aux grandes portes d'entre ouvertes.

- Oooooouuuuhhh !!! s'exclama une voix peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil du château. Oh là là !!! Des revenants !!!

Avant même qu'ils aient pu identifier le propriétaire de la voix, une paire de solides bras vêtus de rouge les agrippa pour leur donner une vigoureuse accolade aux trois en même temps.

- Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione en reculant. Oh mon Dieu...

L'infirmière de Poudlard, posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, sourit largement.

- Bandes de petits voyous ! s'exclama soudain une grosse voix non loin.

Hagrid apparut, toujours aussi grand, aussi brun et aussi bourru qu'avant :

- Six ans ! Vous avez mit six ans pour revenir Poudlard !

Il paraissait en pétard mais Hermione sourit :

- Hagrid !

- Hermione, fit le géant en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra lui briser le dos puis il donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ron qui encaissa le coup. Malefoy lui, fit un pas en arrière pour ajuster son équilibre mais son sourire trahissait sa joie d'être ici.

- Pour combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? demanda alors Pomfresh.

- Aussi longtemps que vous pourrez nous supporter, dit Hermione. Les cours sont terminés pour nous jusqu'au mois d'octobre.

- Sérieusement ? Mais nous ne sommes qu'au mois de juillet...

- Quand elle dit que les cours sont terminés, en réalité, nous sommes en stage, fit Ron. Jusque fin septembre, nous devons observer des adultes dans leur quotidien et travailler avec eux, mais Malefoy et moi, on ignorait qu'Hermione allait nous amener ici...

- Apparemment, étant donné que vous n'avez aucun bagage...

- Nous retournerons chercher nos affaires après avoir parlé au professeur McGonagall, répondit Hermione. Où est-elle ?

Pomfresh jeta un regard à Hagrid et Hermione perdit son sourire :

- Elle va bien, rassurez-moi...

- Oui... Enfin aussi bien qu'une vieille femme qui craint pour la vie de celui quelle aime comme son petit-fils...

Hermione jeta un regard à Ron et Malefoy dit :

- Elle est dans son bureau ?

- Oui, fit Hagrid. Elle n'a pas donné ses cours aujourd'hui, je m'en suis chargé... Elle est très fatigue... depuis longtemps.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les deux garçons et elle se ruèrent ensuite dans les étages aussi vite que possible pour gagner le bureau de la vieille femme.

Celle-ci fut très agréablement surprise de les voir entrer dans son bureau après qu'ils eurent frappé vigoureusement. Après les accolades de rigueur après une si longue absence, Hermione exposa en trois phrases le réel but de leur visite impromptue.

- Vous cherchez un stage ? fit McGonagall en retournant derrière son bureau, un sourire sur le visage qui semblait la faire rajeunir de dix ans. Mais je n'ai reu aucun papier, mon établissement n'est pas accrédité...

- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Malefoy. Notre Doyen a dit que nous devions simplement passer les deux mois à venir dans un endroit où évoluent des adultes afin de pouvoir les observer.

- Et naturellement, vous avez pens Poudlard, j'imagine, fit McGonagall avec un petit sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils puis dit :

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

- Non, non... Ce nest pas cela. Bien entendu que je serais enchantée de vous voir revenir vous installer ici tous les trois, mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais malheureusement, nous autres professeurs, n'avons plus la patience suffisante pour devenir des Maitre de Stage. Nos cours sont de plus en plus complexes chaque année qui passe. Le Ministre nous oblige à faire étudier à nos élèves des choses que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais autorisées. Il me faut parfois plus de trois jours pour préparer un seul cours de Métamorphose Nous sommes épuisés...

- Cela se lit sur vos traits, fit Malefoy. En ce cas, nous ne vous dérangeons pas plus longtemps. Nous ne voudrions pas vous priver des seules vacances où vous pouvez quitter le château. Venez, on s'en va, fit-il ensuite à Hermione et Ron.

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent tristement McGonagall qui leur semblait avoir vieillit de plusieurs dizaines d'annes depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue pour la dernière fois. Ils tournèrent ensuite les talons et, dans le couloir, Hermione dit :

- Nous devons l'aider...

- Mais, et le stage ?

- Au diable le stage, Ron ! répliqua Hermione. Regarde-là, elle est au bout du rouleau... Ca fait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle enseigne ici ! Nous devons l'aider.

Malefoy regarda la brunette, les lèvres pinces. Il grimaça ensuite puis dit :

- A nous trois nous ne pouvons pas assurer tous les cours de Poudlard, nous allons vite craquer nous aussi...

- Assurer tous les cours non, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nos bons vieux professeurs prennent une retraite bien méritée.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Soudain, il s'exclama :

- Tu n'as quand même pas dans l'ide de reprendre Poudlard !

- Précisément...

- C'est de la folie ! fit Malefoy, abasourdi. Aucun de nous n'est professeur, nous n'avons aucune notion pour gérer une école de cette envergure !

- Poudlard est un lieu prestigieux, fit Hermione. C'est la plus grande cole de sorcellerie au monde ! Si McGonagall lâche le morceau, Poudlard va sombrer aux mains du Ministre et ce sera des gens comme Ombrage qui en prendront la Direction ! C'est a que vous voulez ? Voir notre maison être dirigée par ces gratte-papiers en toge ? Nos enfants subir ce que nous avons subit l'année où Ombrage a t Directrice ? Moi non, aucun prix.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais avec quoi tu compte racheter le château ? demanda Malefoy.

- Qui te parle de le racheter ? Il appartient toujours l'Ecosse... Enfin je crois...

Ron regarda Malefoy les sourcils haussés :

- Tu es complètement barge, Hermione, fit le rouquin.

La brunette sourit puis elle poussa les deux garçons vers l'escalier et s'en retourna dans le bureau de McGonagall.

////

Il fallut près de trois jours Hermione pour expliquer et faire comprendre au Professeur McGonagall la folle ide qu'elle avait eue. Les discussions furent cependant interrompues par l'anniversaire de Harry, le trente et un juillet.

- Je transplane chez les Dursley, fit McGonagall. Je les prends et nous nous retrouvons St Mangouste.

- Entendu, fit Lupin en ajustant un long manteau gris, neuf. Aller les enfants, on y va...

McGonagall disparu dans un craquement, puis ce fut Rogue, Sinistra, Vector, Pomfresh, tenant le bras de Hagrid, puis Lupin qui fit transplaner Hermione, Ron et Malefoy.

Quand ils reparurent, les uns après les autres, dans le grand hall de l'hôpital magique, comme les exécuteurs d'une sentence terrible, habillés élégamment et le visage fermé, les sorciers attroupés firent aussitôt le plus grand silence. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et sa gorge se noua. Comme toutes les années, au pied du mur de droite, le seul mur du hall sans portes ni chemines d'accès, était couvert de fleurs et de cadeaux disposés sous une grande photo de Harry qui leur souriait en agitant la main de temps à autre, regardant à droite et à gauche.

La main de Malefoy dans la sienne se crispa et Hermione resserra ses doigts. Elle savait que c'était bien plus dur pour le blond de voir ce genre de chose qui faisait plus penser un mémorial.

La contemplation des cadeaux fut interrompue par l'arrivée en cheminée de McGonagall et des trois Dursley. Pétunia sortit la première de la cheminée en frottant sa robe bleue ciel. Vernon suivit puis Dudley, encore plus grand et plus fort que l'année précédente. McGonagall apparut ensuite en pestant contre les voyages en chemine, leur préférant le transplanage, moins salissant.

- Nous sommes tous là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui...

- Non, fit Malefoy. Icare n'est pas là...

Il y eut un change de regards puis soudain, une immense ombre couvrit la verrière du hall d'entrée. Tous les sorciers levèrent la tte et firent aussitôt la place. Du plafond, se faufilant par une des vitres ouvertes, semblant ramper contre le plafond, une immense masse noires se laissa tomber sur le sol immaculé sans un seul bruit. Une norme patte la peau grise caille se posa sur le sol puis la créature releva la tête et tout le monde pu voir ses yeux vert émeraude briller comme des lanternes dans la nuit.

Se remettant sur ses jambes, Icare se redressa lentement, couvrant tout le monde de sa taille plus que gigantesque. Il était même plus grand que Hagrid qui déglutit, pourtant habitué faire face des créatures toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres.

- Bonjour, sorciers, fit alors la Harpie d'une voix rocailleuse et grave.

- Icare... fit Hermione.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pendant que Malefoy s'approchait de la créature qui le dominait sans peine du haut de ses trois mètres.

Posant une main sur celle d'Icare, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus une grosse patte d'oiseau de proie, Malefoy soupira :

- Allons-y, fit-il.

Se pliant en deux, Icare se faufila étrangement très facilement dans les petites portes qui permettaient d'accéder la chambre de Harry. Hermione précédait tout le monde, connaissant l'endroit où avait été déplacé son meilleur ami et guidant les autres.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte blanche la peinture caille par endroits, elle entendit :

- Quelle chambre misérable pour Harry Potter... couina une petite voix au pied du lit.

Hermione sourit en voyant Dobby secouer ses grandes oreilles d'un air accablé.

- Le Maître devrait rentrer la maison, pleurnicha une autre petite voix mais plus rude.

Kreattur était assit sur une chaise près du lit. Le contraste entre Dobby et lui était flagrant mais personne ne releva la présence des deux Elfes de Maison que l'on savait très attachés à Harry, l'un par l'amitié, l'autre par la servitude.

- Fermez la porte, Hagrid, fit McGonagall quand tout le monde fut l'intérieur, se casant, comme Icare, tant bien que mal dans un coin de la pièce.

Le sentiment d'enterrement laissa alors place un début de joie. McGonagall usa de sa baguette magique pour changer le pyjama de Harry en des vêtements plus convenables pour une réception d'anniversaire, on installa une table au-dessus de son lit, et les sorciers et les trois Moldus oublièrent l'espace de deux heures le fait que leur ami était dans le coma.

A seize heures, alors que tout le monde jouait aux cartes au-dessus du brun, il se produisit la chose que tout le monde espérait en secret depuis des années : le bip-bip du moniteur magique relié au Gryffondor s'affola brusquement. Tout le monde bondit aussitôt :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Malefoy. Pourquoi ça s'énerve ?

- Il... fit Hermione en regardant la longue feuille de papier qui sortait lentement de la machine. Il... il revient lui...

Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage et elle tira sur le papier qui affichait des traces aussi agressives que sur les relevés d'un séisme particulièrement violent.

Un silence abasourdi s'installa sur le groupe. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur deux médecins et une demi-douzaine d'infirmières. Tout le monde se plaqua contre les murs avant qu'un autre médecin ne les mette la porte en criant des ordres dans tous les sens.

Complètement perdus, les sorciers et les trois Dursley se retrouvèrent entassés dans le couloir avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Même Malefoy fut chassé sans ménagement.

- Qu'est-ce que ? fit Lupin.

- Hermione, fit Ron, les yeux grands ouverts. Tu es certaine que...

- Oui, fit la brunette. Les bips c'était son coeur et sur le papier, son activité cérébrale... Harry est en train de revenir parmi nous ! fit-elle.

McGonagall posa une main sur sa bouche :

- Par Merlin, fit-elle.

Elle regarda les Dursley qui se tenaient un peu l'écart et Pétunia pleurait en silence, restant digne et droite près de son mari. Dudley, lui, ne lâchait pas Icare des yeux. La créature lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il ose réagir, persuadé qu'elle allait le découper en deux d'un seul geste de la main.

- C'est... fit Rogue. C'est invraisemblable !

Il se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Tout le monde sursauta et Hermione s'approcha. Elle prit le bras de l'homme entre ses mains et tous deux se firent face en silence. Lupin, lui, ne bougea pas, pas plus que Ron qui se contenta de détourner la tête vers la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Soudain, elle s'ouvrit la volée. Nouveau sursaut de tout le monde et les infirmières sortirent en commentant. Des "_incroyable_" "_jamais vu a de ma vie_" "_surprenant_" , sautèrent aux oreilles des autres et un médecin apparut. McGonagall le harponna aussitôt :

- Docteur, fit-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Voyez par vous-même, fit le Médicomage en se tournant vers la porte ouverte.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le lit de Harry situé juste en face de la porte et là, ce fut le choc pour tout le monde. En effet, le brun se tenait assit dans le lit, regardant et souriant une infirmière qui lui installait des perfusions dans le bras. L'infirmière pleurait sans se retenir et Harry posa une main sur son bras. Il lui dit quelque chose et elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Harry... fit soudain Malefoy d'une voix peine audible.

Le brun cessa de parler et tourna la tête lentement. Il dévisagea un instant le blond la porte et ses lèvres s'étirèrent soudain. Malefoy fondit alors en larmes et se rua sur le lit de son compagnon qui le reçu dans ses bras :

- Harry ! fit le blond. Oh par tous les Dragons du monde ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

- Harry...

Le brun regarda Hermione, il vit alors Ron, et distingua ensuite tous les autres massés dans le couloir :

- Vous tes tous là, murmura-t-il dune voix casse, faute de ne pas avoir prononcé un seul mot pendant six ans tout juste. Mon bébé... fit-il alors en voyant Icare qui n'avait plus franchement l'air d'un bébé.

Se redressant, Malefoy le regarda soudain dans les yeux, l'accaparant. Il lui prit alors le visage et l'embrassa brutalement devant le monde avant de replonger dans ses bras en pleurant :

- J'ai eut si peu de te perdre jamais, sanglota-t-il. Je n'avais plus d'espoirs...

Harry sourit en caressant les cheveux du blond qui se redressa et recula ensuite en s'essuyant le visage. Il alla se réfugier dans les bras de son parrain et Rogue, toujours austère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le brun comme si c'était un miracle.

L'effusion des retrouvailles et du soulagement passée, le calme revint dans la chambre et Icare, accroupit sur le sol près du lit, ronronnait presque comme Harry lui caressait la tête en disant :

- Vous avez tous tellement changé, fit-il. Regardez-vous...

- Toi aussi tu as grandit, fit Hermione.

Elle conjura un miroir dun geste de sa baguette magique et le tendit au brun qui sursauta en voyant son reflet :

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est moi a ? Oh la la...

Il caressa ses joues cruses, son front où ses cheveux commençaient déjà à reculer puis il baissa le miroir et regarda les autres de travers. Il eut un rire discret puis tout le monde pouffa et le Gryffondor tendit la main vers Malefoy qui la prit en la serrant contre sa joue, les yeux fermés :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour... fit alors le brun.

- Manqué ? dit Hermione.

- J'étais conscient, dit Harry. Pendant toutes ces années j'étais conscient... Je vous entendais, je sais qui est venu me voir le plus souvent et qui n'est jamais venu...

Des têtes se détournèrent, comme gênées. Le Gryffondor sourit et reprit :

- Mais je ne vous en veux pas... A votre place, il y a longtemps que j'aurais perdu espoir...

- Nous allons te laisser, fit soudain Lupin en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Malefoy qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Remet-toi vite, nous reviendrons demain, moins nombreux et remis de nos motions.

Harry sourit. Tous transplanèrent alors les uns après les autres et bientôt, il n'y eut plus que Malefoy et Icare.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda le blond en caressant la main de son compagnon qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

- De ?

- Du combat...

- Une grande partie, dit Harry en secouant la tte. J'ai toute la mémoire de Voldemort en moi, tous ses pouvoirs coulent dans mes veines et je pense que c'est cela qui fait que j'ai sombré dans le coma. Combien de temps y suis-je resté exactement ?

- Six ans aujourd'hui, grogna Icare. Père... Tu...

- Ne dis rien, fit Harry. Je suis tellement content d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de mon corps...

- Que... fit Malefoy. Je veux dire, comment c'était le coma ?

- Le coma ? Bizarre... J'étais comme un esprit, je flottais au-dessus de mon corps mais je ne pouvais pas le réintégrer. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que j'étais mort, que Voldemort m'avait tué mais que vous ne pouviez pas vous résoudre m'enterrer... six ans tu dis ? fit-il ensuite en regardant Icare. Drago, dis-moi tout, raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le monde sorcier depuis le combat Qui a gagné réellement ?

- Toi, bien évidemment, fit le blond avec un sourire. Tu as tué Voldemort avec un poignard en or pur fait de vos deux baguettes magiques fusionnées... Nous avons retrouvé la baguette quand nous sommes venus te chercher, une fois que tout fut calme.

- Je lai tué ?

- Oui. En plein coeur. Vu l'état de son corps, il n'a pas du souffrir plus que toi, fit le blond. Quand Hagrid t'a ramené au château, Rogue et Lupin se chargeant de Voldemort, pas le moindre de tes os n'était intact, aucun des siens non plus, et pour l'enterrer dignement, il a fallut que Pomfresh fasse de son mieux pour consolider son corps. Toi et lui étiez des marionnettes désarticulées, c'était terrible à voir. Pomfresh a fait ce quelle a pu pour toi mais tu tais totalement inconscient, ton cerveau tait comme mort, seul ton cur battait, tu ne respirais que par intermittence. Je suis resté plus d'un mois à tes côtés sans te quitter des yeux. Ce sont les vacances d'été qui m'ont décidé à te laisser mais cela ma fendu le coeur...

Le blond soupira soudain puis il reprit :

- Tu as été transféré à St Mangouste début août et tu n'en es pas sortit, jusqu' maintenant.

- Qu'as-tu fait toi, pendant toutes ces années ? J'ai vu que tu avais cessé de venir me voir...

- Je suis désolé, c'était vraiment trop dur... Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir dans cet état sans pouvoir rien y faire. Chaque semaine j'écrivais à Poudlard pour demander s'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire mais c'était toujours pareil. Je demandais aussi à mon père Mais depuis Azkaban, que pouvait-il faire ?

- Je m'arrangerais pour le faire sortir de là, dit Harry avec un petit sourire. J'ai vu Dobby et Kreattur avec vous... Ils sont toujours vivants ?

- Oui, fit le blond en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Dobby est toujours à Poudlard et Kreattur s'efforce de garder le 12 en état. Quand tu seras parfaitement remis, nous retournerons y vivre. Il y a largement la place pour Icare et...

- Je n'irais pas vivre avec vous, fit alors la Harpie. Il est temps pour moi de laisser la place mes frères et soeurs venir. Et puis j'ai une compagne, nous vivons dans les montagnes en Chine Elle a dans l'ide de se faire un nid...

- Tu as une compagne ? demanda Harry en souriant. Quelle bonne nouvelle...

Il soupira soudain en fermant les yeux et Malefoy dit :

- On va te laisser te reposer...

Icare se leva et quitta la chambre. Malefoy le regarda disparaître dans le couloir puis il se pencha vers le brun et l'embrassa pleine bouche pendant de longues secondes :

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, fit-il en reculant, lui caressant les joues. Je suis tellement... heureux.

Harry sourit, les yeux rouges puis le blond quitta la chambre en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Il rejoignit Icare dans le hall d'entrée et la grande Harpie, après un sourire, se volatilisa dans un gros nuage de fumée noire et nauséabonde. Malefoy, lui, tira sa baguette magique, récupéra les présents du mémorial en les envoyant directement Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande où tous les cadeaux et les lettres étaient entrepossés depuis six ans, puis il transplana à Poudlard son tour.

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_See later for the next chapter !_

_bye_

_Phenix_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée du retard considérable dans la publication de chapitre qui est en plus très court et plutôt guimauve (surtout à la fin :p), mais avec les fêtes et des anniversaires à n'en plus finir, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je vous met donc ce chapitre ce soir et je répond aux reviews dans la foulée.

Bonne lecture !

Phenix

(PS: maudit correcteur de qui fait sauter les accents..... grrrr)

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

Harry ne pu pas quitter St Mangouste avant six mois entiers, pour des raisons évidentes. Il était ce que la médecine Moldue appelle, un miracle. Passer six ans dans le coma et s'en réveiller frais comme si cela n'avait été qu'une vulgaire nuit de sommeil était des plus intriguant !

Tous les jours, Malefoy était là et il lui arriva même fréquemment de passer la nuit avec son amour de toujours. Les Infirmières et les médecins évitaient alors presque pieusement de passer près de la porte du couple afin de ne pas surprendre des choses qui les auraient gênés plus tard.

Trois jours avant Noël, le Gryffondor fut enfin autorisé quitter l'hôpital, après avoir subit plus de tests que n'importe quelle souris de laboratoire, ainsi qu'une remise en forme digne d'un entraînement militaire, remise en forme qu'il fut heureux de terminer, sautant presque au plafond quand le médecin lui informa la fin des exercices.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda le brun, accroché au bras du Serpentard, comme ils se dirigeaient vers une cheminée du hall de l'hôpital, Harry venant de signer, avec un large sourire, une décharge.

- A Poudlard dans un premier temps, puis quand tu seras parfaitement remis, nous nous installerons au 12.

- Tu es certain de vouloir vivre dans cette ruine ?

- Nous la retaperons.

- Et tes cours ?

- J'ai obtenu du Doyen une volée de cours de rattrapage. Je commence lundi.

- Le lendemain de Noël ? Et moi qui espérais lézarder au lit avec toi

- Je ne deviendrais pas Magico-Avocat en restant la maison, même si c'est diablement tentant, crois-moi, dit le blond en souriant.

Il embrassa Harry sur la tempe et soudain, des flashes crépitèrent. Les deux garons regardèrent autour deux. Des dizaines de journalistes venaient de transplaner et les prenaient en flagrant délit de bisoutage. Cela fit rire les deux garons qui s'engouffrèrent dans une chemine, disparaissant aussitôt dans une grande éclaboussure de feu vert qui lécha allègrement les parois de marbre.

**888888**

- Bonjour mon grand...

Icare sourit Harry. La Harpie avança une immense main vers son père et celui-ci la prit en disant :

- Tu es vraiment immense... Benzine était bien plus petit que toi...

Malefoy haussa un sourcil. Harry pressa la main à la peau grise puis il caressa le visage taillé à la serpe de son fils hors normes. La Harpie ronronna en fermant les yeux, donnant l'impression d'avoir éteint deux ampoules vertes.

- Ton amie n'est pas là ? demanda alors Harry.

- Elle attend sur le toit... Elle est très craintive et n'aime pas spécialement les humains.

- Va la chercher, dis-lui que je ne mange pas les Harpies...

Icare sourit. Harry lui fit un rictus puis la Harpie sortit de la maison et grimpa sur le toit. Malefoy se tourna alors vers son compagnon :

- Harry... Ils ne voudront jamais vivre ici...

- Je sais...

- Pourquoi les veux-tu ici ? Je ne te suffis pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, idiot, seulement Icare est mon fils et je ne l'ai pas connu longtemps avant de sombrer dans le coma. Je voudrais passer plus de temps avec mon fils, Dray...

- Je sais, je le comprends, mais crois-moi, deux monstres tels qu'eux deux, ça va faire désordre dans le quartier...

Harry sourit sous l'ironie de la chose. Icare se pointa au même moment en se laissant tomber du toit. Une masse bleue suivit le mouvement et la Harpie gigantesque entra dans la maison. Il fit face à Harry, s'accroupit puis poussa devant lui une Harpie femelle de taille plus que raisonnable, qui semblait très farouche. La jeune femme arrivait à l'épaule d'Icare alors accroupit...

Sentant la peur de la jeune femelle, Malefoy resta sans bouger. Harry lui, fit un pas en avant et tendit la main. La femelle gronda et recula. Les plumes extra-longues qui ornaient son cou comme une chevelure se redressèrent et Harry leva les mains et recula d'un pas.

- Père, je te présente Sylbanna, ma compagne depuis deux ans, fit alors Icare. Il faut l'excuser, c'est la première fois quelle voit des humains vivants... Sylby, je t'en prie, salue mes parents...

La femelle Harpie le regarda et gémit. Elle voûta son dos et Harry se permit de la regarder discrètement. La jeune femme avait un corps à la peau grise comme son compagnon, mais à la différence de celui-ci, elle affichait un corps totalement dépourvu de plumes, à la taille fine, aux hanches bien dessines et la poitrine de bonne proportion. Seul son pubis était caché par un plumeau de plumes violettes qui s'ouvraient en éventail sur son ventre. Une ceinture en or lui ceignait les hanches et un gros saphir reposait sur l'éventail de plumes. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de plumes bleues et violettes partir du genou qui retombaient ensuite sur ses grosses pattes d'oiseau aux griffes acérées. Harry remarqua que, contrairement à son compagnon, elle marchait sur la pointes de ses doigts à la peau grise, Icare marchant lui, à plat. A l'instar d'Icare, cependant, elle portait sur l'extérieur des deux bras de longues plumes raides, des deux couleurs qui faisaient son ramage, qui lui permettaient de voler, comme son compagnon.

Cependant, si Icare avait les yeux d'un vert lumineux qu'il tenait sans aucun doute de Harry, Sylbanna avait les yeux d'un gris perle se confondant avec le blanc l'entourant et qui lui donnait un petit côté hypnotisant. Elle arrivait de plus à mi-torse environ d'Icare et devait peser trois fois moins que lui, qui était franchement hors concours comparé elle.

- Icare, fit alors Malefoy. Il y a un jambon dans le cellier... Donne-le-lui si cela lui permet de se sentir mieux...

- Oui, Père.

Il roucoula alors quelque chose à la jeune femme qui prit un air triste et lui saisit le bras. Il la fit lâcher prise avec toute la douceur dont il était pourvu et il quitta la maison en se dirigeant vers le cellier non loin. Il revint avec le jambon indiqué par Malefoy et il l'offrit sa compagne qui s'accroupit et entreprit aussitôt de le dépiauter en ronronnant.

- Que lui as-tu dit, mon fils ? demanda alors Harry.

Malefoy regarda son compagnon de travers, surprit. Il n'avait pas entendu Icare prononcer quoi que ce soit...

- Je lui ai dit que vous lui offriez cette viande en guise de salut. Je suis navré, elle est très farouche...

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry en souriant. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, javais peur qu'avec ton gabarit tu ne soit condamné à rester seul...

- J'ai mit du temps avoir la confiance de Sylby, fit Icare en s'asseyant par terre. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mâle de ma taille, je suis deux fois plus gros que le plus gros des mâles de notre race Si je le voulais je pourrais en devenir le chef et avoir toutes les femelles du monde pour moi, mais je ne suis pas aussi prétentieux. J'ai été à bonne école...

Harry sourit. Il regarda Malefoy et Icare ajouta :

- Sylby a mit du temps me croire quand je lui disais que c'était un sorcier humain qui m'avait mis au monde. Je suis un cas unique.

- Et tu le resteras pour toujours, mon chéri, fit Harry en s'approchant.

Icare ronronna quand Harry serra sa grosse tête entre ses bras. Sylbanna gronda soudain et Icare lui décocha un brutal coup de patte dans le bras en sifflant.

- Elle est jalouse, fit alors Icare comme les deux sorciers semblaient mortifiés par le geste de leur fils. Mais elle devra apprendre me partager avec mes parents, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Sur ce il lui jeta un regard acéré et la jeune femelle courba l'échine en gémissant. Harry s'approcha alors d'elle et approcha la main. Malefoy porta sa main sa baguette magique, au cas où, mais Harry avança lentement et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme qui se tendit tel un arc.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, fit le Gryffondor. Je sais que tu as peur des humains, mais tu n'as aucune raison, nous ne sommes pas méchants, mon mari et moi aimons Icare, il est notre fils et tu es la bienvenue dans la famille.

Harry regarda Icare qui traduisait ses paroles au fur et mesure dans un concert de grognements et de couinements. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la femelle gémit et Icare dit :

- Elle fera de son mieux.

Harry sourit. Il recula vers Malefoy qui le prit par les épaules. Icare se leva alors, alla enlacer ses parents puis il prit sa compagne par le bras avec très peu de douceur et l'entraina dehors. Ils s'envolèrent alors dans le soleil couchant et Harry poussa un profond soupir :

- Oh Merlin ! fit-il. J'ai cru mourir de stress...

Malefoy sourit. Il fit disparaitre le jambon déchiqueté d'un geste de sa baguette magique puis il entraina son compagnon vers le canapé. Ils s'y assirent tous les deux et restèrent sans bouger appuyés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Soudain Malefoy sourit et dit :

- Mon mari, hein...

- Ben quoi ? fit Harry en se redressant, affichant un petit sourire. Elle na pas besoin de savoir que nous ne sommes que des amants...

Malefoy sourit, les lèvres serrées. Il hocha la tête puis dit :

- Tu aimerais que nous puissions nous marier ?

- Quelle question, bien entendu. Mais pas maintenant.

- Ha bon ?

- Dray, j'ai six ans de ma vie à rattraper... Six ans d'Université notamment, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

- Lundi tu viendras avec moi sur le Campus, nous parlerons au Doyen, je ne pense pas que le fait que tu suives les cours de rattrapage en même temps que moi pose un réel problème.

- Si c'est une question d'argent j'ai largement de quoi faire...

- C'est une chose à envisager, fit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais quand bien même tu parvenais à suivre des cours en même temps que moi, il te sera compliqué d'assimiler six ans d'Université en trois mois de vacances...

- Je ne suis pas un féru des cours, c'est vrai, admit le Gryffondor. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre la rentrée et de me retrouver en première année loin de mon petit-ami.

Le brun lui décocha ensuite un sourire et Malefoy lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il le regarda fixement une poigne de secondes puis dit :

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu te sois réveillé... Si tu savais quel point j'ai douté ces dernières années... J'ai honte d'avoir cessé de venir te voir...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ta place j'aurais fait pareil je pense... Voir la personne pour qui notre cœur se meure allongée dans un lit d'hôpital depuis tant d'années et sans doute très désarmant et démoralisant.

- Surtout quand on ne peut rien y faire, fit le Serpentard en prenant les mains de son compagnon. Voil une semaine que tu es sorti du coma et j'ai limpression que tu n'y as jamais été... Cest comme avant mais...

- Cela ne le sera jamais vraiment, acheva Harry.

Il caressa les joues de son compagnon de ses mains puis il l'embrassa et le blond le poussa sur le canapé en disant :

- Il y a tellement de temps que j'attends de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras de cette façon...

- Es-tu resté seul pendant mon absence ?

- Seul ? Harry...

- Tu sais, je ne ten voudrais pas si tu avais trouvé quelquun sur qui te décharger lorsque mon souvenir devenait trop lourd à porter...

Allongé sur son amant, Malefoy soupira. Il se rassit au bord du sofa et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, joignant ses doigts. Harry se redressa à son tour et posa une main dans le dos du blond qui dit :

- J'ai bien eut quelqu'un Il y a deux ans, mais ca n'a pas duré.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois environ... Il était mon meilleur ami, et il l'est resté du reste, même après cette aventure

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sigmund Sig... Nous sommes comme les deux doigts de la main, fit le blond en souriant. Pendant les trois premires années d'Université, il a été mon colocataire, mais maintenant, en tant que "grands" on va dire, jai une chambre pour moi tout seul.

- Intéressant ça...

- Harry...

- Pardon, continue, fit le Gryffondor en souriant. Comment c'est arrivé ? Et épargne-moi le coup de la soirée trop arrosée, c'est un classique un peu dépassé...

Malefoy pouffa. Harry émit un petit rire puis le blond secoua la tête :

- Non, nous étions sur le chemin du retour au dortoir, c'était au mois de janvier, il y a deux ans, si je me souviens bien... Il faisait un froid vous transformer les doigts en esquimaux et, chargés comme des mulets que nous étions, impossible de mettre nos mains dans nos poches.

- Vous n'aviez pas de gants ?

- Si mais le froid passait au travers, cet hiver a été le plus rude que j'ai jamais vécu Nous avons réussit à rentrer chez nous, pardonne l'expression, et nous avons aussitôt sauté chacun notre tour dans la douche brûlante. Sigsig y était allé après moi et je préparais du thé bien chaud pour nous réchauffer tout en faisant ronfler la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Quand il est sortit de la douche, j'ai vu sa silhouette dans le miroir de la penderie qui donnait droit dans la salle de bains... Je t'ai vu toi, j'ai vu ton corps dans ce miroir, Harry...

- Mais ? fit le brun. Pour autant que je me souvienne, tu ne m'a jamais vu nu...

- Non mais Merlin sait combien de fois cette image a hanté mes rêves, répondit Malefoy en rougissant.

- Je suis flatté, fit Harry en souriant. Continue...

- Toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé bien ennuyé alors...

- Oh carrément ! sexclama Harry. J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet !

Malefoy rougit de plus belle. Il soupira alors en s'éventant et reprit :

- Sigsig est revenu dans la chambre en enfilant son pull et mon hallucination s'est aussitôt évanouie mais pas ma gêne... Lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, tu penses bien que je me suis aussitôt mit à plat ventre sur mon lit, mais cela na pas suffit, il est venu près de moi et après, je me suis réveillé dans ses bras quand nos deux réveils se sont mit à sonner le lendemain matin.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tte. Malefoy marmonna des excuses mais le brun secoua la tête :

- Non, non, fit-il. Tu n'as à pas t'excuser... Je m'en serais voulu si en sortant de mon coma j'apprenais que tu avais fait vœu d'abstinence... Et dis-moi, après cette nuit vous l'avez refait ?

Malefoy secoua la tête :

- Une seule fois. Nous dormions dans le même lit de temps en temps, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient heureux que j'ai trouvé un ami à qui parler autre qu'eux quatre.

- Quand... ?

- La nuit qui a suivit notre séparation, le quatorze février...

- Tu las quitté le jour de la St-Valentin ? Ce nest pas très galant ça...

- Nous étions de très bons amis et je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de toi... Je venais encore te voir une fois par semaine à l'époque et à chaque fois je repensais à cette nuit avec Sigsig... J'en ai été malade et finalement j'en ai parlé à Blaise. Il a d'abord été en colère et il m'a traité de volage, mais finalement il a comprit que si je n'avais pas eut cette aventure, j'aurais pété un câble. Il m'a ensuite conseillé d'en finir avec cette relation trop bancale. Le soir du quatorze février, j'ai annoncé à Sigsig que j'arrêtais les frais, que vis-à-vis de toi j'étais très mal à l'aise et que je n'osais plus me regarder en face dans le miroir...

- Quest-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Un truc incroyable... Depuis le matin il voulait me dire un truc mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour l'empêcher de me parler... Devine ce quil voulait me dire ?

- Qu'il te quittait ?

- Exactement. Troublant non ?

- Bah s'il a sentit que tu étais mal à l'aise...

- Oui, mais surtout il avait trouvé quelqu'un...

- Un gars ?

- Une fille.

- Ha ouais ? Alors avec toi c'était qu'un truc passager ?

- Il est des deux bords mais il préfère de loin les filles. Il est fiancé à cette fille du reste, depuis un an et demi.

- Il n'a pas perdu de temps...

- Elle a donné naissance à leur fille il y a quatre mois...

- Hé ben mon cochon ! s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire. Il n'a _vraiment_ pas perdu de temps !

Malefoy sourit et Harry dit soudain :

- Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé. J'aurais eut du mal si je l'avais apprit par Ron ou Hermione...

- J'imagine aisément... Mais je t'aime plus que tout et je me dois d'être honnête envers toi. Tu m'as pos une question, je me dois d'y répondre même si la réponse risque de te faire du mal ou me mettre dans une position dangereuse.

- Et je te remercie de ton honnêteté mais tu as le droit de garder des choses pour toi, d'accord ? Même si nous sommes un couple, chacun à droit à son jardin secret.

Malefoy sourit. Harry l'embrassa alors sur la joue puis le blond passa un bras sur les épaules de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur la tempe une longue seconde avant de dire :

- Ma vie va être présent si douce et tranquille...

Un autre baiser sur la tempe et Harry fourra son visage le cou du blond en l'embrassant sous la mâchoire :

- Je t'aime tant mon amour... Jamais je n'aurais supporté de finir ma vie dans un lit d'hôpital...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que la vie elle-même...

Harry sourit puis il se cala contre Malefoy et le silence redevint le maître des lieux.

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus !

M'en vais regarder Star Wars maintenant mais je répond aux reviews du chapitre precedent juste après, promit !

Babye !


	4. Chapter 4

_Nyah, je sais je suis encore extrêmement à la bourre pour poster ce chapitre 4 et pour me faire pardonner (même si ce n'est pas pardonnable) je vous met le chapitre 5 en cadeau bonux tout de suite après ! Contentes ? Pas taper? Si ? aiiieuuuh...._

_Hem!_

_Aller assez déconner lol, bonne lecture ! Et oubliez pas de laisser un ptit mot !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Doyen...

Le vieux sorcier serra vigoureusement la main de Harry qui regarda Malefoy une seconde. Le Doyen dit alors :

- Alors comme ça c'est vous l'épine dans le cœur de Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Une épine ?

- Durant les six dernières années, je n'ai jamais réussit à voir un sourire sincère ou entendre un rire franc de la part de ce jeune homme. J'ai apprit après qu'il y avait une personne chère son cœur après qui il soupirait mais j'ignorais que c'était le Survivant de notre monde...

Malefoy rougit légèrement puis dit :

- Nous sommes venus vous demander s'il serait possible que Harry vienne en cours de rattrapage avec moi afin qu'il ne rentre pas en premire année mais directement en septième avec moi, quand il aura décidé de reprendre les cours bien entendu.

- Hum... Vous imaginez la somme de travail à abattre pour cela ? Et puis même si je donne mon aval, les cours de votre ami ne seront pas les mêmes que les vôtres... Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible...

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je suis navré, fit le Doyen. Mais nos cours sont trop avancés pour que vous puissiez saisir en quelques semaines ce que les autres ont mit six ans à assimiler. Ce que je peux vous proposer par contre, c'est vous donner les cours des six années passées, que vous allez potasser tranquillement chez vous pendant le temps qu'il vous faudra. Ensuite, si vous vous en sentez capable, vous pourrez passer les examens en tant que candidat libre.

- C'est faisable ? demanda Malefoy.

- Tout fait, mais, et ne le prenez pas mal, monsieur Potter, mais je doute que vous puissiez assimiler autant de nouveaux aspects de la magie en quelques mois...

- Si je m'y mets à fond, je pense en être capable, fit Harry. Et puis il m'aidera, hein mon chéri ?

- Compte là-dessus, répondit le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry prit un air boudeur et le Doyen émit un rire discret :

- Vous êtes adorables tous les deux, fit-il.

- Doyen... fit Malefoy en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit puis Harry laissa Malefoy avec le doyen afin qu'ils planifient les cours de rattrapage que le jeune homme ferait à partir du lendemain de Noël.

**88888**

La fête de Noël était ce que Harry attendait le plus. Il s'ingénia décorer la maison avec toute la fantaisie dont il était capable et ce ne fut plus le vieux taudis de Sirius mais une splendide maison toute illuminée.

- Whoua Harry, tu n'as pas fait les choses moitié !

Malefoy posa son manteau sur la table de la cuisine en regardant autour de lui. Harry sempressa d'envoyer le manteau dans le vestibule tout en continuant de mettre ici et là des décorations.

- Et le sapin ? demanda le blond au bout dun moment.

- Dans le salon, répondit son compagnon avec un mouvement de baguette magique qui projeta des petites fées multicolores sur son trajet.

- Fait attention mon cœur, fit le blond en chassant une fée de son épaule. Tu vas éborgner quelqu'un si tu continues à faire des grands gestes comme ça...

Le brun haussa les épaules et continua ses décorations.

Malefoy découvrit alors le sapin dans le salon, dans le coin près de la fenêtre et resta scotché devant. Un instant il cru que le sapin en question venait en droite ligne de la Grande Salle de Poudlard tant il était semblable. Les guirlandes blanches brillaient de milles feux, les boules en verre translucide reflétaient le grand feu de la chemine et les centaines de bougies fixées sur les branches étaient du plus bel effet.

Malefoy était en pamoison devant le sapin quand deux bras lui entourèrent la taille.

- Alors ? fit Harry en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Pour un premier sapin je m'en tire bien ?

- Plus que bien ! fit le blond en lui prenant les mains.

Ils se dandinèrent une seconde puis Malefoy se retourna et dit :

- Je suis heureux que nous puissions passer enfin un Noël tous les deux...

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry en souriant.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis recula et jeta un regard vers le haut. Malefoy leva la tête et regarda la branche de gui accrochée une poutre du plafond.

- Tradition Moldue je suppose ? fit-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, on doit embrasser la personne qui se trouve sous le gui avec nous.

Malefoy sourit de plus belle et embrassa Harry en disant :

- Voilà une tradition que jaime !

Le repas de Noël resta intime. Rien qu'eux deux et des plats fantastiques prépares magiquement. Il dinèrent devant la cheminée où flambait des grosses bûches, ayant le sapin illuminé derrière eux et une douce musique en guise de fond sonore. Nul mot de fut prononcé pendant cette soirée, c'était inutile. chacun de deux garçons savourait la chance qu'ils avaient de passer Noël ensembles, leur premier vrai Noël en tant qu'amoureux, en tant que couple unit pour le reste de leur vie.

**8888**

- Harry, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Cela fait combien de temps déjà que vous êtes sorti du coma ?

- Six mois, répondit Harry. Ca la fera dans une semaine, le trente et un...

- Et tout va bien dans votre vie ? Vous avez retrouvé vos marques ? Votre compagnon vous aide ?

- Oui, oui, tout est parfait...

Harry détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait dru en cette fin janvier et, assit dans ce fauteuil, dans le cabinet d'un Psycho-sorcier, Harry soupira.

- Non, rien ne va en fait, fit-il au bout que quelques secondes.

- Je vous écoute, fit le Psycho-sorcier en haussant les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est d'ordre intime ?

- Non... Enfin pas uniquement mais cela contribue mon mal-être.

- Dites-moi tout...

Harry soupira et croisa les bras. Il se mit alors à raconter que depuis sa sortie du coma, Malefoy et lui n'avait pas couché ensemble une seule fois. Il y avait de nombreuses gâteries, encore plus de petites attentions, de clins et de baisers volés, mais rien de sexuel à proprement parlé. Ils se couchaient le soir dans le même lit, s'embrassaient puis se tournaient chacun d'un côté du matelas, comme un vieux couple.

Légèrement gêné, Harry empiéta sur le fait que le blond ayant maintenant reprit les cours, il rentrait rarement les soirs de semaine, et le week-end, les câlins s'étaient espacés.

- Et quoi pensez-vous que cela soit du ? demanda le Psycho-sorcier en écrivant sur un calepin avec une plume à papote. Est-ce votre retour qui trouble votre compagnon au point qu'il ne ressente pas d'attirance sexuelle pour vous, ou est-ce vous qui le repoussez ?

- Je ne le repousse pas, fit Harry. Au contraire, je tente par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans notre lit mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui met mes plans l'eau à la dernière minute. Une lettre à envoyer brusquement, un devoir à terminer, quelqu'un à contacter, une visite à donner... il m'a aussi fait le coup du mal de tête et de la grosse fatigue... Vous pensez quil essaie de m'éviter ?

- Vous non, votre lit oui... A-t-il eut des amants pendant que vous étiez dans le coma ?

- Un seul, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, mais cela n'a duré qu'un mois, fit Harry. C'était son meilleur ami, ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord, l'autre avait trouvé une compagne et il l'a épousée au début du mois... Ils ont une fille de dix mois...

Le Psycho-sorcier pinça les lèvres et regarda son calepin. Il changea ses jambes de sens puis demanda :

- Concernant les gâteries dont vous avez parlé tout l'heure... Ne soyez pas gêné, j'en ai vu d'autres.

- C'était toujours de sa propre initiative... Il m'allume, fait ce qu'il faut puis c'est terminé, on n'en parle plus... Plusieurs fois il est arrivé qu'à peine j'aie éjaculé, il se relève et aille vaquer à ses occupations... J'ai l'impression d'être une vache que l'on trait, docteur... Rapidement, sans sentiments...

Harry serra fortement les jambes et fini par les replier sur le canapé, nouant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il appuya son front dans le creux formé et le Psycho-sorcier soupira :

- Bien, fit-il. Je vais déjà vous prescrire une potion pour vaincre votre dépression grandissante. Ensuite, est-ce que vous sortez suffisamment ? Je veux dire, allez-vous en ville, allez-vous faire des courses, chez des amis ?

- Pas ces temps à cause du froid pour les balades en ville mais sinon oui je passe beaucoup de temps chez Hermione ou Ron Ils ne sont pas retournés à l'Université, ils ont décidé de reprendre Poudlard pour soulager notre vieille Directrice...

- Noble initiative, fit le sorcier en hochant la tête. Bon, fit-il ensuite en se levant.

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un calepin sur son bureau et tendit la feuille Harry en disant :

- Allez la boutique au bout de la rue, le propriétaire est une connaissance, il possède des potions que je prescris à mes patients. Il vous donnera cette potion pour vous redonner un coup de fouet au moral et un conseil, sortez ! Allez en ville, dans les endroits où il y a du monde, même si cela vous rebute, et rencontrez de nouvelles têtes.

Harry se leva du canapé et hocha la tête. Il prit le parchemin et le fourra dans la poche de son jean en serrant la main du Psycho-sorcier. Il quitta ensuite le cabinet, délesté de plusieurs dizaines de Gallions et remonta la rue, l'âme en peine.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Drago gardait ses distances de cette façon, surtout maintenant alors qu'il était si empressé et si tendre durant les premiers mois... C'était comme si... comme si... comme s'il s'était lassé ?

Harry sursauta en réalisant cela. Il regarda autour de lui et s'approcha d'un mur. Il s'y adossa et passa ses mains sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le faire succomber à son charme... Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux... L'attente douloureuse d'Icare, le combat contre Voldemort, les six ans de coma... Non...

Harry sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues. Il se laissa lentement descendre jusqu'au sol, les deux mains crispées sur sa bouche, prit d'une violente nausée.

- Monsieur ? fit soudain une voix au-dessus de lui. Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Dois-je appeler un médecin ? Vous m'entendez ?

Harry cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête. Lentement il releva la tête et se remit sur ses jambes en s'agrippant au mur. Il essuya son visage mouillé d'un geste presque rageur puis se détourna et planta là le jeune homme qui s'était inquiété pour lui. Celui-ci le regarda partir, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer sur le trottoir, puis comme le Gryffondor disparaissait dans une boutique, le jeune homme descendit du trottoir et traversa la route pour continuer à vaquer à ses occupations.

Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir de l'herboriste qui devait lui remettre sa potion pour soigner sa dépression. L'homme de l'autre côté du comptoir attendit patiemment que l'autre lui adresse la parole avant de demander finalement ce qu'il voulait à Harry.

- Ceci, fit le brun en lui tendant le papier froissé qu'il avait tiré de sa poche.

- Ach ! Fous fenez de chez le Dr Enfeus ! Che fois, che fois ! Bouchez pas, che refiens, fit-il avec un accent allemand à couper au couteau.

Harry hocha la tête. Il navait pas comprit grand chose mais quand l'homme revint avec un petit sac en papier marron contenant plusieurs minuscules fioles, Harry hocha la tête et lui donna les deux Gallions que coûtait le remède.

Il quitta ensuite la boutique, son sachet dans la poche de son manteau et il retourna jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là, et il demanda à Tom, le barman, de lui servir l'alcool le plus fort qu'il avait.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur Potter ? demanda le barman édenté et bossu en déposant devant Harry un minuscule verre rempli dun liquide jaune pisse qui fumait légèrement.

- Oui, merci Tom. Tenez amenez-moi la bouteille...

Harry lança cinq Gallions au barman qui les fourra aussitôt dans sa poche et revint un instant plus tard avec la bouteille d'alcool, sans poser une seule question.

Lorsque que la bouteille fut vide, Harry regarda la dernière goutte tomber au fond de son verre. Il rota discrètement et plissa le nez tant le goût était atroce. Le menton appuyé sur son bras reposant au bord de la table, le brun semblait en tenir une belle mais même pas. Malgré extrêmement haute teneur en alcool de cette boisson, presque cent cinquante pour cent, le brun ne se sentait mme pas assez ivre pour oublier ce qu'il avait découvert sur son couple, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Tom ! appela-t-il alors. Bouteille...

Le barman vint vers lui en s'excusant auprès du sorcier avec qui il discutait au bar et il prit la bouteille en disant :

- Vous avez sifflé mon tord-boyaux maison en une heure ! Non, terminé, filez maintenant, allez cuver ailleurs.

Harry grommela et se leva. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et quitta le bar par la porte arrière. Il se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, profitant que l'arche soit ouverte par une famille de sorciers, pour passer dans le monde magique.

Là, il déambula dans la grande avenue marchande remplie de sorciers et de sorcières aux tenues bigarrées à souhait. Malgré le froid, l'allée était bondée et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la station de transplanage qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez lui.

.

- Aïe !

Il y eut un grand bruit de cassé et Harry apparu dans l'armoire à vaisselle, détruisant la porte et les étagères ainsi que tout ce qu'elles supportaient. Transplaner en étant ivre n'était pas une très bonne idée...

Se relevant, il tira sa baguette magique, la regarda, regarda les dégâts, puis renonça. Il n'était pas complètement soul, mais suffisamment éméché pour détruire autre chose plutôt que réparer le vaisselier. Ça attendra demain...

Montant dans sa chambre, Harry s'affala sur son lit et se mit sangloter :

- Pourquoi, Drago... fit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi depuis quelques semaines... Est-ce que tu es lassé ?

Harry plongea son visage dans son oreiller et fini par s'endormir. Il ne se réveilla que plus tard transi de froid, dans l'obscurité du crépuscule, et il s'assit sur le lit en se tenant la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un Dragon était en train de faire ses griffes sur son cerveau... Saisissant sa baguette magique, il fit apparaitre une aspirine et un verre d'eau et avala le cachet sans respirer. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine et constata les dégâts fait sur le vaisselier. Il répara le tout d'un sort net et bref puis il remonta dans le salon et entreprit de ranger un peu. C'était vendredi soir et Malefoy allait rentrer dès le lendemain matin, normalement...

**88888**

- Dis-donc, Ron

- Mui ?

Hermione posa sa plume dans l'encrier rouge et dit :

- Je trouve Harry bizarre depuis quelques temps...

- Ha toi aussi ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ca fait environ deux mois qu'il... je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il déprime...

- Tu as aussi cette impression ? Pourtant, quand on lui pose la question tout va bien avec Drago... Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

- Cest vrai que d'habitude il est plus enjoué que ça... Ils se sont peut-être disputés, va savoir ?

- Mouais... Enfin il doit venir dimanche, on verra bien, on parlera un peu tous les trois.

Ron hocha la tête et reprit la lecture d'un énorme livre relié de cuir bleu. Il était en train de prendre des notes pour le professeur Chourave qu'il aidait cette semaine-là.

N'étant que deux à vouloir soulager leurs professeurs, ils s'étaient répartis ces derniers et devenaient leurs Assistants une semaine sur deux. Hermione passait cependant plus de temps auprès de McGonagall, dans son bureau, pour l'aider à faire le tri dans les monceaux de dossiers et autres papiers qui s'accumulaient plus vite que la vieille sorcière ne pouvait les traiter... Il ne fait décidement pas bon de vieillir, même pour un sorcier...

* * *

_A tout de suite pour le chapitre 5 !_

_N'oubliez pas la tite review !_

_Bisowww_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà une nouveau chapitre dans la foulée du 4 ! Bon celui-ci est plus long et je pense plus tendu que les autres.  
_

_Aller bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Assit dans le fauteuil, Harry sirotait un verre d'alcool quand l'arrivée de son compagnon fut annoncée par un violent craquement résultant de la distorsion de l'espace-temps provoquée par le Transplanage.

- Chéri ! Je suis rentré !

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il bu son verre jusqu'au bout d'un seul trait et Drago apparu dans le salon, étonné de ne pas avoir eut de réponse.

- Ha bah tu es là ? Tu pourrais répondre.

- Assied-toi, répondit simplement Harry.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Docilement mais lentement, comme méfiant, il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de Harry et remarqua la bouteille de Olds sur le guéridon et le verre vide que le brun tenait du bout de doigts, négligemment au-dessus du vide, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Tu as bu ? fit le blond.

- Ouais. Parce que ça me donne du courage.

- Pour ?

- Faut qu'on parle toi et moi, ça ne peut plus durer.

Malefoy cligna des yeux rapidement, perdu :

- Mais encore ? fit-il.

- Toi et moi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Tu veux rompre ?

La commissure des lèvres de Harry s'abaissa et il répondit calmement :

- Non

Aussitôt Malefoy parut soulagé, Harry reprit alors :

- Je suis allé chez Enfeus ce matin

- Ton psy ? Mais pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ouaip... Toi.

- Moi ? Mais... Harry, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu racontes là...

Harry se redressa alors, posa son verre sur le guéridon et Malefoy remarqua que la bouteille de Whisky avait prit une sacre claque. Il ne dit cependant rien, Harry tenant remarquablement bien l'alcool, mais le Gryffondor se chargea de briser le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me repousses de cette faon ?

- Te repousser ? Mais Harry, je ne comprends strictement rien ce que tu essayes de me dire... Je suis navré mais...

- Oh oui, navré, tu peux l'être !

- Mais ? Harry... Bordel explique-moi où je vais m'énerver...

- Oh c'est simple, depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensembles, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour une seule fois !

- Fait l'amour ? Mais... mais si voyons...

- Ah oui ? Et quand ?

- Mais chaque fois que je te...

- Ce n'est pas ca que j'appelle faire l'amour ! le coupa Harry en se levant brusquement. Tes petites gâteries sont peut-être très bien mais moi je veux coucher avec toi, que tu me fasses l'amour, dans notre lit ! Mais non ! Môssieur est toujours trop occupé avec ses cours, avec une lettre envoyer, avec quelqu'un à voir ! Comme par hasard, les soirs où j'ai envie ! Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours une excuse pour ne pas me suivre dans notre lit ?? Hein ??

Toujours assit, dos droit, Malefoy ferma les yeux. Harry s'approcha d'une fenêtre, regarda dehors puis revint en disant :

- Drago, est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus assez ? Est-ce que tu es lassé de nous ?

- Bien sr que si je t'aime toujours ! Comme avant ! Et non je ne suis pas lassé de nous deux, pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Mais parce que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour une seule fois alors que nous sommes ensembles... depuis des années !

- Tes années de coma ne comptent pas, fit le blond sur un ton boudeur. Et si nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour comme tu dis c'est parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

Cette phrase tomba comme un couperet bien affuté sur la nuque de Harry qui sentit son cœur louper un battement.

- Tu... Tu, bafouilla-t-il. Tu na pas envie de moi ? Pourtant tu disais que... Et puis quand tu me touches tu...

- Oui, quand je te vois nu je bande et alors ? Ce n'est absolument pas parce que j'ai envie de te faire l'amour ! C'est simplement parce que tu as un corps splendide et que je suis incapable d'y résister !

Harry serra les mâchoires. Les lèvres pincées, il sentait les larmes monter mais surtout la colère poindre en lui. Il serra les poings et soudain explosa :

- Vas-t-en !

- Pardon ? fit le blond, faussement surprit.

- Vas-t-en ! Quitte ma maison !

- Tu me chasse ?

- Parfaitement ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! martela Harry en tapant du pied par terre.

Malefoy, surprit par la colère de son compagnon, hésita un seconde. Soudain le brun se mit dégager de la magie. Elle crépita autour de lui et le Serpentard bondit hors de son fauteuil juste temps : une boule d'énergie frappa le dossier et électrifia le fauteuil entier. Terrifié, Drago saisit son manteau et transplana aussitôt. Harry sentit aussitôt sa puissance se calmer et il respira lentement et profondément pour dominer les deux magies qui se côtoyaient en lui. Il regarda alors le fauteuil qui fumait doucement puis il traversa la maison, prit son manteau et transplana à Londres. Il entra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva et commanda l'alcool le plus fort qu'il y avait dans la maison. On lui servit un petit verre de Vodka et il réclama la bouteille, donna un billet de cinquante euros puis ressortit dans la rue et alla s'effondrer sur un banc sur l'un des nombreux ponts qui enjambaient la Tamise, afin de s'y souler à son aise.

.

Jasper éclata de rire. On lui frappa sur l'épaule, il souhaita une bonne fin de soirée ses amis puis sen alla de son côté en rigolant tout seul. Lui et ses meilleurs amis sortaient d'un karaoké où ils avaient chanté à tue-tête le plus faux possible ce qui avait donné des fous rires à se pisser dessus. Ils avaient aussi pas mal bu et tous étaient pas mal éméchés. Tous sauf Jasper qui ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool et préférait donc tourner au jus de fruits et autres sodas. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne conduisait, ils habitaient trop près pour avoir à prendre la voiture pour aller s'amuser.

Jasper posa le pied sur les marches d'un des ponts enjambant la Tamise et quelque chose le fit tressaillir. Il entendit alors un froissement de papier et un hoquet, ou peut-être un sanglot. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne sur le pont à part un clochard assit non loin, occupé à vider consciencieusement une bouteille d'alcool sous le regard avide son chien dépenaillé. C'est alors que le jeune homme vit, debout sur le parapet du pont, une longue silhouette, fine et gracieuse, aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Tout d'abord Jasper ne réagit pas mais quand la silhouette écarta les bras et jeta dans le vide un objet de forme longiligne, il comprit que la personne était sur le point de se jeter dans la Tamise. Or ces derniers temps elle était gelée sur plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur et une chute du haut d'un pont tuait sans aucun doute.

- Excusez-moi ? fit Jasper en approchant prudemment. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La silhouette se retourna et Jasper sursauta :

- Vous ? fit-il. L'homme de ce matin qui a fait un malaise dans la rue ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Il plissa les yeux et entreprit de descendre du parapet. Instinctivement Jasper tendit les bras mais Harry secoua la tête :

- Ca va, fit-il. Je ne suis pas ivre...

- Ce n'est pas une bouteille que vous avez jetée à l'instant ?

- Si de Vodka, mais ce n'est que de l'eau cette piquette...

- Piquette ? De la vodka... D'où vous sortez vous ?

Harry haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire :

- Si vous saviez, fit-il en soupirant.

Il s'approcha alors la rambarde et s'y accouda, regardant en bas.

- Vous aviez l'intention de sauter ? fit alors Jasper.

- Oui et non, répondit Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'adossa alors la balustre de fer forgé et soupira en renversant sa tête en arrière. Jasper regarda sa gorge distraitement puis fronça les sourcils et dit :

- Vous avez une belle cicatrice sur la gorge... Accident ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

- Vous avez quelque chose de très mystérieux avec vos réponses évasives, monsieur...

- Potter, répondit Harry. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Jasper Heise...

- Heise ? Vous êtes Allemand ?

- D'origine seulement, je suis un pur produit British ! répondit Jasper en se frappant la poitrine d'un coup de poing sec. Je vous offre à boire ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné :

- Je ne savais pas les M.... les Londoniens aussi aimables et courtois...

Jasper plissa les yeux :

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ca se voit mais pourtant vous parlez anglais sans aucun accent... J'avoue ne pas comprendre...

- Je suis né ici, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais dans le même monde que vous.

- Vous êtes de la haute ?

- On va dire ça, fit Harry avec un rictus.

- Allez, venez boire un verre, il pèle ce soir, ca va nous réchauffer et nous pourrons discuter encore un peu... A moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer chez vous ?

- Pas la peine, personne ne m'attends... plus maintenant.

Jasper baissa les yeux sur les mains du brun qui pendaient nonchalamment dans le vide et il vit lanneau dargent massif son auriculaire :

- C'est une alliance ? demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda sa main gauche :

- Je le croyais... Alors, vous me l'offrez ce verre ?

Jasper hocha la tête et il entraina Harry dans le bar où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec ses amis et qui restait ouvert toute la nuit car il était adossé à une boîte de nuit et que c'était la nuit qu'il faisait son plus gros chiffre d'affaires.

**888888**

- Drago ?

- Bonsoir, mère...

- Mais que fais-tu ici, chéri ?

Le blond baissa la tête. Il eut soudain un soupir saccadé et Narcissa bondit de son fauteuil et saisit son unique fils entre ses bras. Le blond plongea son visage dans la poitrine de sa mère et se mit à pleurer plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Quand il parvint à se calmer, Narcissa lui essuya le visage avec son délicat mouchoir de soie quelle rangeait entre ses seins. Le tissu avait la délicate odeur de son parfum et Malefoy eut l'impression de retomber en enfance. Il renifla et hoqueta puis sa mère l'entraina sur le divan et l'y fit asseoir. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau fraiche puis demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Pire...

- Vous avez rompu ?

Le blond déglutit puis laissa tomber :

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ma parlé comme ça !

- Explique-moi, mon fils, je suis perdue... fit Narcissa, perturbée par la détresse de son fils.

Respirant un bon coup, Drago tenta de relater ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt chez Harry et lui, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il tenta d'être le plus fidèle possible et quand il eut terminé, après des coupures suite à des larmes, il faisait nuit noire.

- Chéri... fit Narcissa en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu ne voulais pas de lui ?

- Mère, je...

- Drago, tu aimes Harry plus que la vie elle-même, votre amour a survécu six ans de coma, ce n'est pas rien ! Tout le monde le croit indestructible et toi, quand il te demande pourquoi vous n'avez encore jamais rien fait, tu lui sors que tu n'en a pas envie ? C'est extrêmement maladroit, mon chéri...

- Oh Merlin oui je sais... Oh maman, je ne veux pas le perdre !

Narcissa, le cœur en miettes, prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça lentement pour le calmer.

.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, Harry frappa son verre de téquila contre celui de Jasper qui se contentait de soda. Le liquide orangé sembla protester quand un peu d'alcool échoua dans le verre et Harry sourit.

- Vous tenez vraiment très bien l'alcool ! fit Jasper, impressionné. Vous avez bu six téquila et deux Whisky et vous êtes encore lucide, chapeau ! Mais alors demain le mal de crâne...

- Et n'oubliez pas la bouteille de vodka sur le pont ! s'exclama Harry en riant.

- Ouais d'ailleurs les jeunes vous allez aller finir ailleurs, fit le barman en s'approchant, essuyant le bar.

- Oh allez, Marco ! fit Jasper. J'ai bu que du jus de...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Jasper, ton copain a sifflé suffisamment d'alcool pour tomber ivre mort et il a atteint la limite, alors ouste. Allez prendre l'air et investissez un autre bar.

- Okay, okay, ça va, fit Jasper en grommelant.

Harry vida soudain son verre cul sec puis le reposa bruyamment sur le comptoir et balança un billet de deux cent euros au barman en prenant Jasper par le poignet.

- P'tin ! fit Jasper quand ils furent dans la rue. Vous lui avez filé deux cent balles !

- Et alors ? demanda Harry. Allez, venez, allons prendre l'air, ça peut pas nous faire de mal.

Harry balança ses mains derrière sa nuque et s'en alla en sifflotant comme un gamin de douze ans. Jasper, qui n'en revenait pas qu'on puisse lâcher un billet aussi gros comme ça sans rien ressentir, le suivit et le rattrapa à grande enjambées comme Harry grimpait les marches d'un pont sur la Tamise.

Ils allèrent de l'autre côté et Big Ben fut en vue :

- C'est beau quand même, fit Harry en contemplant les décorations de Noël encore accroches un peu partout. J'ai décoré ma maison moi aussi mais je crois que je vais bientôt tout enlever

- Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes que mi-janvier...

- Trop de souvenirs...

Jasper pencha la tête sur le côté et Harry soupira. Les mains dans les poches il voûta son dos et Jasper eut pitié pour lui.

- Où est-ce que vous habitez ? demanda-il alors.

- Square Grimmaurd...

- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Je sais, mais je ne comptais pas rentrer ce soir. Je n'ai personne qui m'y attend...

- La personne qui vous a donné la bague votre doigt n'est plus avec vous ?

- Je ne sais pas... Nous nous sommes disputés tout à l'heure et c'est ce qui m'a conduit ici...

- Je vois... Et vous aviez bu quoi avant que je vous trouve sur ce pont ?

- Une demi-bouteille d'un Whisky pur-feu...

- Et avec tout ce que vous avez ingurgité ce soir pendant que nous discutions, vous n'êtes pas un peu ivre ?

- Il m'en faut beaucoup plus que cela, fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tout en parlant ils avaient reprit leur route et soudain Jasper s'arrêta et monta sous un porche sombre qui s'éclaira à son approche :

- Je m'arrête ici, fit-il.

- Ha quelle heure est-il ?

- Deux heures passées... Vous voulez monter un moment ?

Harry regarda le haut immeuble de style victorien puis il haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune homme dans l'entrée, dans l'ascenseur puis dans son petit studio de vingt-cinq mêtres carrés.

- Excusez le désordre mais je vis seul et je néai pas suffisamment de place pour ranger le bazar qu'on nous donne au Lycée...

- Vous tes lycéen ? Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-neuf ans. Et vous ?

- Vingt-trois. Mais je ne me souviens pas de cinq de mes anniversaires. Les cinq derniers précisment....

- Ah pourquoi donc ?

- J'étais dans le coma.

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Ouaip... Tu as de l'alcool ici ? On peut se tutoyer hein ?

- Oui, oui, bien entendu. Non désolé, je n'ai pas d'alcool... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui tient bien l'alcool, en fait un simple verre de vin me fait tourner la tête alors j'évite...

- Je vois...

- Mais toi tu m'impressionne, tu as ingurgité tellement d'alcool sans rien manger ! Tu dois boire depuis le berceau ce n'est pas possible autrement...

- Non, je ne bois pas en temps normal...

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry soupira alors et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Jasper alla chercher une grande boîte d'amuse-gueule salés et il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit-banquette en disant :

- Dis-moi, il y a un truc qui m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure...

- Tout à l'heure quand ? demanda Harry en avalant plusieurs petits biscuits, regardant son nouvel ami du coin de l'œil.

- Au bar tout à l'heure...

Harry haussa un sourcil et baissa la tête. Il mâcha puis avala et Jasper ajouta :

- Ta manche gauche... Quand tu t'es accoudé au bar, elle a comme résonné...

Harry le regarda de travers. Il n'allait pas non plus lui avouer tout trac qu'il était un sorcier et ce que ce qui se cachait dans sa manche gauche était précisément sa baguette magique...

- Tu as du entendre ma montre... fit Harry en montrant son poignet droit avec la belle montre en argent brillant. Ou ma bague peut-être ?

- Non, non, c'était bien la manche... Alors à moins que tu aies des coutures en plastique...

Harry haussa à nouveau un sourcil :

- Te tracasse pas avec ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu as du rêver.

Jasper hocha la tête mais pas convaincu. Il quémanda des biscuits et Harry lui tendit le pot en demandant :

- Tu as de la famille dans le coin ?

- Non mes parents et ma petite sur vivent au Pays de Galles, je suis à Londres pour quatre ans, pour mes études...

- Le Lycée ?

- Non, je veux devenir médecin. Je termine le lycée en juin et en octobre j'intègre l'académie de médecine.

- Ha, d'où la quantité impressionnante de bouquins... fit Harry en regardant les piles monstrueuses de bouquins en tous genres qui s'empilaient sur la moindre surface plane.

Jasper rougit légèrement et enfourna deux biscuits puis éviter d'avoir à répondre. Harry sourit.

- Rassure-moi, tu as une petite-amie quand même ?

- Oui, bien entendu... Mais c'est les vacances en ce moment, elle est rentre chez elle, à Paris.

- A Paris ? Tu vas dans un lycée international ou bien ?

- Non, non, un bon vieux lycée anglais, mais Nat est française et elle habite ici chez son père et sa belle-mère. Pendant les vacances elle retourne chez sa mère.

- Ha d'accord. Ouah, tu as une sacre collection de films ! s'exclama soudain le Gryffondor.

- Ha ça ? Oui fit Jasper en regardant la bibliothèque murale au-dessus de son lit, dans son dos. Deux cent cinquante DVDs et il y en a pour tous les goûts. Tu veux regarder un film en bouffant des cochonneries ?

Harry sourit puis pouffa et hocha la tête. Jasper se mit alors à genoux sur son lit et commença à inventorier les films qu'il avait mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas tellement. Le regarda rivé sur la fenêtre, il dit :

- Regarde, il neige...

- Hein ? Ha oui... Tu veux regarder quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, choisi, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, je n'ai pas regardé de film depuis que je suis sortit du coma et j'ignore ce qui est sortit ces six dernières années.

- Bon alors va pour celui-là ?

- Ok, très bien.

- Tu peux te poser sur le pieut si tu veux, la chaise est pas super confortable...

Harry se dandina un peu sur ladite chaise puis acquiesa et s'assit sur le lit, le dos contre le mur. Il tira une peluche en forme de lapin de sous son dos et la posa sur ses cuisses en disant :

- J'en ai une comme celle-là...

- Ha ouais ? Elle est vieille pourtant.

- La mienne aussi, fit Harry en souriant.

Jasper éteignit alors la grande lampe et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il s'installa contre le mur à son tour et lança le film.

Harry tourna les yeux vers Jasper. Le jeune homme avait le regard rivé sur le téléviseur, un cran dordinateur en fait, et le film lui rendait les yeux d'un bleu glaçon alors qu'il les avait marrons. L'image de Drago revient à l'esprit de Harry et il serra les mâchoires. Soudain Jasper sursauta et Harry le regarda aller arrêter le film en disant :

- Il était bien ce film, merci...

Il n'avait suivit aucune séquence dudit film, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant deux heures et serait bien incapable de savoir de quoi causait le film...

- De rien, fit le jeune homme en souriant. Oh dis regarde, il est presque quatre heures du matin...

- Bof, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. T'aurais pas du café ?

- Si, je dois bien avoir ça...

Jasper sauta du lit et s'approcha d'une gazinière appuyée contre un petit frigo et entourée de placards. Le jeune homme prit du café soluble dans un placard et deux mugs sur l'égouttoir à vaisselle. Il versa des granulés dans les deux tasses puis appuya sur le bouton d'une bouilloire électrique. Harry se leva alors et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il regarda la fumée sortir de la bouilloire puis soupira profondément et Jasper haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête sur le côté :

- Toi t'as vraiment un problème...

- Mais non...

Peu convaincu, Jasper pinça les lèvres et servit le café dont l'odeur envahit tout l'appartement. Il sortit des biscuits sucrés dun placard puis tous deux retournèrent sur le lit pour siroter le breuvage légèrement amer tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

.

Couché dans la chambre d'amis, dans la petite maison que sa mère avait achetée en Suisse, six ans plus tôt, non loin de Bale, Drago regardait le soleil se lever. Il songea à Harry et décida de rentrer à Londres dans la journe pour qu'ils aient une franche discussion. Cette dispute de la veille l'avait totalement déboussolé et comme un gosse, il avait transplané au seul endroit où il pourrait pleurer sans retenue, dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tu es déjà levé ? demanda cette dernière en voyant son unique enfant entrer dans la salle à manger où elle prenait son petit-déjeuner.

- Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit... Je vais rentrer à Londres, je dois lui parler, on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça... Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de colère si subitement.

- Ne l'agresse surtout pas, d'accord ? Parlez calmement, l'idéal serait en mangeant. Et surtout, ne remet pas sur le tapis l'attaque qu'il a lancée contre toi hier. Il était en colère, sa magie la dépassé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, d'accord ?

- Oui, mère... Merci de m'avoir écouté...

- Allons mon grand, je suis ta mère, je suis là pour ça, et franchement, cela me ferait très mal de vous voir vous séparer pour une si petite chose alors que votre amour a survécu à six ans de coma. Ce serait vraiment du gâchis.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il prit un croissant dans le panier devant sa mère puis remonta dans sa chambre et alla prendre une longue douche après quoi il demanda à l'unique Elfe de Maison de sa mère de lui trouver des vêtements propres. Elle lui amena une robe de sorcier à sa mère, noire et droite, le genre de robe que l'on met pour rester la maison.

- Je n'ai trouvé que celle-ci qui puisse aller à un jeune homme... s'excusa l'Elfe. La Maitresse n'a pas ramené d'hommes depuis des années alors il n'y a pas d'affaires ici...

- Ce n'est rien, Tina, fit Drago. Avec quelques retouches magiques elle fera l'affaire. Et mes autres affaires ?

- Elles seront propres dans une minute, jeune maître...

Drago hocha la tête puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les reins simplement enroulés dans une serviette éponge beige. Il suspendit la robe de sorcier à un cintre et l'envoya flotter devant lui. Il la retoucha ensuite selon ses goûts et quelques minutes plus tard elle ressemblait à l'une de celles qui encombraient son armoire au 12. Tina revint avec du linge dans les bras et le jeune homme la remercia et la congédia. Il s'habilla ensuite rapidement et regarda l'heure comme il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides. La pendule indiquait dix heures. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer et il alla dire au revoir à sa mère avant de transplaner jusqu'au 12 qu'il trouva vide.

- Harry ? Chéri, tu es la maison ?

La porte d'entrée claqua au même moment et Harry apparut dans le vestibule. Il se déchaussa rapidement et attrapa le pommeau de la rampe d'escalier pour monter mais il se figea en voyant son compagnon dans l'entrée du salon.

- Harry...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le brun un peu sèchement.

- Chéri, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça... Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer ainsi, c'est inconcevable... Je... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es à ce point en colère contre moi...

- Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne vais pas te le dire, répliqua le Gryffondor en gravissant les marches légèrement bancales du vieil escalier.

- Chéri ! Bon sang mais attends !

Le Serpentard se rua derrière son compagnon et entra dans leur chambre au moment où celui-ci fermait la porte.

- Harry, je ten supplie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je changerais. Je t'en conjure, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime plus que tout... Notre couple a survécu à ton coma... Si nous nous séparons maintenant ce sera un véritable gâchis ! Mon amour... S'il te plait, parlons...

Les mâchoires du Gryffondor remuèrent. Il serra les lèvres puis hocha la tête :

- Ok, fit-il. Nous allons parler. Franchement, sans ombres sur la langue, même si c'est gênant ou si ca fait mal. Promit ?

- Parole de sorcier.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant mais bon... Parole de sorcier.

- Viens, viens alors... Viens, asseyons-nous...

Prenant les mains de son amant, Drago l'entraina vers les deux petits fauteuils près de la fenêtre, séparés par un guéridon de fer forgé qui supportait une cruche en argent remplie d'eau.

Harry sentit son cœur accélérer au contact des mains de son amour de toujours. Il le suivit sans rechigner mais se dégagea juste avant d'atteindre le fauteuil en disant :

- Ecoute, je vais aller prendre une douche, d'accord ? J'ai déambulé en ville toute la nuit, je rentre seulement, je me sens poussiéreux...

- D'accord...

Harry fila alors dans la salle de bains mais laissa la porte entrouverte. Par intermédiaire du miroir de l'armoire au dessus du lavabo, il regarda son compagnon et lui trouva un air misérable à souhaits mais tellement craquant ! Harry le regarda s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et se servir boire. Il regarda un moment dans le verre d'eau, comme s'il cherchait à y voir le futur, puis il le reposa sur le guéridon et regarda la fenêtre. Harry se mordit alors la lèvre. Il secoua la tête, se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui portaient l'odeur de l'appartement de Jasper, et les fourra au fond de la panière, sous un tas de serviettes de bain en attente d'être lavées. Il sauta ensuite dans la douche, abusa un peu du gel douche pour masquer au possible toute trace d'odeur suspecte sur son corps car Drago le connaissait parfaitement et aimait particulirement l'odeur naturelle de ses cheveux indomptables ou celle de son torse, légèrement poivrée. Or là, entre la transpiration, l'alcool et l'aftershave de Jasper qui semblait empoisonner chaque meuble de son appartement, un chien-droguier y aurait laissé sa truffe !

Après sa douche, Harry enfila une robe de sorcier d'intérieur par-dessus son boxer et retourna dans la chambre, pieds-nus. Lentement, il s'assit en face de son compagnon et tous deux se regardèrent alors en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le brun n'attaque :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je me suis mis en colère hier ?

- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ta colère, ni pourquoi tu m'as chassé de chez nous de cette faon, je ne...

- Simplement, nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour depuis que nous sommes ensembles, le coupa Harry. Une gâterie, même plusieurs par jour, ne sont pas, à mes yeux, ce que j'appelle faire l'amour. Pour moi, faire cet acte c'est rendre hommage à ce qui nous lie, plonger au plus profond l'un de l'autre, autant physiquement que psychiquement. C'est nous unir pour la vie, consolider notre amour... Même si depuis six mois que je suis sortit du coma, chacun de nous désigne l'autre comme son mari auprès de ses amis, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes pas mariés et nous n'avons mme pas consommé nos fianailles ni même nos retrouvailles.

Drago déglutit. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis dit :

- A l'époque où tu as été empoisonné par Voldemort... Nous n'étions pas si proches que cela, je ne ressentais rien pour toi ou si peu, mais j'ai apprit à te connaitre au fil des semaines et tu es tombé amoureux de moi... Quand Icare est né et que Voldemort t'a renvoyé chez nous, j'avais déjà développé un petit sentiment amoureux envers toi mais je ne me sentais absolument pas près à franchir ce cap-là, j'en avais très peur... Ton amour pour moi me faisait peur, c'était trop d'un coup, trop violent... Et puis après il y a eut le combat, ton coma, je suis tombé dans les bras de Sigsig, tu t'es réveillé et là, tout a changé...

- Et en quoi, mon amour ? En quoi notre relation a-t-elle changé ? Elle a survécu à mon coma, pendant six ans sans espoir de me voir un jour me réveiller, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer Pourquoi maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, que nous vivons sous le même toit, que nous partageons le même lit, il n'y a rien de plus ?

- Depuis ton retour je... commena le blond.

- Continue. On a dit qu'on se disait tout.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, jai peur de toi en quelque sorte...

- Peur ? De moi ? Pourquoi, parce que j'ai en moi les pouvoirs de Voldemort ? Tu sais que jamais je ne m'en servirais pour te faire du mal, toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Hier matin, je suis allé voir Enfeus, comme je te l'ai dit et j'ai eut beau lui dire que j'allais bien, il a planté le doigt là où ca faisait mal. Je lui ai alors tout déballé, tes gâteries et tes petites attentions entre deux portes... Je lui ai même dit que plusieurs fois tu venais à moi, tu faisais ta gâterie et peine j'avais joui tu partais retourner à ton travail... Dans ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression d'être une vache que l'on trait, sans sentiments, rapidement, avant d'aller faire autre chose...

En écoutant cette tirade, Drago avait brusquement pâli. Il porta une main à sa bouche et soudain il plongea sur Harry et l'étreignit avec une telle force que le brun manqua rapidement d'air et le repoussa.

- Mon amour, fit le Serpentard en lui prenant les mains entre les siennes, agenouillé devant lui. Pardonne-moi, je... je ne m'étais pas rendu à quel point tu souffrais... Je pensais que tout allait bien comme tu m'accompagnais lors de nos unions...

- Crois-tu simplement que, du moment que je me paye un orgasme, je suis heureux ? Je ne suis pas une putain, Drake et encore moins _ta_ putain. Je ne serais pas et ne serait jamais un vide-couilles pour toi, je veux être ton amant, ton mari, celui qui va partager ta vie jusqu la mort, celui qui saura tout de toi, même tes plus intimes secrets, celui qui pourra dire fièrement que je vis avec le fils de la plantureuse Narcissa Malefoy qui semble s'embellir à mesure que passent les années... Celui qui élèvera nos enfants à tes côtés et les regardera devenir des hommes

- Ou des femmes.

- Ou des femmes, oui...

Harry sourit alors et Malefoy se redressa. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa presque violemment. Leurs langues se trouvèrent en un quart de seconde et ce fut l'un des plus longs et de plus passionnés des baisers qu'ils avaient changés depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Harry sentit un poids senvoler de son cœur. Il sentit ses mains prises dans celles du blond se réchauffer sensiblement et il croisa ses doigts avec ceux du Serpentard. Le blond brisa alors le baiser et noua ses bras autour de Harry pour le serrer très fort contre lui et tenter de se faire pardonner son manque évident de considération de ces dernires semaines...

* * *

_Et voala ! Un de plus !_

_Malheureusement, pour le chapitre 6, il va falloir attendre (oui je sais, encore) mais j'ai tellement de choses sur le feu que je jongle entre mes romans et mes fics et que parfois ce n'est pa simple. Cela dit, dès que le chapitre est terminé, je le poste, promit!_

_Bisouxxxx_

_PS: n'oubliez pas la revieuw, miciiii !_

_PS2 : __Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera enfin Icare mais aussi son très cher papounet, Benzine! Avis au fans ! Lol_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Après de nombreuses semaines sans update, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspi pour boucler ce sixième chapitre et attaquer le 7 mais malheureusement, ma muse s'essouffle sur cette fic donc si je parviens jusqu'au chapitre 10 je devrais m'estimer heureuse. Voilà, voilà, sinon quoi d'autre ? Ham... Oui, bonne lecture ! :)

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de page ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Tu crois que cest une bonne idée ?

- De ?

- D'aller chez eux ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi... chut on vient !

Deux ombres disparurent dans l'obscurité dune maison et on entendit soudain un rire dans la large rue qui faisait le tour du Square Grimmaurd.

- Arrête de dire des neries, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu !

Deux silhouettes apparurent alors dans la flaque de lumière dun lampadaire et toutes deux étaient étroitement réunies. L'une des deux avait une toque de fourrure sur la tête mais une longue et fine mèche blonde flottait dans son dos tel une flamme sur fond noir.

- C'est eux chuchota une voix dans les ombres. Le grand blond, cest la description qu'_il_ à donnée...

- Et l'autre alors ?

- Je pense que c'est le bon... Laissons-les rentrer chez eux, on reviendra demain soir...

Il y eut un bruit de plumes, comme lorsque que des pigeons s'envolent, puis le silence revint.

Sur le seuil du 12, Drago poussa Harry dans le hall et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Le square était tranquille, silencieux et recouvert dune bonne couche de neige.

- Chéri, rentre et laisse le froid dehors, tu veux ?

Le blond regarda dans la maison puis entra et la lourde porte se referma.

- Qu'est-ce quil y a ? demanda Harry en défaisant son manteau.

- Rien, j'ai eut comme un drôle de pressentiment... une présence...

- Bah, ce devait être des voisins qui rentraient chez eux. Aller viens, allons nous réchauffer, je suis congelé.

Malefoy retira son manteau puis prit le brun dans ses bras en disant :

- Par quel moyen désires-tu te réchauffer, mon amour, ce soir ?

- Pas ce dont quoi tu penses, mais plutôt un bon chocolat chaud...

- Ah...

Harry pouffa. Il tourna la tête et embrassa le blond sur la joue avant d'aller dans la cuisine. L'autre alla dans le salon et s'assit dans un canapé en regardant le sapin de Noël qui semblait veiller sur eux. Il y avait encore deux ou trois cadeaux non déballés à son pied, et ils étaient pour Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient encore pas eut le temps de venir les chercher, faute de temps à consacrer à leur amis à cause de leur folle idée de reprendre Poudlard.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est dingue leur idée ?

- A qui donc ?

- Granger et Weasley...

Harry revint dans le salon avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud et il s'assit prs de son compagnon en disant :

- Si, c'est complètement fou. Mais je pense comme eux que le Ministre ne doit surtout pas mettre la main sur Poudlard. Hermione est une acharnée et Ron la suivrait jusqu'au Pôle-Nord si elle le lui demandait Alors reprendre Poudlard... Je pense qu'ils y arriveront. Et quand ils y seront, il sera bien plus facile d'embaucher de jeunes professeurs pour remplacer ceux que nous avons toujours vus et qui aspirent peut-être une retraite loin d'enfant épuisants qui ne sont même pas les leurs...

- Est-ce que ca te plairait de devenir professeur ?

- Et en quoi ? Je ne suis bon quen Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il n'y a plus trop de raison d'apprendre se défendre de ça depuis que Voldemort est mort...

- Mais il y aura toujours un mauvais sorcier caché dans un coin pour jeter un mauvais sort, fit Malefoy comme Harry posait sa tasse vide sur la table basse et se serrait contre le blond qui l'entoura de ses bras. Et je pense que, sans aller jusqu'à leur apprendre jeter un Avada Kedavra, savoir jeter ne serais-ce qu'un Expelliarmus ou un Impedimenta en étant sûr d'atteindre sa cible, cest déjà pas mal non ?

Harry pinça les lèvres :

- Si... Mais de toute faon, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione prenne la tête de Poudlard d'ici la rentrée de septembre...

- Elle en serait capable ! s'exclama Malefoy en riant.

Harry se mit à rire son tour puis les deux garons firent silence et savourèrent le fait d'être tous les deux ensembles, devant un sapin de noël qui commenait, certes, à perdre ses aiguilles, mais qui symbolisait quelque part la solidité de leur couple qui avait pourtant bien faillit se briser quelques jours auparavant.

**888888**

- Bandes dincapables !!

Les incapables en question se recroquevillèrent face contre terre et fermèrent les yeux, attendant l'habituelle pluie de coups qui, cependant, ne vint pas. Prudemment, l'un deux releva la tête :

- Maitre...

- Je vous avais dit de me ramener Potter ! hurla une grande ombre cachée derrière une statue gigantesque mais dont la tête brisée gisait entre ses pieds.

- Mais il était avec un autre gars, un blond, celui que vous aviez décrit... fit l'autre en tremblant.

- Vous êtes des incapables, j'aurais dû y aller moi-même ! hurla l'ombre. Maintenant sortez ! Dehors !

Les deux incapables ne demandèrent par leur reste. Ils filèrent aussi vite que leurs grosses pattes le leur permettait et l'ombre se retrouva seule dans sa grotte plongée dans le noir, excepté quelques grandes vasques remplies de sable que l'on avait enflammé.

Soupirant, le propriétaire de l'ombre alla s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil de pierre grise recouvert d'une vaste fourrure trouée. Il tendit ses longues pattes noires terminées par des serres, et ses mains, tout aussi larges que ses pieds, se posèrent sur les deux figures humaines en pierre taillées dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Benzine grogna soudain et planta les griffes de sa main droite dans la figure humaine sous sa paume. Il l'arracha et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour la regarder. La figure était immonde, comme tordue de douleur et, serrant le poing, Benzine la réduisit en poussière qui tomba dans un petit bruit sur le sol.

- Tu me payeras tout ce que j'ai subit à cause de toi ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Son hurlement enragé résonna dans la grotte et fit trembler les voutes du plafond qui s'effritèrent dangereusement. Au dehors, cependant, autour d'un grand feu de bois, les discussions se turent aussitôt.

Fhrom, l'un des incapables revenus précédemment, frissonna.

- Il est de pire en pire ces derniers temps...

Près de lui, deux jeunes femelles se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles et il les regarda durement. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre sans rien dire et Fhrom ajouta :

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'il est là d'ailleurs, à ressasser cette histoire ?

- Ca fera sept ans à la mi-anne, pourquoi ?

- Et en sept ans, vous ne croyez pas quil aurait pu se bouger son derrière au lieu d'attendre et plonger notre peuple dans la terreur ? Combien d'entre-nous a-t-il tué parce qu'il était furieux ?

- Trop, fit un autre, agenouillé près d'un énorme quartier de viande quil découpait à l'aide d'une dague luisante. Nous n'avons même plus de naissances depuis son arrivée, nos femelles ont trop peur pour enfanter...

Il regarda ses propres femelles, quatre au total, assises non loin, en train de manger tranquillement. Fhrom soupira et regarda son compère en disant :

- Denk et moi sommes allés chez ce Potter dont il ne cesse de rabâcher le nom...

- Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Un simple sorcier...

- Un sorcier ? Notre Maître en a après un sorcier depuis tout ce temps ? Mais que lui a-t-il fait ?

- Personne ne le sait... fit Denk en secouant la tête.

- Moi si...

Les trois Harpies mâles et la douzaine de femelles tournèrent aussitôt la tête en manquant de se démettre la nuque. Fhrom se redressa, portant une main au poignard qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

- Qui est-là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Elvih, pour vous servir... fit la voix.

Devant les Harpies au plumage noir et la peau grise, apparut une Harpie, plus fine, au plumage d'un rouge soutenu et la peau rose tendre, comme l'intérieur d'un poisson bien frais.

- Une Harpie rouge... fit Fhrom, abasourdi. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il en se reprenant, son poignard toujours à portée de sa main.

- Je suis une Harpie, un mâle dans la force de l'âge, répondit Elvih. Je suis le petit-fils de votre maitre...

Le visage de Fhrom passa du gris cendre à la couleur du lait caillé. Sa main se desserra lentement de la garde de son poignard et il dit :

- Le petit-fils ? Mais notre maitre n'a jamais quitté ce monde, il...

- Il l'a quitté, fit Elvih. Une fois, le temps d'une année, environ, pour aller enseigner l'Art des Potions chez les sorciers... A Poudlard.

- A Poudlard ! Mais...

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous parliez de Harry Potter ? demanda alors Elvih.

- En effet mais...

- Harry Potter est mon grand-père...

Nouveau silence abasourdi chez les Harpies grises et Fhrom, qui semblait être seul à avoir l'usage de sa voix, bafouilla :

- Tu veux dire que ton père est le fils de... et de...

- Mon père est le petit de Harpie que votre maitre a engendré illégalement avec Harry Potter, le sorcier-maitre du monde des Humains, après avoir abusé de lui lorsqu'il était au collège, il y a bientôt huit ans, ce qui l'a conduit atterrir ici, dans votre clan de réprouvés...

- So-Sorcier-maitre ? Mais Non, tu nous mens ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Une Harpie et un sorcier ne peuvent engendrer ! Ils ne sont pas compatibles ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes tous ici ?

- Je sais pourquoi vous tes ici, tous... fit Elvih. Vous avez tous, un jour ou l'autre de votre vie, tenté d'engendrer avec un humain, volontairement pour certains d'entre vous, pour d'autres non...

Elvih posa ses yeux de braise sur une petite femelle au plumage noir corbeau et la peau gris cendre. Celle-ci cacha aussitôt de son bras emplumé le ventre rond qu'elle portait. Le mâle qui la protégeait, Niden, grogna alors et Elvih inclina la tête.

- Protège ta femelle, fit-il. Mais elle mourra quand son petit viendra au monde sauf si elle vient avec moi.

- Tu veux m'enlever une de mes femelles ? fit Niden. De quel droit oses-tu venir ici avec tes plumes rouges comme le feu ? Qui est ta mère ?

- Elle s'appelait Neyela, elle est morte en me donnant le jour...

Fhrom fronça les sourcils puis dit :

- Je connaissais Neyela... J'ai vcu avec son clan de longues années avant de... d'atterrir ici. Je suis navré d'apprendre sa mort.

- Elle l'a fait en tout état de conscience, mon père n'est pas de taille normale, il est beaucoup plus imposant que vous et les femelles qui lui appartiennent ne restent en vie que si elles ne donnent vie aucun petit...

- Plus imposant ? Que dis-tu là !

- Harry Potter a mit mon père au monde au péril de sa vie... Sans l'ancien sorcier-maitre Voldemort, Harry Potter serait mort, tué par mon père. En change, le sorcier a gardé mon père et lui a donné des potions pour en faire une machine de combat redoutable. J'ai quatre ans, je suis adulte mais mon père avait sept mois quand il est devenu adulte... Maintenant, il a sept ans et il serait capable de briser cette roche d'un coup de poing.

Elvih montra de son index griffu un bloc de granit plus haut que lui et apparemment bien compact. Fhrom serra les mâchoires.

- Ce que tu nous raconte-là est tout bonnement incroyable !

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, posez la question à votre maitre ou alors envoyez quelqu'un au Rocher du Crâne de Phénix demain à midi. Je vous y attendrais avec mon père...

Elvih s'inclina alors puis rabattit ses ailes sur son visage en souriant énigmatiquement. Il disparu dans une volute jaune et le silence revint immédiatement autour du feu.

- Avons-nous rêvé ? demanda soudain Niden.

- Je crains que non, fit Fhrom en secouant la tête. Ce Elvih était aussi réel que vous et moi...

- Niden ? fit soudain une petite voix.

La Harpie tourna la tête et regarda la petite femelle qu'Elvih avait repérée.

- Il a raison, fit-elle en s'approchant, marchant à quatre pattes, les hanches abaissées à cause de sa grossesse. Je vais mourir en donnant le jour à ce petit et l'emporter avec moi...

- Tu crois sérieusement ce qu'il a dit ? fit une autre femelle, plus vieille, qui arborait déjà quelques rides sur son visage grisâtre. Je ne suis pas morte moi quand j'ai donné le jour à ce petit d'humain même si lui n'a pas survécu...

- Mais tu n'avais pas seulement deux ans, fit la petite femelle en s'asseyant. Tu as déjà dix ans, Nola... Moi je vais mourir, je le sais... Et je ne le veux pas. Niden, s'il te plait, demain, laisse-moi partir avec Elvih... Tu m'as recueillie quand j'ai été malmenée par ces sorciers... Tu les as tués pour me venger... Je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante, mais je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant. Et puis je te fais la promesse que je reviendrais.

Niden serra les mâchoires. Il regarda Fhrom qui tourna la tête vers la bouche noire de la grotte. Seul le silence en provenait et Fhrom dit soudain :

- Demain matin j'irais signaler au maitre que Lohn et moi retournons chez les humains pour notre mission. Tu viendras avec nous exceptionnellement. Vous, fit-il ensuite à ses femelles, Nola en faisant partie. Vous, vous resterez ici et ferez en sorte de couvrir Faena pour que le maitre ne s'aperoive pas de son absence.

- Oui, fit Nola en inclinant la tête.

Fhrom décréta ensuite qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre son nid et Niden se détourna pour rejoindre le sien. Il poussa ses deux autres femelles devant lui et se retourna pour voir si Faena le suivait. Voyant qu'elle restait accroupie près du feu, il revint vers elle et la prit par le bras.

- Allons, viens, fit-il. Faena...

- Niden... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je suis trop jeune...

La jeune femelle se releva et Niden la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le ventre dur contre ses hanches puis il repoussa Faena et posa sa main sur le ventre en disant :

- Ce petit d'humain naitra sans te prendre la vie, je t'en fais la promesse, Faena. Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens et je ferais tout pour que tu le restes, même si je dois en mourir.

Faena déglutit. Son beau visage rendu orange par les flammes du feu se tordit. Niden la prit ensuite par le coude et l'entraina vers leur nid. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin du grand taillis tapissé de mousse et tira sur elle un vieux drap déchiré. Elle soupira ensuite et ferma les yeux, sentant les regards de son compagnon et des deux autres femelles posés sur elle.

- Niden, j'ai peur pour elle...

- Moi aussi Kaya, moi aussi, malheureusement, elle a raison. Elle est trop jeune, à son âge nos femelles sont loin de songer à donner la vie... Elle mourra si personne ne fait rien. Cet emplumé couleur de sang tombe à pic. Il y a si peu de femelles dans notre clan que toutes celles pouvant enfanter sont les bienvenues.

- Tu es conscient qu'elle pourrait te revenir stérile ? demanda l'autre femelle, une vieille Harpie à la peau ridée. J'ai plus d'une centaine d'années, Niden, et je sais que quand les sorciers s'approchent de nous, ce n'est pas en bien...

- Ecoute, il est tard, nous en reparlerons demain. Couchez-vous.

Les deux femelles hochèrent la tête et allèrent se tasser contre leur consoeur. Niden, lui, se roula en boule à l'autre bout du nid et peina trouver le sommeil. Il regarda le ciel couleur de cendre de ce monde aride et dépouillé, et il repensa à cette horrible erreur de jeunesse qui l'avait conduit ici... Secouant la tête, le jeune mâle grogna et entoura sa tête de ses longs bras, cachant son visage dans ses plumes et finit par s'endormir.

**888888**

- C'est moi, père...

- Elvih ? Alors ?

- Les Réprouvés vont venir au rendez-vous accompagnés d'une jeune femelle enceinte. Elle a été violentée par un sorcier et est presque à terme.

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un mois, moins...

Assit en tailleur sur un gros rocher plat, Icare demeura pensif. Il regarda vers la lune qui n'affichait qu'une partie de ses rochers blancs puis il demanda :

- Où leur as-tu dit de nous retrouver ?

- Au Rocher du Crâne de Phénix...

- Très bien.

- Dois-je aller voir Grand-père ?

- Non, inutile. Il prendrait peur en te voyant.

- Je suis moins imposant que toi... fit Elvih avec un petit sourire.

- Certes, mais c'est un sorcier, ne l'oublie pas et même s'il ne le montre pas, l'expérience qu'il a subie avec moi l'a traumatisé. Il est devenu méfiant envers moi...

- Cela t'attriste ?

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, sans lui je serais soit mort soit au service de Voldemort...

- Et son ami ? Le blond ?

- Drago Malefoy...

- C'est ça. Ce n'est pas ton père mais je ressens beaucoup d'amour pour lui dans ton coeur, père... J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Tu ne le pourras sans doute jamais, fiston, répondit Icare avec un sourire. Aller, il est tard, va dormir.

- Oui, père. Bonne nuit.

Icare hocha la tête puis le jeune homme s'éloigna dans la nuit. Il rejoignit le vaste nid où dormaient déjà les quatre autres femelles d'Icare, et il se pelotonna contre l'une delles, celle qui l'avait élevé après la mort de Neyela.

* * *

Et voala ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Une tite review pour le dire ? Bisoux, bisoux!


	7. Chapter 7

Bon ben à croire qu'il me faut 2 mois pour écrire un chapitre... En fait j'ai eut terriblement de mal à ecrire ce septieme chapitre mais le 8eme, que je vais poster juste derriere, a été moins compliqué. Pour info, j'ai attaqué le 9eme ;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Harry inspira profondment. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et posa ses mains à plat contre la tête de lit. Il poussa alors sur ses bras pour s'étirer et bailla largement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva la lumière bizarre entrant par les persiennes.

Se tournant le flanc, le Gryffondor constata avec un grognement que son amant n'était plus dans le lit. Il se rappela alors que c'était lundi matin et que le Serpentard devait être à l'école depuis longtemps.

S'extirpant laborieusement des chaudes couvertures, le Gryffondor se traina littéralement jusqu la cuisine, descendant les innombrables escaliers de la maison tentaculaire de son parrain au rythme dun escargot.

En sapprochant de l'immense fourneau où était maintenue au chaud une bouilloire en permanence, Harry loucha sur l'éphéméride accrochée à côté d'une ardoise où s'alignait la liste pour les prochaines courses.

- 5 janvier... fit-il en se frottant le visage. Déjà... Ca passe trop vite...

Il haussa les sourcils puis soupira et alla se faire un bon café bien corsé en songeant que le temps passait dcidment _beaucoup_ trop vite. Il avait l'impression que la veille encore Drago et lui contemplaient leur sapin de Nol dans les bras l'un de l'autre en savourant ce moment de bonheur unique.

Alors quil sirotait le breuvage brulant et amer, Harry entendit un bruit sourd dans le salon et se redressa, surprit. Il était, aux dernières nouvelles, seul dans la maison, ayant congédié Kreattur quelques années en arrière après que l'Elfe de Maison l'ai trahit. Se levant, le Gryffondor se rendit dans le salon et jeta un regard circulaire. Il constata qu'un désordre indescriptible régnait en maître sur le lieu, comme d'habitude, puis une tache blanche attira son oeil et il s'approcha du foyer de la cheminée mourante.

- Tiens... un colis ?

Posant sa tasse sur la table basse, il tira le colis des braises et l'emmena avec lui la cuisine pour l'ouvrir. Une lettre se déplia toute seule quand il repoussa le papier kraft qui emballait le paquet et l'enveloppe, tirant une langue rose en ruban de cachet, dit, avec un cheveu sur la langue :

- Début du message ! _Monsieur Harry Potter, voici les livres et le matériel nécessaires à vos cours. Vous trouverez les cours les plus importants des six dernières années et nous vous laissons la décision quant à votre rythme de travail. Sachez toutefois que vous passerez un examen chaque fin de mois afin de valider vos études, quel que soit leur stade d'avancement. Vous pourrez vous faire aider de monsieur Malefoy mais en aucun cas lui demander de répondre à votre place aux devoirs. Sachez que nous n'avons pas l'habitude que nos élèves travaillent à la maison, mais parce que c'est vous, nous faisons un effort exceptionnel. Nous attendons donc de votre part la plus grande sincérité et assiduité durant les prochains mois et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à la transmettre à monsieur Malefoy qui nous la fera parvenir. Cordialement, le Doyen._ Message terminé, autodestruction !

Lenveloppe se déchiqueta soudain en petit confettis et Harry cligna des yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une enveloppe parler toute seule c'était une Beuglante, destinée à Ron principalement, lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard, quand ils avaient fait leur entrée fracassante en voiture volante...

Remis de sa surprise, Harry repoussa de la main les débris de l'enveloppe puis étala les livres devant lui sur la vaste table de cuisine qui pouvait accueillir la famille Weasley en totalité sans quand personne ne mange en ayant les coudes enfoncés entre les côtes.

- Ca fait beaucoup... fit-il en faisant la grimace, dénombrant mentalement plus d'une douzaine des livres différents.

Prenant un rouleau de parchemin un peu aplati, il le déroula et son visage pâlit. Devant lui s'alignaient la totalité des leçons et leurs devoirs correspondants ainsi que les livres nécessaires à la bonne comprhension du cours. Heureusement, certains livres servaient plusieurs fois, mais malgré cela, la liste n'en restait pas moins impressionnante et Harry soupira.

- J'ai intérêt à mettre un sérieux coup de collier... fit-il. Plus question de faire comme à Poudlard à m'amuser en permanence au lieu de réviser...

Aprs un nouveau soupir, le Gryffondor décida qu'il allait en premier lieu terminer son petit-djeuner, puis s'habiller et aller faire des courses, et qu'après seulement il s'intéresserait sérieusement à ses cours.

/

Drago rentra un peu avant le diner et trouva son compagnon attablé la cuisine, au milieu de parchemins et de livres qui avaient envahi tout le vaste plateau de bois.

- Je vois que tu as reçu tes cours, fit-il en prenant un livre au hasard. Hum, ça remonte tout ça...

- En effet...

Le Gryffondor leva la tête pour accueillir son amant dun baiser puis il dit :

- Tu savais qu'ils allaient arriver aujourd'hui ?

- Le Doyen me l'a dit ce matin quand je suis arrivé, fit le blond. Tu as attaqué ?

- Je lis pour le moment... Apparemment, les cours de première année sont des révisions de ce que nous avons fait à Poudlard...

- Oui, c'est presque ça toute l'année avec quand même des nouveaux cours. En deuxième année ca devient sérieux, plus de révisions, que des nouvelles choses à apprendre. Là, tu n'as que les livres de la première année.

- Jai vu ça... C'est déjà impressionnant.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Bien entendu, jéy mettrais le temps mais je vais y arriver. Et j'aurais mon diplôme en même temps que toi.

Malefoy sourit. Il demanda ensuite si le diner était déjà fait et Harry secoua la tête. Le blond retroussa alors ses manches et décida de s'atteler à la popote afin de laisser le Gryffondor à ses bouquins.

/

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement et Harry se prit à ses révisions au point de pratiquer les sortilèges tout en surveillant les repas ou le ménage.

Alors quil maniait le balai du bout de sa baguette magique, il lisait un livre qui flottait hauteur de ses yeux tout en écoutant des questions lues à voix haute par une plume à papote légèrement modifiée.

- Avec qui tu discutes ?

Hermione apparut dans la cuisine, surprise. Elle vit alors le livre flottant, le parchemin sur la table, la plume dressée prête à écrire, et le balai qui se baladait tranquillement dans la pièce.

- Je révise, fit Harry en souriant. Leçon terminée, fit-il ensuite.

Le livre se ferma dans un claquement et s'envola vers le parchemin qui se roula tout seul.

- Salut, Mione, quest-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors le Gryffondor. Tu t'en sors avec Poudlard ?

- Ca va, je pense qu'on va pouvoir changer le nom de la Directrice d'ici septembre, répondit la Gryffondor avec un clin d'oeil. Et c'est justement la raison de ma visite.

- Ah ?

- Oui, jai besoin dun professeur...

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas Hermione...

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es le Maître-Sorcier d'Angleterre Harry ! Même les plus bornés des mages t'écouteraient !

- Et alors ? fit le brun en se retournant brusquement. Hermione, tu crois que c'est facile de vivre avec le souvenir de la mort de Voldemort ?

- Non, bien sûr que non que ce n'est pas facile, mais je ne te demande pas de raconter cette partie de ta vie, juste d'enseigner à des gamins à se défendre contre la magie noire. De plus, je n'aurais pas engager un mage noir réformé pour te seconder puisque tu en es un...

- Je ne suis pas un mage noir ! tonna Harry aussitôt.

Hermione sursauta.

- Excuses-moi, fit-elle, penaude. Je n'ai pas réfléchi... Est-ce que tu veux bien y penser ? En parler avec Drago ? S'il te plait... Pour moi ?

Harry leva les yeux au plafond puis inspira profondément et hocha la tête.

- D'accord, fit-il. J'en parlerais à Drago ce soir quand il rentrera mais ne mets pas tout de suite mon nom sur la salle de DCFM, ok ?

- Daccord. C'est promit !

La brunette lui décocha un large sourire puis elle lui tomba dans les bras avant de transplaner. Harry soupira alors et regarda ses cours empilés sur la table. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait fait que la moitié du premier cours de révision et il commençait à réaliser que ces six années dans le coma et les six derniers mois à ne rien faire avait sérieusement mit à mal son savoir...

/

La discussion avec Drago au sujet de poste de professeur dû être remise à plus tard. En rentrant la maison, Harry se rendit compte que son amant était tellement stressé que le moindre mot de travers le faisait aussitt décoller. Il en fit les frais malgré lui...

- Drake, tu vas me parler autrement !

- Ecoute, je suis crevé, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je révise comme un malade depuis trois mois, je vais péter un câble alors fiche-moi la paix deux heures, tu veux ?

- Je me fiche que tu sois stressé, ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton ! Je pourrais très bien te mettre dehors ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que je te jette dehors ?

- Tu noserais pas le faire...

Le blond croisa les bras.

- Tu crois que je n'en serais pas capable ? fit le Gryffondor sur un ton de défi. Reparle-moi encore une fois comme si j'étais ton chien et tu verras si je ne suis pas capable de te mettre à la porte de MA MAISON !

Sur ce le Gryffondor tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre à l'étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il entendit pester puis une porte claqua et le silence revint.

Assit sur un petit lit de camp qui faisait office de canapé dans le bureau, Malefoy ruminait. Depuis le jour de la rentrée, depuis le 5 janvier précisément, il était stressé à un tel point que n'importe qui subissait sa mauvaise humeur. Jusque là Harry avait laissé filer mais visiblement, ce soir, il avait décidé de riposter et son tir nourris avait plutôt blessé le Serpentard.

- Me mettre la porte... grommela-t-il. Il est sérieux ?

Soupirant, le blond s'allongea sur le dos.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Il y a six mois que nous sommes de nouveau ensembles et rien ne se passe comme je l'avais espéré, ou si peu... Nos nuits sont glaciales la plupart du temps et quand il a envie, pas moi, ou vice versa...

Un nouveau gros soupir s'échappa de la poitrine du blond et il se rassit au bord du lit. Il se frotta le visage puis tira sa baguette magique et fit venir à lui ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Heureusement, le week-end approchait et ils allaient pouvoir décompresser et mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry redescendit, apparemment calmé. Il trouva son amant dans le salon, en train de lire un énorme pavé. Aucun des deux ne regarda l'autre directement et quand Harry traversa le salon pour gagner le bureau, le blond se redressa.

- Excuses-moi fit-il.

- Plait-il ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

- J'ai dit, excuses-moi...

- Encore...

- Excuses-moi.

- Encore...

- Ca va peut-être aller, là non ?

Harry sourit. Le blond ferma son livre puis le Gryffondor vint s'installer sur ses genoux en disant :

- Tu es si occupé que ça à l'université ?

- Les cours sont durs, les heures ne passent pas vite... Je n'ai plus de temps pour nous...

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il se mit soudain sur ses jambes et saisit sa ceinture en disant :

- Prenons cinq minutes alors...

- Hein ? Là, maintenant ? Ici ? Mais...

Harry fronça les sourcils et le Serpentard se tut. Harry ouvrit son pantalon et s'approcha. Malefoy baissa ledit pantalon puis le boxer noir et entreprit de mettre au garde à vous le mini-lui de son amant, ce qui fut très rapide. Pour lui aussi le garde à vous fut très rapide et également rapidement douloureux...

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda le blond quelques secondes plus tard, tenant la hampe dans sa main, regardant son amant d'en bas.

- Continue encore, je fais durer...

- Moi je ne vais pas tenir longtemps...

Harry sourit. Il fit lâcher prise à son amant et s'agenouilla. La seconde suivante il plongeait entre les cuisses du blond et, en effet, ce dernier vint très rapidement.

- Désolé...

- Pas grave. Continue maintenant...

Se relevant, Harry lui présenta à nouveau son entrejambes et Malefoy, soulagé, s'appliqua ensuite aussi bien que possible. Les gémissements de son amant eurent cependant tôt fait de faire remonter son mini-lui, près pour un second round, et quand Harry se libéra dans la bouche du blond, Malefoy cracha sur le sol et prit le poignet du Gryffondor qui se retrouva sur le canapé. Le blond se redressa, l'enjamba et lui présenta son pénis tendu. Surprit par cette position qu'ils n'avaient jamais pratiquée, Harry regarda le blond puis accepta et caressa de ses mains et de sa langue le membre offert jusqu'à la jouissance.

/

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, totalement débraillés, les deux amants étaient silencieux. Se redressant, Malefoy glissa entre son compagnon et le dossier du canapé et caressa le ventre plat et musclé du brun en disant :

- Où sont les pouvoirs du lord ? Ici ? Là ?

- Ici, fit le brun en posant un doigt sous son nombril.

- Comment sont-ils contenus ?

- Sincèrement, je l'ignore, mais comme parfois j'ai une douleur, je pense qu'ils sont sous une forme de pierre, une sorte de cristal...

- Là tu dis ?

Harry hocha la tête et Malefoy appuya doucement ses doigts sur la zone de peau satinée entre le nombril et le pubis de son amant. Il fit glisser son index en dessinant lentement un S et Harry frissonna. Il lâcha soudain un petit cri et Malefoy s'arrêta.

- Là, fit-il en sentant sous son doigt une chose dure et irrégulière.

Il la caressa un instant, pensif, puis demanda :

- Est-ce que tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait la retirer ?

- Magiquement ?

- Ou non...

Harry haussa les paules.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont liés moi, si je peux réellement m'en servir, s'ils peuvent être retirés sans que je ne craigne rien... Je ne sais pas. Ça te dérange tant que ça ? Il y a des semaines que tu ne mas pas parlé de ça...

Le blond retira son doigt et baissa la tête. Harry lui caressa les cheveux puis entreprit de se rhabiller. Il s'assit au bord du canapé et remonta son caleçon puis son pantalon avant de se lever pour boutonner le tout. Malefoy en fit autant en restant allongé puis Harry se tourna vers lui en disant :

- Si je me débarrasse de ce cristal, tu auras moins peur de moi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Harry pinça les lèvres puis se détourna et quitta le salon. Et voilà, le moment d'intimité était terminé. Il avait duré en tout et pour tout...

- Neuf minutes... fit Malefoy amèrement en regardant sa montre.

Soupirant, le blond se laissa retomber sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment plus entre eux et ce depuis le réveil de Harry mais il ignorait quoi...

* * *

Et voilà ! N'heistez pas sur les review !

A tout de suite pour le chapitre 8

Phenix


	8. Chapter 8

Double update pour ce soir. Comme je le disais, le neuf est entamé et Benzine va faire son grand retour, je vais essayer de donner un peu de mouvement à ce neuvieme chapitre, d'autant plus qu'il sera l'avant-dernier, et oui, dix chapitre pour cette suite, pas une de plus.

Bonne lecture!

Phenix

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

Les semaines défilèrent. Février passa, et son quatorzième jour également, provoquant chez Harry une bouderie qui dura plusieurs jours à cause du fait que, prit par ses études, Malefoy avait complètement oublié leur première saint-Valentin. Après moult courbettes et câlins en tous genre, Harry fini par pardonner au blond et les jours reprirent ensuite leur interminable course et, fatalement, un jour, ce fut l'été...

- Nous sommes le vingt-neuf juillet...

- Et ?

- Il y a quoi demain ?

- Oh bon sang !

Hermione regarda Ron avec des grands yeux.

- J'ai faillit oublier l'anniversaire de Harry ! Heureusement que tu es là, Ron...

Le rouquin hocha la tête et la Gryffondor reprit :

- Faut lui trouver un cadeau... Déjà que Malefoy a oublié la saint-Valentin, si on oublie son anniversaire, c'est la rupture assurée...

- La rupture avec nous ou avec son blondinet ?

- Peut-être bien les deux... Seulement, ben Harry il a tout... On peut lui offrir quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... un autre amant, peut-être ?

- Ron !

- Mais quoi ? Non mais regarde-le quand même ! Ça va faire un an qu'il est sortit du coma et tu le trouves heureux, toi ? Honnêtement.

- Honnêtement ? Non.

- Bon !

- Il y a quelque chose qui a dû se briser entre eux... Ça allait bien à l'époque...

- Avant le coma d'Harry ? Oh oui, pour ce quon en savait, ça allait bien, vu que môssieur se payait aussi son ennemi mortel !

- Mais quest-ce que tu as à la fin à être aussi venimeux ? demanda soudain Hermione. J'ai fait quelque chose, j'ai loupé ton anniversaire ?

Ron secoua la tête.

- Non, fit-il. Excuses-moi, c'est moi... Je suis à cran c'est tout...

- A cause de ?

- De tout et de rien... Mais du château principalement. On a encore tellement de choses à faire, on ne pourra jamais ouvrir en septembre sans McGonagall et les autres vieux professeurs

- Mais si, les enfants...

- Professeur...

McGonagall apparut dans le bureau d'Hermione, l'ancien du bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor, et Ron se leva pour donner sa chaise à son ancien professeur qui dit :

- Merci Weasley... Quant au fait que vous n'y arriverez pas, je suis au regret de vous dire que si, miss Granger.

- Mais enfin, vous ne voyez pas les tonnes de choses qu'il nous reste encore à faire avant la rentrée ? Il me manque un professeur de Potions et un professeur de Défense...

- Et Potter ?

- Râpé...

- Il ne veut pas ?

- Quand je suis allé le voir, en janvier, il m'a dit qu'il allait en discuter avec Malefoy et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles mais comme je sais que ca ne va pas fort entre eux, je n'insiste pas...

- Hum, je vois... Quand au professeur de Potions, je pourrais m'en charger.

- Quoi, de le remplacer ou d'en trouver un ?

- D'en trouver un, bien évidemment. La retraite est si proche que je ne vais pas rempiler, monsieur Weasley, allons.

McGonagall jeta un regard chargé au rouquin qui détourna la tête. Hermione dit alors :

- Et sur qui avez-vous jeté votre dévolu, madame ?

- Il s'appelle Hercules.

- Quel nom singulier...

- Certes. Hercules Anfeust. C'est un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années qui vient de sortir de l'école des professeurs de Potions. Son CV ma été conseillé, parmi d'autres, par le professeur Rogue lorsque vous avez ouvert le recrutement mais je dois dire que ses notes aux examens potioniques m'ont grandement aidée à faire mon choix.

- C'est-à-dire ? Donnez-nous un exemple ? demanda Hermione, la mieux placée question notes élevées.

- Hé bien, vous avez eut 95 points à votre ASPIC de Potion, il en a eut 99 avec la mention Excellent... fit McGonagall avec une moue nonchalante.

- Quoi ? fit la Gryffondor en pâlissant.

- Et le dernier point ? demanda Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et McGonagall répondit :

- Personne n'a jamais eut cent pour cent des points à cet examen. Tout compte, aussi bien la recette que les ingrédients utilisés, que le type de chaudron et sa taille, que le type d'ustensiles et même l'écriture de la recette compte. Il a échoué sur les ustensiles, l'un des ses couteaux était légèrement rouillé sur le manche...

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- C'est plutôt...

- Tiré par les cheveux ? Je sais, mais c'est ainsi depuis que le monde est monde...

Hermione s'éventait de sa main. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait que quelqu'un avait eut de meilleures notes qu'elle...

- Miss Granger, ca va aller ? demanda McGonagall, inquiète. Vous voulez des Sels ?

- Non... Ca ira...

Prenant une grande inspiration, la brunette déglutit et hocha la tête.

- Convoquez-le, fit-elle calmement. Je veux voir qui à j'ai affaire et surtout je veux connaitre son prix.

- Je me suis permise de le contacter, fit McGonagall avec un sourire. Je me suis dit à juste titre que vous ne laisseriez pas un tel affront passer sans rien faire...

- Affront, affront, fit la Gryffondor en dodelinant du chef. Bon c'est un gros choc, je pensais avoir eut le meilleur résultat d'Angleterre et je...

- Oh mais vous l'avez, fit McGonagall. Il est Français, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son ancien professeur qui sourit légèrement. Ron sourit à son tour puis la brunette grommela et se remit à son travail pendant que la future ex-directrice allait convoquer ce jeune professeur prometteur.

/

Cependant, dans la maison de Square Grimmaurd, c'était encore le profond silence de la nuit. Toute la maisonnée était endormie mais si Harry dormait bien dans son lit, dans sa chambre, Malefoy, lui, dormait sur le lit de camp dans le bureau, mais pas à cause d'une quelconque dispute, mais plutôt à cause du fait qu'il revenait d'un voyage scolaire en Amérique et qu'il était rentré à quatre heures du matin et qu'il n'avait pas eut envie de réveiller son compagnon en allumant toutes les lampes de l'étage.

Ce fut le réveil dHarry qui se mit à danser sur place en bipant furieusement, à huit heures. Le Gryffondor émergea tranquillement en s'étirant et sembla surprit de ne trouver personne à son côté. La porte de la chambre souvrit au même moment et Malefoy apparut, sur la pointe des pieds.

- Salut, chéri...

- Oh tu es réveillé... C'est moi ?

- Non, le réveil... Tu rentres seulement ?

- Non, je suis arrivé à quatre heures mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Harry sourit. Le blond sourit en retour puis vint vers le lit et embrassa longuement son amant en disant :

- Tu m'as manqué toute cette semaine.

- A moi aussi. C'était bien alors ce voyage ?

- D'enfer. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.

- Sérieusement ? Fallait pas...

S'asseyant dans le lit, Harry alluma la lampe de chevet et Malefoy lui fit signe d'attendre. Il quitta la chambre, redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, sembla farfouiller, puis remonta et se présenta au brun en tenant une caisse en bois percée dans les bras.

- C'est quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ouvre, attention, c'est fragile.

- Fragile ?

Malefoy déposa la caisse sur les genoux d'Harry qui constata du poids non moindre de la chose. Soudain la boîte couina.

- Que ? fit Harry.

- Ouvre, aller !

Harry, un peu méfiant, repoussa le couvercle en bois et soudain un chiot tout noir plein de poils lui sauta dessus pour lui lécher copieusement la figure.

- Un chien ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en prenant la bestiole dans ses bras. Un petit chien ! Oh Drago mon amour !

Le blond sourit largement puis se pencha et Harry le gratifia d'un profond baiser avant de vite se reporter sur son cadeau qui se débattait, avide d'aller explorer sa nouvelle maison.

- Tu l'as ramené des Amériques ? demanda le brun en regardant la petite boule de poils aller et venir sur la couette en étudiant les bords du lit, histoire d'en apprécier la hauteur.

- Oui, le professeur n'a pas été trop d'accord mais je l'ai endormi et tout s'est bien passé pendant le voyage. Il te plait alors ?

- Oh oui, il est vraiment mignon. Je vais l'appeler Sniffle.

- Sniffle ?

- Oui Je sais, ca ne veut rien dire mais c'était le surnom de Sirius...

- Ah je vois. Hum, j'aurais peut-être d le prendre blanc, non ?

- Non, non, noir c'est parfait. Comme ça je ne serais plus tout seul à la maison quand tu es à l'Université.

Harry sourit puis Malefoy l'embrassa avant de se détourner en disant :

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et je file à l'Université, je dois faire un compte-rendu sur ce voyage. Je suis de retour midi.

- D'accord. Je t'aime, mon coeur !

- Moi aussi. Au fait..

- Mhm ?

- Joyeux Anniversaire.

Harry sourit de plus belle et la porte de la salle de bains se referma. Harry regarda alors le petit chien qui pleurait, voulant descendre du lit. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Harry le fit approcher. Dressant les oreilles, l'animal braqua ses yeux noirs sur son nouveau maître puis vint vers lui en sautillant et en aboyant. Harry le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le cajoler. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux que son amant avait pu lui faire en sept ans de vie de couple.

Parfaitement réveillé, Harry quitta le lit et mit le chiot sur le sol. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à fureter à droite à gauche, s'enfilant sous le lit, reniflant sous l'armoire, éternuant ou bondissant brusquement en reculant, le nez prit dans une toile d'araignée.

Quand Malefoy sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux humides, il trouva son compagnon accroupi près du lit, le bras dessous. Il se redressa en tenant une paire de chaussettes pliée pleine de poussière et, la secouant, il la balança au chiot qui se mit à courir derrière aussitôt.

- Il est vraiment trognon, fit Harry en se relevant.

Il passa ses bras sur les épaules du blond, l'embrassa, puis Malefoy dit :

- Je sais que ton anniversaire c'est demain mais tu aurais trouvé suspect que j'achète brusquement un chien...

- Et surtout que tu l'achètes en Amérique alors qu'on en a aussi ici.

Malefoy plissa le nez. Cette grimace lui valut un baiser supplémentaire puis, le libérant, Harry dit :

- Je vais aller Poudlard ce matin.

- Quoi faire ?

Harry pinça les lèvres.

- Je vois, tu vas accepter le poste de Granger ?

- Ouaip... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'investir assez dans mes études tout en tenant la maison. Déjà que notre couple fait les montagnes russes...

Malefoy grimaça. Harry avait malheureusement raison Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensembles, tout allait de travers. Le moindre mot plus haut que l'autre déclenchait une dispute qui se terminait par une engueulade et ils se réconciliaient ensuite par une gâterie vite faite...

Harry pinça les lèvres puis Malefoy quitta la chambre et le brun, enfermant le chien dans la pièce, se hâta daller prendre une douche. A neuf heures et demi il était Poudlard et le fait de n'être accueillit par personne le troubla.

Il se rendit cependant directement jusqu la Gargouille masquant l'escalier permettant d'accéder au bureau de la Directrice et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue qui sortait dudit escalier.

- Oh ! Monsieur Potter !

- Bonjour, professeur Rogue, fit le brun en tapant sa cuisse pour rappeler le chiot à l'ordre.

L'animal revint vers lui en louchant sur la Gargouille qui lui tirait la langue et Rogue observa le petit animal.

- Cadeau d'anniversaire ? supposa-t-il.

- Oui, Drago me l'a offert ce matin...

Rogue se baissa alors et le chiot vint flairer sa paume. Il y donna un coup de museau puis se détourna et dit :

- La même arrogance que votre cher parrain...

Harry déglutit. Il baissa les yeux et une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Ce qui est un défaut chez l'un peut-être une qualité chez l'autre, Potter, fit le sombre professeur en s'éloignant.

Peu sûr d'avoir tout comprit, Harry se hâta de passer le mur qui se refermait et Sniffle bondit entre ses jambes de justesse. Le Gryffondor se laissa ensuite porter jusqu'au sommet et entra dans le bureau de McGonagall après en avoir eut la permission.

- Doucement, cabot, fit le brun comme le chien se ruait sur le hibou de la vieille Directrice.

- Potter ? Quelle bonne visite ! Mais vous avez un chien vous maintenant ?

- Cadeau d'anniversaire, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant. Drago me l'a offert ce matin.

- Ah... Choix étrange mais si cela vous plait.

Harry sourit plus largement puis demanda :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas venu vous voir souvent depuis la sortie de mon coma mais... Je suis désolé, Madame, je sais que vous avez beaucoup fait pour moi durant les six longues années où j'ai t absent.

A la surprise de la vieille sorcière, Harry s'inclina.

- Allons, redressez-vous, fit McGonagall. Je sais ce que vous endurez, que ce n'est pas la vie que vous aviez imaginée en emménageant avec Drago au 12 et je peux aisément le comprendre, mais... Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, vous êtes un peu comme l'un de mes petit-fils et c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

- Merci alors...

Harry inspira brièvement puis sourit.

- Miss Granger et Mr Weasley sont dans le bureau de la Directrice de Gryffondor, fit alors McGonagall en hochant la tête. Ils seront ravis de votre visite.

- Je l'espère, d'autant que je viens avec une bonne nouvelle pour Hermione.

- Je le sais...

La vieille sorcière sourit puis Harry lui souhaita une bonne journée et tourna les talons en appelant son chiot qui vint à lui en sautillant joyeusement.

Bien entendu Hermione fut aux anges en apprenant la décision de Harry, mais elle le fut moins quand elle apprit que son meilleur ami avait décidé de laisser tomber ses études par correspondance.

- Et tu en as parlé à Drago ?

- Non, fit le brun en pinçant les lèvres. Pas encore... Mais je n'y arrive pas, les contrôles de connaissance que je fais chaque mois depuis fin janvier sont médiocres... Pourtant j'étudie, je révise dès que j'ai un moment de libre et Merlin sait si j'en ai en ce moment... Malheureusement, ca ne suffit pas, je me plante à chaque devoir. A croire que mes années de coma m'ont vidée la citrouille...

- Navrée de te le dire, mais c'est très probable, fit Hermione, assise derrière le lourd bureau griffu au devant gravé du blason de Gryffondor. Cependant, pour les cours de DCFM, je ne te demande pas de diplôme en particulier, juste tes ASPICs et de ce que j'en sais, tu en as eut largement assez...

Harry baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire puis demanda :

- Je commence quand ?

- Le premier septembre prochain. Et nous aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Alors ça y est ? C'est bon ?

- Oui, il ne reste plus que quelques petits détails à régler et puis je prendrais officiellement la tête de Poudlard à la rentrée de septembre.

- C'est génial, on va se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, fit Harry. Mais et toi Ron ? Tu vas bosser ici ?

- Oui, je vais diriger les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef. Désormais, et grâce Hermione, cette petite élite recevra ses ordres de moi et non plus de la Directrice, de même qu'elle a créés plusieurs sous-postes pour toute une foule de choses.

- Du genre ?

- Hé bien... commença Hermione en tirant une feuille de parchemin de sous un tas de papier. Pour commencer, quand je serais officiellement la Directrice, une jeune sorcière du nom de Melissa Glunt sera la Directrice de Gryffondor, à temps plein. De même que chaque directeur de maison sera une personne à part qui n'aura rien à voir avec le corps enseignant. Hagrid sera exclusivement professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la semaine prochaine, le nouveau Garde-chasse arrivera du Pays de Galles. Il n'y aura plus de concierge mais un Responsable aux Affaires Courantes. Bon d'accord, le poste est quasiment identique mais je trouve que concierge ca fait péjoratif. J'ai recruté trois Bibliothécaires, chacune spécialisées dans une branche de la magie, y comprit la magie noire.

- La magie noire ? répéta Harry, surprit, en regardant Ron.

- Oui, en plus de ton cours, où les élèves vont apprendre à se défendre contre les mauvais sorts, j'ai créé un cours, uniquement réservé aux Septimes Années, dans lequel ils étudieront l'histoire de la Magie Noire et l'histoire des sorciers ayant été les plus...

- Actifs ?

- Voil. Donc au programme il y aura du Grindelwald et bien entendu, du Voldemort, ainsi que d'autres que tout le monde peut voir sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Bon, je n'ai pas encore reçu l'aval du Ministre mais je lui ai bien détaillé le programme donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

- Tu vas tout chambouler ?

- Pas tout non, mais j'ai bien l'intention de redorer le blason de notre bon vieux château et donner envie aux parents d'y mettre leurs enfants plus que dans les autres institutions.

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione se pencha alors sur le côté de son fauteuil et se redressa en tenant Sniffle sous les bras.

- Cadeau d'anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Sniffle ? fit Ron.

- Oui

- Il est adorable ! s'exclama alors la brunette en le serrant contre elle.

Soudain on frappa à sa porte elle donna le chiot Harry en autorisant le visiteur à entrer.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Miss, mais je... Oh pardon, vous avez de la visite...

- Non Hercules, entrez, c'est un ami.

- Ah... Bon... Heu bonjour, monsieur...

Il tendit la main vers Harry qui la lui serra en répondant :

- Potter. Harry Potter.

- Oh palsambleu ! Harry Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête et le jeune homme devant lui recula d'un pas.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. Je suis un inconditionnel de votre histoire...

- Ravi de l'apprendre, monsieur ?

- Oh ! Oh, milles excuses ! Je suis le professeur Anfeust, Hercules Anfeust, je vais enseigner les Potions dès la rentrée de septembre...

- Alors dans ce cas nous serons collègues, fit Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- Pardon ? Miss...

- Oui, Hercules, vous avez bien entendu, répondit Hermione en souriant. Dès la rentrée, Harry Potter sera le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh mais qu'elle agréable nouvelle, répondit le jeune professeur, visiblement troublé.

- Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour cela, si ? demanda Ron.

- Oh non, pardonnez-moi, j'en ai perdu la raison de ma venue... Hum, oui, Miss Granger, je tenais à vous dire que le matériel de Potion que nous avions commandé le mois dernier est arrivé à l'instant. Il ne manque qu'une dizaine de chaudrons.

- Lesquels ? demanda Hermione en tirant un dossier du fatras de son bureau.

- Les vingt-deux pouces... Le livreur m'a assuré qu'ils seraient livrés la semaine prochaine.

- Hum, bon d'accord, mais je refuse de payer une noise de plus pour ce retard. Tout devait être livré cette semaine.

- Il me l'a assuré.

- Bon, très bien. Merci Hercules.

Le jeune professeur inclina la tête puis tourna les talons, non sans loucher sur Harry en quittant le bureau.

- Quand il va savoir que tu es marié, il va virer vert, fit Ron en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas marié, répondit Harry. De toute faon, il n'en est pas.

- Ah oui ? Il minaude pas mal pourtant, fit Hermione.

- Qui ne minaude pas quand il est content de tomber fortuitement sur Harry Potter, le destructeur de magie noire ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Certes... Bon, les gars, je suis navrée mais je vais devoir vous mettre dehors, j'ai trois tonnes de trucs à faire encore...

- Pas de soucis Mione. Aller Harry, vient, on va aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais.

- Volontiers.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et Hermione héla Harry avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

- Au fait Harry...

- Oui ?

- Si je ne te revois pas avant que tu rentres, penses revenir avant la rentrée pour signer ton contrat. Je te le prépare dans la semaine.

- Entendu.

Le brun lui fit un signe de la main puis il poussa Sniffle dans le couloir, l'arrachant au reniflement d'un pied de table à l'odeur apparemment suspecte.

-C'est pour ton anniversaire alors le cabot ? demanda Ron.

- Oui...

- Ca n'a pas lair de te faire plaisir...

- Hein ? Oh si, si, simplement, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir expressément demandé à ce que nous ayons un chien...

- Il a peut-être pensé qu'en te sentant moins seul la journée ca s'arrangerait entre vous, non ?

- La seule et unique chose qui pourrait remonter notre couple, il la connait.

- Ah ? Et puis-je...

- Tu vas le regretter mais bon...

- Dis toujours, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- On n'a encore jamais rien fait ensemble...

- Ensembles C'est-à-dire...

- Ben tous les deux...

Ron sembla réfléchir et soudain il comprit.

- Oh je vois... fit-il. Rien... rien ?

- Rien. Depuis sept ans.

- On va plutôt dire un an, ok ? Parce que tes six ans dans le coma, ca compte pas.

Harry haussa brièvement les épaules et pinça les lèvres. Un silence passa, ils traversèrent un croisement désert et continuèrent dans un couloir tout aussi désert pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence.

- Je crois que je suis attiré par quelqu'un d'autre Ron...

- Excuses-moi ?

Ron s'arrêta de marcher et Harry se retourna, évitant son regard. Le rouquin se racla la gorge et Harry se frotta le nez, gêné.

- Tu es attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy ? Allons bon, voilà autre chose... On le connait ?

Harry secoua vivement la tête, lèvres serrées.

- C'est un Moldu, fit-il.

- Encore mieux...

- Il a seize ans

- Super... Nan mais mon vieux, tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de dire ?

- Je sais... Même pour moi c'est inconcevable mais reconnait-le, depuis que je suis sortit du coma, entre Drago et moi c'est plus la joie...

- Ca ne l'a jamais vraiment été, non plus... Il a toujours plus ou moins été forcé à t'aimer...

- Plus maintenant, il m'aime sincèrement, je le sais, je le sens, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il manque quelque chose...

- La partie sexe peut-être... ironisa le rouquin en grimaçant. Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas le bousculer un peu ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte parce qu'il m'aura trouvé empressé...

- Empressé ! Cest gonflé ça ! C'est toi qui souffre dans l'histoire ! Et il sait pour l'autre ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, j'essaie de me persuader que c'est juste parce que mon coeur ne bat plus à l'unisson de celui de Drago, mais plus le temps passe et moins je supporte la présence même de Drago sous mon toit...

- Alors séparez-vous, que veux-tu que je te dise ? fit Ron avec un bref haussement d'épaules. Séparez-vous, reprenez vos vies chacun de votre côté pendant quelques temps puis vous verrez.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois rien moi, je me contente de faire des suggestions mais crois-moi, tu as assez bataillé pour te l'attacher le serpent, alors persévère encore un peu.

Harry soupira. Il pinça les lèvres, hocha la tête puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Merci Ron, fit-il. T'es vraiment un pote.

- Au pire allez voir un psycho-sorcier tous les deux, il peut vous aider...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide moi...

- Pas encore...

Harry grimaça. Il souhaita ensuite une bonne journée à son ami puis disparu dans les ombres du couloir, direction le grand hall d'où il transplana au 12, à peine le seuil franchi.

- Sniffle, où tu vas comme ça ? fit le brun en se déchaussant dans l'entrée, le chiot détalant à toute vitesse. Sniffle !

Le chiot avait détalé à peine avaient-ils réapparu dans la maison et il se mit à aboyer derrière la porte du salon.

- Sniffle ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mon chien ? Sniffle ?

* * *

Et voilà !

A très vite pour le neuvieme, je l'espère, j'ai un peu d'inspiration là ^^

Bisoux et n'oubliez pas les review ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 9. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire ( si c'est pas le cas aussi hein, faisons pas de chichis lol)._

_C'est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'aura couté pas mal de neurones dans l'histoire... J'ai eut du mal, je l'avoue, à faire cette suite, mais finallement, j'en suis assez fière. Elle n'a pas viré n importe-quoi donc ca va._

_Autrement, j'ai attaqué le dixieme et dernier chapitre, je vais essayer de résoudre toutes les énigmes à l'intérieur, d'ailleurs, n'hasitez pas à me rappeller deux trois choses dont vous voudriez des eclaircissements, je ferais en sorte de caser les explications au milieu de ce dernier chapitre._

_Aller, assez de blabla, bonne lecture et on oublie pas les review ^^_

_Phenix_

* * *

**_Chapitre 9  
_**

Le brun s'approcha du chiot qui montrait les dents et Harry fut surprit qu'un si jeune chien prenne un air aussi méchant.

- Sniffle, qu'est-ce que tu as, petit père ?

Le chien se mit soudain à piauler et tailla la route, trouvant refuge sous le canapé en tremblant.

Décidément trop curieux, Harry entra dans le salon pour s'approcher de son chien, pensant qu'il avait dû flairer un rat, quand soudain il sentit une présence énorme dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour se défendre qu'un grand bras gris se refermait sur sa gorge. Deux seconde plus tard c'était le noir total…

Drago rentra de l'Université content. Il était enfin en vacances, son compte-rendu avait fait bonne figure auprès du Doyen, son cadeau d'anniversaire avait ravi Harry, bref, l'ambiance laissait planer une très bonne soirée et peut-être même une nuit câline. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à trouver sous le canapé du salon un chiot terrifié, pleurant et tremblant comme une feuille…

- Sniffle ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bébé chien ?

S'agenouillant sur le tapis, le Serpentard saisit le chiot par la peau du cou et le tira à lui. Il le hissa dans ses bras puis s'assit sur le canapé en le caressant.

- Là, là, où est Harry ? Harry ! appela-t-il ensuite. Chéri tu es là ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et le blond se leva. Soudain le chiot se débattit violemment et Malefoy le lâcha. L'animal atterrit lourdement sur le sol, à plat ventre, et fonça derrière la porte du salon ouverte en couinant.

Intrigué, Drago s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Donne…

Le blond arracha des mâchoires solides du petit animal un long truc noir tout ébouriffé et légèrement gluant.

- Une plume ? fit le blond en la frottant dans l'autre sens pour lui donner un air présentable. Mais… une plume de quoi ?

Soudain un flash se fit dans sa tête. Il vit Icare, l'immense fils illégitime d'Harry, et ses longues plumes noires le frappèrent.

Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda la plume de plus près et secoua la tête.

- Elle n'est pas à moi, père…

Malefoy bondit et lâcha la plume. Sniffle hurla de terreur et fila se réfugier sous le canapé. Le Serpentard regarda d'abord où avait filé le chien, puis pivota sur ses talons et vit alors la demi-Harpie, Icare, ce fils qu'Harry avait mit au monde au péril de sa vie, sept ans plus tôt.

- Icare… Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Mon père est en danger, fit Icare en fronçant les sourcils.

- En danger ? Mais…

- Où est-il ? Je ne le sens pas dans la maison…

- Il n'y avait que le chien quand je suis arrivé… et ça.

Le blond tendit la plume mal en point à la créature qui la prit et la renifla brièvement avant de l'éloigner en plissant le nez.

- Ca pue les Enfers ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Les… enfers ?

- Cette plume a été perdue par une Harpie qui vit dans les Enfers depuis longtemps, fit Icare en brisant ladite plume dans sa grande main.

Il la plia en deux puis la jeta sur le sol. La plume disparu dans un nuage noir avant même de toucher le sol et Icare regarda Malefoy en disant :

- Je sais qui s'en est prit à mon père…

- Mais ? Qui, bon sang ! Parle !

- Mon père…

Malefoy haussa les sourcils. Ses méninges se mirent à tourner à plein régime et soudain il comprit.

- Benzine ! gronda-t-il. Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ?

- Benzine rumine une colère depuis ma conception, père…

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Icare reprit :

- Quand Harry Potter s'est retrouvé enceint de moi, la chose s'est sue très rapidement dans notre monde, les Enfers. Les Harpies qui ont fauté avec un humain sont rassemblées en clans, ce sont des réprouvés, ils vivent chichement là où, le plus souvent, personne ne veut vivre. Benzine vit sur les flancs d'un volcan, dans le monde souterrain, avec un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, j'ai récupéré une femelle de ce clan, une toute jeune femelle qui a été violentée par des humains. Elle a mit au monde un petit de Harpie comme moi et sans mon aide elle en serait morte.

- Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi Benzine s'en est prit à Harry !

- J'y viens… Quand la chose s'est sue, Benzine s'est vu contraint de quitter Poudlard, nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui… Il a démissionné…

- Il a démissionné et il est revenu dans les Enfers en pensant retourner dans l'ombre sans faire de vagues, mais les nôtres étaient déjà au courant de son écart et ils l'ont chassé sans ménagement. Benzine était le plus respecté des chefs de clan à l'époque… Il avait dans son clan pas moins d'une quarantaine de femelles et une douzaine de mâles à chaque fois environ. Quand sa faute a été connue, les nôtres l'ont chassé à coup de pierres. Il a dû fuir et il a trouvé refuge dans une grotte au pied d'un volcan en activité. Progressivement il s'est reconstitué un clan, mais un clan de traine-la-patte, des rejetés, des mâles ayant fauté, des femelle ayant subit des violences de la part d'humains. Peu à peu, la solitude aidant, Benzine s'est renfermé sur lui-même et rapidement, il n'a eut plus qu'une seule obsession en tête : se venger de celui qui lui avait mordre la poussière…

- Harry… fit Malefoy en pâlissant. Attend, tu veux dire qu'il va…

- Le tuer ? Non, je ne pense pas… Il rumine sa vengeance depuis sept ans, il va faire durer le supplice et si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement, mon père mourra sous la torture.

Malefoy déglutit bruyamment. Il inspira profondément puis dit :

- Retourne dans le monde souterrain et essaie de le localiser, je vais à Poudlard prévenir nos amis et voir si des gens peuvent nous venir en aide. Malheureusement nous seront très peu…

- Peu importe, mon clan comporte plusieurs femelles bien féroces et mon fils ne laissera pas quelqu'un faire du mal à son grand-père.

- Ton fils ? Tu as un fils, Icare ?

- Oui… Il s'appelle Elvih, il a eut sept ans il y a peu. Il a la particularité d'être aussi rouge qu'un Phénix… Je ne sais pas de qui il tient cette particularité, sa mère était sombre et moi je suis noir…

- Harry n'a pas de rouquins dans sa famille… quoique… Il me semble que sa mère était rousse… ou auburn, je ne sais plus. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, file, Icare, et essaie de le repérer, mais ne fais rien, ne te montre pas. Si Benzine sens ta présence, il pourrait accélérer ses plans et je ne reverrais plus jamais Harry.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il est mon père et que j'ai crainte de le perdre également, fit Icare en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago hocha la tête puis la grand Harpie replia ses ailes et disparu dans un nuage nauséabond qui fit frémir Malefoy. Ce dernier alla ensuite cueillir le chiot terrorisé sous le canapé puis il transplana à Poudlard et expliqua la terrible nouvelle à ses amis tout en s'efforçant de rassurer la petite bête qui tremblait comme une feuille après sa rencontre fortuite avec deux Harpies successivement…

/

- Nous ne devons pas en parler au ministre.

- Personne n'est au courant pour les Harpies, mis à part pour Icare. Mais les gens pensent que Harry l'a sauvé des griffes de Voldemort et qu'il reste près de lui par gratitude… fit Hermione, Sniffle sur les genoux.

Elle caressa le chien, endormi suite à un sortilège, et soupira.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas lui faire du mal…

Malefoy regarda la brunette, choqué. Il se mordit les lèvres puis dit, tête baissée :

-C'est de ma faute tout ca…

- De ta faute ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Remus qui avait rappliqué au triple galop quand il avait su que son filleul de cœur avait eut des ennuis.

- Nous n'arrivons à avoir un semblant de relation normale, fit le blond. Il y a toujours un tuc qui ne va pas…

- Du genre ? demanda Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis dit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut retrouver Harry avant que Benzine ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, il n'y aura plus Voldemort pour le tirer de là…

Malefoy frissonna violemment et serra les mâchoires.

- J'ai demandé à Icare de le repérer, fit-il, les poings crispés. Mais de ne rien tenter.

- Bien, fit McGonagall. Bonne initiative, monsieur Malefoy.

- Je pense qu'il va demander à son fils de rester sur place une fois qu'il l'aura repérer.

- Son fils ? A qui ?

- A Icare, fit Malefoy.

- Il a un fils, lui ?

- Oui, il est même aussi rouge qu'un Phénix à ce qu'il m'a dit…

- Lily avait les cheveux auburn, fit Remus. Pas étonnant.

Le blond haussa les sourcils puis soupira profondément. Le silence se fit dans le bureau de la Directrice pendant quelques instants avant celle-ci ne se lève, décrétant le départ de l'opération de sauvetage.

/

Cependant, ignorant que ses amis échafaudaient un plan pour le tirer des griffes de Benzine, Harry reprenait conscience dans le noir, dans une grotte à ce qu'il pu constater en déployant ses sens magiques autour de lui, sens qui lui revinrent comme un boomerang. Il constata également qu'il avait été privé de sa baguette magique et qu'un anneau de métal pesait à sa cheville.

Remuant sa jambe, Harry entendit un rire étouffé.

- Benzine ? interrogea-t-il.

- D'un c'est Seigneur Benzine, et deux, ce n'est pas lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix.

- Connaître mon nom te servira à rien mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je veux bien te le donner, répondit la voix rocailleuse. Je suis Fhrom, l'un des lieutenants de Benzine…

- Où est-il ? demanda alors Harry. Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

- Pourquoi ? Ne le sais-tu donc pas ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait que la Harpie le voyait, ces créatures étant nyctalopes, comme les chats.

- Je l'ignore…

- Pourtant, il y a sept années, tu l'as évincé de son propre clan…

- Je l'ai… Quoi ?

Soudain des centaines de souvenirs surgirent dans l'esprit d'Harry et des sensations firent surface. Il revit des scènes qu'il aurait préféré oublier, la conception d'Icare, notamment, ainsi que son développement en lui. A ce souvenir, son ventre sembla brûler d'un feu soutenu qui se calma quand les souvenirs changèrent. Harry se revit alors avec Tom Jedusor, d'abord face à face, à discuter, puis au lit, et d'autres sensations surgirent. Harry se sentit rougir et soudain, tout disparu.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il y voyait clair. Il distingua d'abord en face de lui une vague forme sombre puis sa vue fit le point et il vit une Harpie, sombre, tenant une lampe-tempête à la main.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors le brun.

- C'est toujours moi, répondit Fhrom. Lèves-toi maintenant, le Maître va te recevoir…

Harry déglutit et se mit péniblement sur ses jambes. Il avait mal à la hanche droite et au coude droit ainsi qu'à sa cheville enserrée par la menotte.

Le Gryffondor constata alors amèrement que la chaine qui partait de sa menotte allait directement dans la main de Fhrom. Pas question donc de s'échapper sinon il serait aussitôt mis en pièce par les grandes mains de la créature qui semblait aussi amicale qu'un chien surveillant son os…

- Aller, on y va, fit soudain la Harpie en tirant sur la chaine qui cliqueta sur le sol de pierre couvert de poussière.

Harry se résigna et suivit son geôlier qui l'entraina dans une suite de couloirs sombres jusqu'à une vaste salle éclairée de flambeaux un peu fatigués.

- Mon Seigneur… Voici le prisonnier…

La Harpie tendit alors le bras en avant et la chaine alla magiquement s'enrouler autour d'un rocher de granit qui brillait doucement sous la lumière vacillante des flammes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry réalisa que ce n'était avec Benzine qu'il était tombé nez à nez dans son salon, mais avec Fhrom, et cela le soulagea un petit peu. Benzine ignorait donc toujours où il vivait.

- Va ! gronda soudain la voix de Benzine.

Harry frissonna. Il regarda Fhrom s'éloigner puis disparaitre dans les ténèbres des couloirs et il reporta son attention sur le dos du fauteuil de pierre qu'il voyait en face de lui. Soudain le fauteuil se mit en mouvement et, monté sur un disque pivotant, Benzine fit face à Harry qui sentit ses entrailles faire des nœuds.

- Comme on se retrouve, mon petit amant…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait enlever ? attaqua aussitôt Harry.

- Oh, tu es en forme, dis donc… Pourquoi je t'ai fait enlever ? Mais simplement pur assouvir enfin ma vengeance… J'ai patienté pendant sept longues années, six durant lesquelles tu étais dans un profond coma, certes j'aurais pu te tuer alors, et une pendant laquelle deux de mes lieutenants t'on cherché à travers l'Angleterre pour finalement mettre la main sur toi je ne sais où et je m'en fiche.

Harry soupira intérieurement et Benzine reprit :

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici à pourrir dans ce trou glauque ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais la Harpie le fit à sa place.

- C'est pourtant simple… J'ai été banni des miens, banni pour avoir porté la main sur un humain, une petite frappe d'humain qui n'a pas trouvé mieux pour se payer un tour de frissons que d'inventer une histoire de sortilège qui le rendait fou de désir pour un animal !

- Une histoire ? s'exclama Harry. C'était vrai ! Voldemort m'avait lancé un sortilège pour me nuire ! Il savait que vous alliez enseigner à Poudlard et il voulait que ce sort ce déclenche en votre présence !

- Silence ! tonna la rentra la tête dans les épaules. La voix déjà forte résonna encore plus fort dans la caverne et le brun reprit :

- Voldemort voulait me tuer… Comme il n'y parvenait pas avec des moyens conventionnels, il a décidé de passer par d'autres moyens et le coup de la grossesse hybride a bien failli fonctionner… Seulement le piège s'est refermé sur lui parce qu'il existait une prophétie qui nous destinait à une grand combat qui allait nous opposer, lui et moi, et durant lequel l'un de nous deux allait l'emporter…

Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol et serra les mâchoires. Il lui était douloureux de rappeler les souvenirs de l'attente d'Icare, de sa naissance et des conséquences qui suivirent.

- Votre fils vous ressemble, professeur Benzine… fit le brun sans lever la tête.

- Mon… fils ?

La voix de la Harpie s'était fendillée et Harry le regarda.

- J'ai mit au monde un demi-harpie, quelques semaines après que nous ayons… fauté. J'ai souffert à un point tel que j'ai dû rester alité tout le temps de cette grossesse. Personne n'a pu faire passer cet hybride qui me torturait les entrailles, me déchirait de l'intérieur si j'avais le malheur de bouger. Les plus puissantes et interdites des potions n'y ont rien fait et c'est par désespoir que nous nous sommes tournés vers Voldemort. Nous lui avons promit compensation s'il me débarrassait de ce petit qui cherchait maintenant à naître… Seulement s'il était venu au monde normalement, par césarienne, cela m'aurait tué et la prophétie ne se serait pas réalisée…

Harry chercha une faiblesse dans le regard de la créature mais ses yeux sombres étaient dans l'ombre et le brun soupira.

- Icare m'a été retiré magiquement mais lorsque Voldemort l'a récupéré, il a emporté mes jambes avec lui…

Harry se retourna alors et souleva son t-shirt.

- Je ne marche que grâce à ce tatouage apposé par Voldemort… J'ignore comment il fonctionne mais il m'a permit de me battre à la loyale face à Voldemort et de gagner…

- Tu l'as… tué ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est des suites de ce combat que j'ai passé six ans dans le coma… Tout mon corps était brisé, pas un seul de mes os n'était intact… Pendant ce temps, Icare a grandit, il est devenu adulte et a désormais son propre clan…

Harry laissa retomber son t-shirt et se retourna en disant :

- Pourquoi me haïssez-vous, professeur ?

- Je ne suis plus professeur, grogna la créature. Et la raison de ma haine est claire, non ? Regarde où je vis. Une grotte ! Sur les flancs d'un volcan ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Vous y avez mit du vôtre aussi ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Si vous m'aviez repoussé, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de contrebalancer le sortilège ! Vous avez cédé à votre instinct de mâle dominant !

Benzine ne dit rien. Il serra les mâchoires et Harry vit également une grande main se crisper sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de pierre. Il déglutit et soudain la Harpie se leva et le brun recula d'un pas.

- Vous allez me torturer ? demanda-t-il. Vous allez me faire payer ce qui vous est arrivé alors que vous êtes tout aussi fautif que moi dans l'histoire ?

Nouveau silence de la créature qui se pencha pour saisir la chaine entre sa grande main droite. Il la regarda un instant puis serra les doigts et les maillons éclatèrent comme du verre.

Harry frissonna.

Lorsque la chaine brisée retomba sur le sol en tintant, Harry eut un sursaut de frayeur. Benzine se tourna alors vers lui, tendit le bras et lui prit le menton.

- Tu as l'âme d'une Harpie, Harry Potter… fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, une seconde avant de le lâcher brusquement, le gratifiant d'une balafre sur la joue.

- Où allez vous ? demanda Harry comme la Harpie s'éloignait dans le noir.

- Ruminer loin des humains, répondit la voix caverneuse. En attendant ma mort…

- Benzine… fit alors le brun en s'étranglant.

- Tu devrais partir tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé mes esprits… Et dis à ceux qui sont dehors de partir avec toi pendant que tu y es…

- Les autres ? Mais quels autres ? Benzine ! Ashley, revenez !

- Pars ! résonna le noir. Pars et oublie-moi !

Harry inspira profondément. Il regarda alors autour de lui et entrevit un éclat lumineux sur sa gauche. Sans se poser de questions, il s'avança et soudain le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Le brun fut déstabilisé et il tomba sur les genoux en grimaçant. Des cris lui parvinrent alors de l'extérieur et, visant la source de lumière, il se hâta de la rejoindre en titubant, le tremblement de terre lui engourdissant les jambes.

Il jaillit de la grotte comme une fusée et manqua s'étaler sur la pierre coupante qui faisait une vaste terrasse.

- Que fais-tu ici ! s'exclama alors une voix grondante. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait au Maître !

- Rien ! s'exclama Harry à la Harpie devant lui.

Paniquée, la créature regardait autour d'elle et Harry remarqua d'autres Harpies, terrées sur le sol, terrifiées. Soudain un gros bloc de pierre tomba derrière le Gryffondor, juste devant la grotte, la bouchant.

- Non ! s'exclama Fhrom en sautant par-dessus le brun qui se baissa. Seigneur ! Denk ! Viens m'aider !

Harry se poussa rapidement quand une autre Harpie s'approcha. Il recula contre un rocher et leva les yeux le long de la muraille. Le sommet rougeoyait et les nuages gris qui formaient le ciel avaient une teinte orange qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Soudain un geyser de lave fut expulsé du sommet de la montagne et Harry bondit de frayeur. Dans son dos, les femelles Harpies se mirent à pleurer de peur et les deux mâles restés avec elle les rassemblèrent un peu plus loin.

- Le volcan va exploser ! fit alors Harry en comprenant. Eloignez-vous !

Une nouvelle colonne de lave monta du volcan et les deux Harpies qui tentaient vainement de pousser l'énorme bloc de roche volcanique devant l'entrée de la grotte, furent contraintes de reculer. La colonne de lave s'écrasa au même moment sur le flanc du volcan et Harry bondit en arrière. Une coulée incandescente se dirigeait droit vers eux et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de fuir.

- Partez ! fit alors le Gryffondor en se retournant. Partez, sauvez-vous !

Les femelles se mirent à couiner, serrées les unes contre les autres et la Harpie qui avait capturé Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Partez si vous voulez sauver votre vie ! fit le brun en hurlant pour couvrir le fracas du volcan réveillé et très en colère. Benzine est mort, partez !

A ces mots, le brun ressentit comme un choc au cœur. Il déglutit, déstabilisé, puis se reprit et regarda les Harpies qui, décidément, n'avaient aucune envie d'obéir. Seulement, sans sa baguette magique, Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Il ignorait où elle était et sans elle, il était coincé ici car il la lui fallait pour pouvoir transplaner…

- Partez nom d'un dragon ! hurla le brun. Partez, partez, partez !

Il sentit soudain des fourmillements dans tout son corps et leva les yeux vers le volcan. La lave arrivait, langue écarlate et fumante mais le volcan ne tremblait pas, non… C'était lui qui tremblait !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Harry se plia tout à coup en deux, comme poignardé au ventre. Il laissa échapper un jappement de surprise puis la douleur s'envola, laissant place à une espèce de félicité très soutenue, comme après une nuit d'amour intense, quand l'excitation retombe et laisse place au plaisir d'être dans les bras de l'autre…

Le visage de Drago se présenta aux yeux clos d'Harry, puis d'autres visages, des anciens que le Gryffondor avait presque oubliés, des plus récents, des inconnus, et ce fut brusquement le calme plat.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry se redressa, le cœur affolé. Il regarda autour de lui, les Harpies étaient toujours là, le lave aussi, avançant inexorablement…

Baissant le regard, le Gryffondor leva son bras droit, surprit de constater qu'il semblait entouré d'une énergie électrique d'un bleu soutenu qui s'y enroulait comme un serpent, passant entre ses doigts paresseusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit le brun.

Il ferma la main et l'énergie disparu aussitôt. Quand il rouvrit le poing, elle avait disparu et il regarda les Harpies apparemment stupéfiées. L'une d'elles s'approcha, une femelle, tremblante. Elle marchait courbée en deux, jambes fléchies, un bras tendu vers Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Gryffondor à la femelle qui ferma sa grosse mains aux longues griffes luisantes.

- Tes pouvoirs… fit-elle d'une voix grave mais hésitante. Tes pouvoirs se sont déchainés, sorcier…

- Mes pouvoirs ? Mais je n'ai pas…

Le brun sembla soudain comprendre et son visage se décomposa. Il sentit le sang s'en retirer et, lentement, il porta ses mains à son ventre et appuya fortement.

- Rien… Rien, fit-il, haletant. Les pouvoirs de Voldemort… Où sont-ils ?

La femelle le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux sombres allèrent de l'un à l'autre de ceux d'Harry. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Soudain le volcan gronda et explosa. Des roches incandescentes jaillirent du cratère et la femelle Harpie se réfugia auprès de ses congénères.

- Allez-vous-en ! hurla Harry en faisant un grand geste du bras.

Le groupe de créatures… lui obéit et se volatilisa en une explosion de paillettes vertes.

- Que…

Pantois, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Le sol tremblait, la grotte était toujours bouchée et la lave n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait déjà en sentir l'atroce chaleur. Tout à coup, une grande ombre passa au-dessus de lui et il leva la tête.

- Père ! s'écria une voix grave, tonitruante.

- Icare !

L'immense créature fit un brusque écart pour éviter des roches en fusion qui jaillissaient du cratère et il se posa brutalement près d'Harry.

- Père, est-ce que tout va bien ? Où sont les autres ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je les ai…

Harry secoua la tête, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait et Icare posa une grande main sur son épaule.

- Nous devrions partir au plus vite-il, le volcan va exploser d'un minute à l'autre.

- D'où viens-tu toi ?

- Nous vous cherchons depuis plusieurs jours…

- Jours ? Mais je suis ici depuis même pas deux heures…

- Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite dans le monde souterrain, répondit la Harpie. Vos amis sont morts d'inquiétude…

- Drago ?

- Il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage… J'ai mit tout mon clan à votre recherche, tous sont revenus bredouilles puis Elvih m'a parlé du volcan où il avait vu les Réprouvés qui avaient rejoints Benzine et j'y suis allé… J'ai sentit une immense onde magique il y a quelques minutes, c'était vous ?

- Je crois…- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore… Je…

Le grondement sourd du volcan sous leurs pieds lui coupa la paroles et Icare dit :

- Accrochez-vous dans mon dos, nous partons.

- Tu me ramène chez moi ?

- Chez moi dans un premier temps, Elvih veut vous connaitre.

- Elvih ?

- Mon unique fils.

- Tu as un fils !

Icare hocha la tête.

- Mais assez discuté, fit-il. Grimpez.

Harry obéit et il se hissa laborieusement sur le large dos musclé de son fils, nouant ses bras autour de son cou de taureau.

- On est partis.

Icare écarta les bras, déployant ses ailes, puis il courut jusqu'au rebord de la terrasse et se jeta dans le vide.

Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux, plongeant son visage dans les plumes du cou de la créature et il ne consentit à les rouvrir qu'une fois qu'il sentit que le vol de son fils était redevenu horizontal.

- La prochaine fois, tu me préviens… grogna-t-il.

Icare sourit. Il se concentra ensuite sur sa destination et Harry se redressa pour regarder le volcan derrière lui. Un panache de fumée noire et dense montait droit vers le ciel et la lave rouge bouillonnait à ras du cratère. Soudain il y eut une formidable explosion et l'onde de choc fit dévier Icare, obligeant Harry à se saisir des plumes à pleine mains, faisant grogner son fils.

- Il est mort maintenant, fit ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Harry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Pas que sa mort l'attriste, mais après tout, on a toujours du mal à se défaire des gens avec qui ont a fait un petit bout de vie, non ?

* * *

Et voilà pour lavant-dernier chapitre ! Bon la fin est un peu abrupte mais fallait bien que je coupe à un moment où un autre non ? lol

Aller, hésitez pas lâchez vous sur les commentaires !

Bonne soirée !

Phenix


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic avez des mois de retard... Je suis impardonable, d'autant plus qu'il était terminé depuis un bon moment... Bon, certaines d'entre-vous vont trouver la fin un peu abrupte mais je pense essayer de faire un épilogue centré sur Harry et Jason. Je ne vous donne pas de délais cependant, cela dépendra de mon inspiration.._

_Voilà, j'espere que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce dernier chapitre._

_N'oubliez pas les reviews et a bientot !_

_Phenix_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Harry passa quelques heures en compagnie du clan d'Icare et à leur arrivée, il constata avec soulagement que les Harpies qu'il avait fait disparaitre s'y trouvaient également. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux de les avoir ainsi envoyer balader mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et il ne le savait du reste toujours pas.

- Père, il va être temps de retourner auprès des vôtres…

- Oui, j'ai hâte, fit Harry en soupirant. Les as-tu prévenus ?

- Je m'en suis chargé, fit Elvih en s'approchant, tout sourire.

- Tu as un fils magnifique, Icare, fit alors Harry en effleurant les plumes rouge sang de la jeune Harpie. Je pense qu'il tient sa couleur rouge de ma mère qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur.

Elvih sourit, dévoilant de petites dents pointues, puis Harry se tourna vers son fils et une Harpie s'approcha, une femelle, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie bleue.

- Voici Nera, fit Icare. Elle est à demi-sorcière, comme moi, et c'est elle qui va vous renvoyer chez vous.

La Harpie fit un signe de tête à sa consœur qui leva la main. Un portail magique s'ouvrit alors, ondoyant paisiblement, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne craignez rien, Ami des Harpies, fit Nera d'une voix flûtée qui jurait avec sa carrure de boxeuse. Passez le portail et vous retrouverez les vôtres.

Harry hocha la tête puis Nera se détourna et disparu dans le tronc d'un immense arbre creux.

- Ton campement est vraiment sympathique, Icare, fit alors Harry en regardant l'immense vallée verdoyante et pourvue d'arbres aussi grands que des immeubles. J'espère que les nouveaux habitants vont s'y plaire.

- Je pense. N'hésitez pas à amener Drago, père. Il ne connait pas Elvih et j'aimerais autant que les miens n'aillent pas dans le monde des humains, c'est trop dangereux.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il posa une main sur la joue de son fils accroupi près de lui puis il se tourna vers le portail et inspira profondément avant de le franchir d'un grand pas.

Dans le bureau de McGonagall, cependant, devenu QG du sauvetage de Harry.

- Assit !

Malefoy s'assit aussi sec. McGonagall soupira alors profondément.

- Icare va nous le renvoyer d'une minute à l'autre alors soyez un peu patient. Il n'a rien d'accord ?

- Oui, oui… Mais ca fait quand même quatre jours !

- Je sais… Tenez en place, bon sang !

Drago se figea. Il remuait sur sa chaise nerveusement. Près de lui, Sniffle était couché sur le tapis et observait son entourage d'en bas. Hermione et Ron, tous deux debout près d'une fenêtre, cachaient mal leur propre impatience.

Soudain il y eut un éclair de lumière et un tourbillon apparut au centre de la pièce.

- Le voilà… fit McGonagall en se levant.

Malefoy bondit sur ses jambes et Harry apparut alors à travers le portail qui se referma aussitôt dans son dos.

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna, un peu perdu, puis il sourit. Malefoy se jeta alors à son cou et Harry recula contre une table pour contenir cet élan.

- Oh bon sang, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama le blond.

- Je n'ai rien, fit Harry en le faisant reculer. Je suis là, je n'ai rien, tout va bien.

Il sourit et Malefoy appuya son front contre le sien, visiblement très soulagé. Il recula ensuite et Hermione et Ron vinrent enlacer leur ami qui regarda McGonagall.

- Merlin soit loué, vous n'avez pas une égratignure.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il recula d'un pas et examina du bout des doigts sa joue gauche, là où Benzine lui avait laissé une balafre quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne sentit que la peau satinée et chercha des yeux un miroir… qui apparut instantanément dans sa main.

Hermione bondit de surprise.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant le miroir des mains.

- Mione, je ne sais pas et rends-le-moi, tu veux ? fit Harry en le lui reprenant.

Le brun observa alors sa joue et constata de ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus de balafre sur la joue.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur Potter ? demanda McGonagall, étonnée.

- Je… Benzine m'avait fait une balafre… Mais il n'y a plus rien…

- Benzine ? fit Malefoy.

- Une balafre ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda McGonagall.

- Oui, oui, et oui, répondit Harry en faisant disparaitre le miroir dans un soupir. Et il est mort.

- Pardon ?

Harry regarda McGonagall qui avait un offusqué sur le visage.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, rassurez-vous, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Drago. Le volcan sous lequel il avait son refuge a explosé.

- Racontes-nous, fit Remus en se le regarda un peu de travers.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué près de la bibliothèque. Rogue était derrière lui, debout, appuyé contre ladite bibliothèque.

Hochant la tête, Harry se mit alors à raconter ce qui avait été, pour lui, seulement quelques heures, et pour ses amis et sa famille, morts d'inquiétude, plusieurs jours d'angoisse.

Quand son récit prit fin, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde eut l'impression de rester sur sa fin.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione, surprise. C'est… court.

- Selon Icare plusieurs jours se seraient écoulés ici, fit Harry en haussant brièvement les sourcils. Hors pour moi seulement quelques heures et encore je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient quand j'ai été enlevé…

- Pour nous ca a été quatre jours d'un véritable supplice, Harry…

Malefoy serra sa main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule d'Harry pendant son récit.

- J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir…

Il serra soudain les mâchoires et tourna les talons. Rogue lui emboita aussitôt le pas et une fois l'homme sortit, Hermione soupira en disant :

- Il s'en veut, Harry… Il dit que tout est de sa faute.

- De sa faute ? Mais quoi donc ?

- Le fait que votre couple batte de l'aile surtout, dit McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres. Que vous n'alliez pas bien, qu'entre vous ce ne soit pas le bonheur parfait comme avant votre coma… et plein d'autres choses…

Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ignorais qu'il se sentait à ce point coupable de notre mal-être… Je le lui ai certes souvent reproché de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec moi mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison…

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite pièce et Harry soupira soudain.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, pour le moment vous allez vous remettre tranquillement de cet agression et puis après vous…

- Je n'ai pas à me remettre de quoi que ce soit, madame, fit Harry en regardant McGonagall. Je vais parfaitement bien et si vous vouliez que je passe quelques jours au château pour me reposer, je décline l'invitation.

- Mais Harry…

- Quoi ? Non Hermione, je vais bien moi et maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire pour que le reste aille mieux à son tour.

Sur ce, le Gryffondor se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bureau sans mot dire. Tout le monde se regarda alors, surprit puis Remus amorça le geste de suivre son filleul mais McGonagall lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- Mais enfin Minerva…-

Laissez-le, il va tenter de renouer avec Drago alors laissez-le faire. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait dommage qu'ils se séparent après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensembles ?

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête de concert et Remus les regarda, indécis. Il fini par acquiescer puis tout le monde quitta le bureau et retourna vaquer à ses tâches habituelles, un peu perturbé quand même…

Harry sortit des escaliers menant au bureau de McGonagall en se demandant où son compagnon avait bien pu aller se réfugier. Il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue au bout du couloir et tous deux se firent face.

- Il était terriblement inquiet, vous savez ?

- Je m'en doute, monsieur… Où est-il ?

- Chez moi, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rester encore un peu… Vous savez où c'est…

Harry hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et longea le couloir sombre. Il tourna à droite au premier carrefour puis se faufila sous une tapisserie et grimpa laborieusement un escalier en colimaçon très raide et très étroit. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir de l'étage supérieur, la décoration était différente, plus opulente, plus cosy : il était à l'étage où tous les professeurs avaient leurs appartements, même si beaucoup d'entre eux en avaient un autre près de leur salle de classe comme Rogue ou encore Lupin qui vivait et travaillait dans son petit bureau circulaire.

En longeant le couloir, regardant autour de lui, Harry avisa une porte au sommet arrondi, où se trouvait une plaque en argent gravée au nom de Severus Rogue, suivit de la mention Privé. Le Gryffondor inspira profondément puis s'approcha de la porte et ressenti l'énergie magique de son amant. Cela l'étonna, il n'était d'habitude pas en mesure de savoir si un sorcier était dans un endroit où il s'apprêtait à entrer. D'ordinaire, il localisait la personne magique déjà dans les lieux une fois qu'il y était lui même.

Avançant la main vers la poignée ronde, le Gryffondor se donna du courage puis entra et s'approcha d'un coin salon décoré de deux canapés en cuir vert et d'un immense fauteuil du même cuir.

- Drago ?

Le fauteuil tournait le dos au brun, face à la cheminée allumée, et son occupant remua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix cassée du Serpentard. Tu devrais aller te reposer…

- Je n'ai nul besoin de repos, chéri, nous devons parler, toi et moi.

- Comme toujours…

Un soupir monta du fauteuil et Harry s'approcha. Il le contourna, dos aux flammes, et fit face à son amant qui leva les yeux sur lui.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'infliges notre échec conjugal, fit alors le Gryffondor. Mais il n'y a pas que toi dans l'histoire… Je suis aussi responsable que toi et maintenant j'ai bien l'intention que tout rentre dans l'ordre, même si pour cela je dois te bousculer.

Malefoy baissa les yeux. Il soupira et Harry tira le repose-pied pour s'assoir. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du blond qui le regarda et il dit :

- Rentrons à la maison, tu veux ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Nous disputer à nouveau ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous disputerions ? Non, nous avons besoin d'être un peu seuls tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant que tu es en vacances, nous allons en profiter pour nous remettre à flots et pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Explique ?

Harry sourit légèrement. Malefoy posa une main sur les siennes et le brun ajouta :

- Nous allons partir en vacances, juste toi et moi.

- En vacances ? Et combien de temps ?

- Quand reprends-tu l'Université ?

- Le premier octobre…

- Alors nous allons partir jusqu'au trente septembre, à partir de demain.

- Dès demain ? Mais… Nous sommes en Aout et…

- Et trois mois loin des autres ne seront pas de trop pour comprendre ce qui nous arrive, tu ne crois pas ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis finalement, il hocha la tête.

- D'accord, fit-il. Nous souffrons tous les deux de cet éloignement qui nous accable…

Harry baissa les yeux en hochant la tête. Il serra la main du blond dans la sienne puis se redressa, pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

- Est-ce que si je te dis quelque chose tu vas le garder pour toi ?

- Ca nous concerne ?

- Pas directement…

- Dis, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller colporter ce qu'on me confie.

- Disons que tu ne l'es plus, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Malefoy plissa le nez puis Harry reprit :

- Quand j'étais dans le monde souterrain tout à l'heure… avant qu'Icare ne me trouve, il s'est passé un truc bizarre…

- C'est-à-dire ? Plus bizarre que d'habitude ?

Harry hocha brièvement la tête puis il lâcha la main du blond et la leva entre eux deux, paume vers le haut. La seconde suivante une rose rouge éclatante apparaissait dans un petit nuage de paillettes vertes et Malefoy sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que… Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant la rose à la tige soigneusement débarrassée de ses épines. Déjà dans le bureau tout à l'heure, avec le miroir…

Harry hocha la tête puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et dit :

- Drake, je crois que j'ai assimilé les pouvoirs de Voldemort…

- Pardon ?

Au fond du grand fauteuil, Malefoy s'était brusquement tendu. Harry regarda vers la cheminée puis dit :

- Quand j'étais là-bas tout à l'heure, quand le volcan s'est mit à gronder et à exploser, j'ai voulu faire partir les Harpies de Benzine mais aucunes ne voulait, je me suis énervé, j'avais peur… Et puis soudain, j'ai ressentit un grand coup au ventre, comme si on m'avait poignardé. Des souvenirs sont revenus, de quand j'attendais Icare, puis après quand j'étais chez Voldemort… Puis j'ai vu des visages, des connus, des inconnus, des anciens, des récents, et enfin tout s'est calmé et j'ai rouvert les yeux. Une Harpie s'est approchée de moi, une femelle, le bras tendu, et elle m'a dit que mes pouvoirs s'étaient déchainés et là j'ai vu mon bras enveloppé d'un filet d'énergie. Le volcan s'est mit à gronder au même moment et il a expulsé une langue de lave qui se dirigeait droit sur nous… J'ai ordonné aux Harpies de partir en accompagnant mes mots d'un grand geste du bras et… elles ont disparu dans une pluie de paillettes vertes…

Harry baissa les yeux et Malefoy le regardait de travers, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Il faut que j'apprenne à les contrôler correctement de toute façons, fit alors le Gryffondor en se redressant, lâchant la main de Malefoy qui déglutit, se refaisant une figure. Ma baguette magique est probablement avec le corps de Benzine, sous les restes du volcan et tu sais comme moi combien il est compliqué pour un sorcier de se faire à une nouvelle baguette…

Le blond hocha la tête puis dit :

- Les pouvoirs de Voldemort sont incommensurables, Harry…

- Je sais, mais je les avais en moi depuis sept ans, tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont commencé à se mêler à ma propre magie ? Moi, plus j'y pense et plus j'en suis persuadé.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis demanda :

- Et où allons-nous ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit.

- Où… ? commença-t-il avant de comprendre. Je ne sais pas encore, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Le blond lui renvoya son sourire puis Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Rogue entra au même moment dans la pièce et les deux garçons se séparèrent.

- Vous êtes encore là tous les deux ? fit le sombre professeur comme si c'était normal, déposant son veston sur le dossier d'un des canapés.

- Nous allions partir, professeur, fit Harry en se levant. Nous devons faire nos malles…

- Ah bon ? Et pour aller où ?

- Nous partons en vacances, répondit Malefoy en se levant à son tour.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de son amant en disant :

- Demain.

- Demain ? N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ?

- Si jamais vous dites que j'ai besoin de repos, je vous transforme en crapaud, gronda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Rogue leva les mains, innocent, puis les deux garçons quittèrent l'appartement et se hâtèrent d'aller prévenir leurs amis qu'ils n'allaient pas les voir avant la fin du mois de septembre…

**888888888**

- Chéri, il est minuit passé, nous devrions y aller…

- Pas de panique, nous seront à l'heure au Portoloin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa malle grande ouverte sur leur lit, Harry fourrait divers habits dedans, aussi bien d'été que d'hiver, ignorant encore où ils allaient se fixer pour les deux prochains mois.

- Et puis, je dois faire une course en ville, fit le brun en aplatissant un pull dans la malle.

- Une course ?

- Oui, je dois aller voir un ami…

- Je le connais ?

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête tout en enfournant une réglisse, histoire de ne pas avoir à se justifier. Malefoy haussa les épaules puis ferma sa valise et entreprit de la miniaturiser.

- Tu peux t'occuper de ca pour la mienne, s'il te plait ? demanda alors Harry. J'en ai pour cinq minutes…

Malefoy hocha la tête. Harry vint l'embrasser puis il disparu dans une pluie de paillettes vertes et le blond soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'y faire à ca…

Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur les valises.

Harry, lui, venait de réapparaitre sous le porche en bas de l'immeuble de Jasper. Levant le nez, il constata que c'était encore allumé chez le jeune Moldu aussi monta-t-il jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita cependant. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était un sorcier ? Qu'il était en couple avec un homme ? Qu'il allait enseigner dans un collège magique à la rentrée ? Qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour lui ?

Pris de vertiges, Harry secoua la tête et appuya sur la sonnette.

- J'arrive ! s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une seconde Harry songea à filer mais la porte s'ouvrit au moment où il amorçait un demi-tour.

- Hey ! Harry ! s'exclama le jeune Moldu avec un grand sourire. Hé ben mon cochon, je me demandais si tu m'avais oublié depuis janvier !

Harry eut un sourire contrit.

- Je suis désolé, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et bon…

- Aller, aller, entre, on ne va pas discuter sur le pallier.

Harry hocha la tête. Jasper referma la porte dans son dos puis proposa du café.

- Mes amis viennent de partir, il est encore tout chaud.

- Alors je veux bien, merci. Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard mais je pars dans quelques heures en vacances…

- Ah oui ? Cool ça, où ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore…

- Nous ? Ta copine et toi ?

Harry pinça les lèvres.-

En fait c'est plus mon copain mais oui c'est ça

.- Oh je vois, tu es homo. Bah ma foi.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surprit.

- T'as l'air plutôt à l'aise avec ça… fit-il.

- Bah, faut vivre avec son temps, tu ne crois pas ?

- Certes… Et, hem, si je te dis autre chose, tu va aller crier au loup ou pas ?

- C'est pas mon genre, fit Jasper en apportant une tasse de café au Gryffondor qui s'assit sur une pile de livres vacillante en le remerciant. T'es venu faire des aveux, toi, j'ai l'impression…

- Hem, on va dire ça comme ça…

Jasper haussa un sourcil à son tour et prit place sur un tabouret d'appoint. Il regarda Harry fixement puis le brun déposa sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avança son bras droit vers le jeune Moldu. Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, une rose rouge apparut dans une pluie de paillettes vertes et Jasper sursauta.

- Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant délicatement la rose. Hé mais c'est une vraie en plus ! T'es magicien ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant le nez.

- Je n'aime pas ce terme, fit-il. Je préfère sorcier…

Cette fois-ci Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Harry de haut en bas puis marmonna :

- T'es pas sérieux…

Harry inspira profondément, regarda sa tasse et tendit la main vers elle. La tasse vint s'y poser doucement, provoquant la stupeur de Jasper.

- Mais comment t'as fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Y a un truc ce n'est pas possible !

- Non, non, rien, ni fil, ni trucage, fit Harry en reposant sa tasse sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je suis un sorcier, un vrai de vrai, né de parents sorciers tous les deux… Je ne vis pas dans le Londres que tu connais, mais dans un monde parallèle que nous appelons le Londres Magique. Notre monde est quasiment comme le tient, mise à part que nous n'avons aucun… Moldu… aucun être sans pouvoirs.

Jasper semblait sous le choc. Il se reprit, se redressa, et regarda la rose.

- Alors ça… Si je m'y attendais… Et tu vas me dire que c'est parce que tu es…

- Sorcier…

- Hum… Parce que tu es un sorcier, tu tiens bien l'alcool ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je peux boire autant que je veux, je ne serais jamais ivre à en rouler sous la table… Et est-ce que tu te souviens de cette question que tu m'avais posée la première fois que je t'ai accompagné ici ?

Jasper plissa un œil, réfléchissant.

- C'était à propos… d'un bruit suspect dans ta manche, il me semble… Oh ! fit-il soudain. Non ce n'était quand même pas…

- Ma baguette magique, si, répondit Harry.

- Nan attend, c'est trop gros là…

- Ne me crois pas si tu veux, mais je devais t'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? On se connait à peine…

- Peut-être, mais je t'aime bien, t'es un gars bien, Jasper… Et puis, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se revoit aussi…

Jasper sembla brusquement déçu. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure et Harry se leva de sa pile de livres. Il tendit une main à Jasper qui le regarda d'en bas, intrigué.

- Lève-toi, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un…

- Mais… Nous ne sommes que tout les deux… qui…

- Je voudrais te présenter celui qui partage ma vie depuis sept ans, fit Harry. Je vais nous emmener chez moi pour que tu le rencontres et qu'il te rencontre à son tour. Après je te ramènerais chez toi…

Jasper sembla hésiter puis il secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, fit-il. Non, je ne bouges pas d'ici…

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Si mais… Non…

Harry baissa son bras.

- Comme tu voudras. Bien, je dois y aller maintenant…

- Mais tu viens d'arriver…

- Je t'ai dit que je partais en vacances dans quelques heures et notre moyen de transport ne nous attendra pas… J'aurais aimé t'en dire plus, te montrer mon monde, mais je suis à court de temps, malheureusement. Seulement, je tenais à te dire que je t'en serait à jamais reconnaissant, tu m'as aidé à remonter à un moment de ma vie où je n'allais pas bien du tout, je venait de m'engueuler avec ma moitié, nous étions au bord de la séparation et je t'ai rencontré…

Jasper baissa les yeux, ému. Il se leva ensuite et Harry et lui se firent face une seconde avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Serrant le jeune Moldu contre lui, Harry le repoussa et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Jasper rougit et le brun l'embrassa sur le front.

- Quand ma vie sera redevenue stable, je reviendrais te voir et je te montrerais mon monde, je te montrerais tout ce que tu voudras. Tu es mon seul ami sans pouvoirs, Jasper.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Harry sourit et le reprit dans ses bras. Il le serra un long moment puis le repoussa, le fit asseoir sur le tabouret et demanda :

- Tends les mains, Jasper.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tends les mains…

Le garçon obéit et Harry agita sa main. Un petit hibou apparut alors dans les paumes ouvertes de Jasper, regardant autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu. Le jeune Moldu sursauta avant d'agripper la bestiole en l'entourant de ses mains.

- C'est un…

- Un hibou. C'est avec ces oiseaux que nous communiquons nous autres sorciers et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Ecris-moi, donne lui ta lettre et il me trouvera, peu importe où je suis dans le monde. Je te répondrais toujours, Jasper…

Le brun lui fit un sourire puis se dématérialisa sous les yeux effarés du jeune Moldu qui regarda fixement l'endroit où se tenait le Gryffondor deux secondes plus tôt. Ce fut le hibou qui le tira de sa stupeur en hululant. Jasper le lâcha alors et l'animal alla se percher sur le frigo en vue de picorer le pain qui y était posé.

Sous le choc, Jasper le laissa faire. Lentement il prit la rose rouge qui était tombée sur le sol quand Harry avait fait léviter la tasse, et il la regarda fixement. Soudain il fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur son lit près de la chaise. Il se roula en boule, serrant la rose contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? hoqueta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai…

Il fourra son visage dans les couvertures et tenta vainement de se calmer, sous le regard de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Harry reparut dans le salon du 12 un peu perturbé. Malefoy était dans la pièce, en train de fermer soigneusement tous les volets de la grande maison.

- Ca va, chéri ? demanda-t-il comme son amant restait planté près de la table basse sans bouger. Harry ? Tu es parmi nous ?

- Hein ? Oh oui, ca va, je suis juste un peu… perdu.

- Perdu ? A cause de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, c'est ça ? T'en fait pas va, tu vas t'y habituer.

Harry pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer à son amant et accessoirement l'homme de sa vie, qu'il nourrissait de tendres sentiments pour un Moldu plus jeune que lui…

- Mais tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Oh Drake, je suis désolé…

Le blond secoua la tête nonchalamment.

- Ce n'est rien va…

- Tu me demandais quoi ?

- Si tu n'avais rien oublié, parce qu'il est minuit et demi et que le Portoloin part à une heure…

Harry secoua la tête et Malefoy lui sourit. Il vint l'embrasser tendrement et Harry se serra ensuite entre ses bras, le cœur fendillé. Soudain la pendule sonna la demie et les deux garçons se hâtèrent de récupérer le sac de voyage qui contenait leurs deux malles pleines, les affaires de Sniffle et, cueillant le chien sur le tapis, Harry attrapa le bras de Drago et ils transplantèrent pour le centre de Londres, juste au pied de Big Ben, où se trouvait un attroupement silencieux et quelque peu terrifiant.

- Voila des retardataires, fit un homme bedonnant en levant haut la main. Venez vite, installez-vous.

Harry et Drago se frayèrent un passage entre les gens, se tenant par la main pour ne pas se perdre en route, et ils posèrent un doigt sur le long tube en métal, un ancien lampadaire, qui faisait office de Portoloin collectif.

- Nous attendons encore dix minutes puis nous partons, fit le sorcier qui semblait diriger l'expédition par Portoloin. Tout le monde va à Berlin ?

Toutes les têtes remuèrent positivement et Drago loucha sur Harry qui déposa un baiser discret sur sa joue en disant :

- C'est une surprise…

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Le blond tourna ensuite la tête vers son voisin de droite qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin en disant à mi-voix :

- Voyage de noces ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit le Serpentard avec un sourire. Nous sommes ensembles depuis sept ans.

- Bravo. C'est bien ça. La fidélité, il n'y a rien de mieux.

En entendant cela, Harry rougit violemment. Il se racla la gorge discrètement et le craquement de trois transplanages successifs lui évitèrent d'avoir à commenter ces paroles…

**8888888888**

- Vous voilà enfin !

Harry et Drago tombèrent dans les bras d'Hermione avant même d'avoir franchi les portes de Poudlard.

- Que c'est bon de revenir chez soit ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

- Sympathique pour notre maison, chéri, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Le brun lui tira la langue puis Hermione sourit et dit :

- Allez vite déposer vos affaires dans votre appartement, professeur Potter.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il sourit puis Hermione fit venir un Préfet et lui demanda de conduire le nouveau professeur de DCFM au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest.

Le jeune couple posa ses valises avec le sentiment de ceux qui rentrent de vacances, c'est-à-dire à la fois la joie d'être enfin de retour, et une petit pointe de regret d'avoir quitté leur lieu de villégiature.

- Je ne resterais pas longtemps ici, fit Malefoy en ouvrant sa malle. Je vais devoir retourner à l'Université donc je retournerais m'installer sur le Campus.

- Entendu. Tu restes quelques jours ? Après tout, nous sommes revenus une semaine plus tôt que prévu…

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai plein de choses à préparer pour la rentrée, je n'ai fait aucune course… Je verrais demain, j'irais à la maison chercher le courrier.

- Hermione a dû s'en occuper, telle que je la connais, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il enlaça le blond en posant ses bras sur ses épaules, nouant ses mains sur sa nuque, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment avant que Malefoy ne se détourne après un baiser. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et se sourit à lui-même. Il baissa sa main et regarda l'anneau d'argent passé à son annulaire. Il sourit de plus belle puis serra le poing et disparu dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

**8888888888**

- Monsieur Potter !

Harry bondit. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et vit venir le professeur de Potions, Hercule Anfeus, à grands pas, visiblement agité.

- Professeur Anfeus, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez bien agité…

- Il… Le secret du château a été compromit…

- Pardon ? Le secret du château ? Mais… Par qui ?

- Pas vous il semblerait…

Harry fit volte-face. McGonagall s'approcha des deux sorciers, les mains dans les manches, apparemment mécontente.

- Par moi mais… Non enfin, comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chose ? Vous me connaissez professeur…

- Oui, je vous connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que vous n'auriez jamais dévoilé votre nature à un Moldu, cependant… Les faits sont là.

Harry déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Secouant la tête, il dit :

- Je suis navré, professeur, j'ignore de quoi vous parlez, je…

McGonagall plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes carrées.

- Vous n'avez jamais révélé votre nature à un Moldu ? demanda-t-elle. Jamais, jamais ?

- Je…Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Il repoussa les souvenirs magiques des deux derniers mois et soudain, tout lui revint.

- Jasper… fit-il.

- Plait-il ? demanda McGonagall. Jasper ?

- Qui est-ce, monsieur Potter ? demanda Hercule. Un ancien amant ?

Harry regarda Anfeus de travers puis il regarda McGonagall et déglutit. Il baissa les yeux puis McGonagall remercia Anfeus et demanda à Harry de la suivre. Ils se rendirent dans son ancien bureau de Directrice, en délogeant Hermione qui ne fit pas la difficile, prenant ses dossiers et allant s'installer dans un bureau vide.

- Asseyez-vous Harry, vous voulez ? Vous allez tout me raconter…

- Oui mais avant je… Je voudrais vous demander comment…

Il agita les mains et McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle regarda un peu sur le bureau puis claqua des doigts et une lettre apparut entre ses doigts.

- Ceci a été intercepté par le Ministère, il y a de cela deux bons mois, fit-elle. Comme elle vous était adressée, ils nous l'ont transmise…

- Elle provenait de…

- Du monde Moldu. Le Ministère a remonté le trajet du hibou utilisé et a trouvé un appartement à Londres, dans sa partie Moldue, habitée par un étudiant… Connaissez-vous cet étudiant ? Est-ce ce… Jasper ?

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis hocha la tête.

- Ca date de l'époque où entre Drago et moi c'était très tendu… Un soir j'ai quitté la maison pour me changer les idées, on venait de se disputer et je l'avais presque jeté dehors… Je suis allé dans le Londres Moldu pour me souler et j'étais en train d'admirer la Tamise en buvant de la Vodka quand un jeune garçon m'a approché au moment où je jetais ma bouteille vide dans l'eau. Il a cru que je voulais sauter…

- Continuez…

Harry passa une main sur sa bouche puis reprit :

- On a discuté un moment puis il m'a offert un verre et ensuite je l'ai raccompagné chez lui. Il m'a invité à monter en me proposant du café, nous avons regardé un film puis je suis partit, il devait être quelque chose comme quatre heures du matin… Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer…

- Monsieur Malefoy était partit ?

- Oui, il s'est réfugié chez sa mère et quand je suis revenu au petit matin, il était là. On s'est encore un peu disputé puis on a discuté un bon moment…

- Et quand… quand avez-vous révélé votre nature à Jasper ?

- Je…

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Quelques heures avant de partir en vacances… Je suis allé le voir une dernière fois…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle prit soudain un air choqué et Harry leva les mains.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Nous n'avons rien fait !

- Je l'espère pour vous, Harry.

- Parole de Sorcier…

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres puis hocha la tête et Harry raconta comment il en était venu à dévoiler son secret à Jasper.

- Il l'a bien prit à ce que j'en sais… fit la sorcière.

Elle agita la lettre puis demanda :

- Allez-vous le revoir ?

- S'il me le demande, oui, répondit Harry. Je me suis prit d'affection pour lui, madame… Je suis toujours fou amoureux de Drago, et ça ne risque pas de changer…

Il leva alors sa main gauche et McGonagall haussa les sourcils.

- Vous avez… ? fit-elle.

- Oui, nous nous sommes mariés, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

- Mais… Mais quand ?

- Il y a un mois et demi, le douze aout.

- Un mois et demi… Très bien… Et cela vous aurait-il fait mal de nous prévenir ?

- Nous ne voulions pas gâcher nos vacances. Sans vous offenser bien sûr…

McGonagall fit une grimace et Harry reprit :

- Cet éloignement nous a fait un bien terrible, nous nous sommes retrouvés, Drago et moi, désormais, le passé n'est plus qu'n mauvais souvenir, nous avons fait des plans sur notre avenir et la première étape de cet avenir était de nous marier. Rassurez-vous, nous n'avons pas précipité la chose, nous avons prit plusieurs jours pour organiser la cérémonie et les invités et nos témoins étaient des gens pris dans les rues de Prague…

- Prague ? Vous vous êtes mariés à Prague ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes tous les deux Anglais…

- Oui, mais nous avons visité toute l'Europe pendant ces deux mois et Prague a été notre coup de cœur. Nous avons déjà prévu d'y retourner l'été prochain, pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Harry sourit largement. Il était clair qu'il était aux anges et visiblement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie d'un lendemain de mariage vu que celui-ci datait de plusieurs semaines en arrière. McGonagall hocha la tête.

- Vous semblez revivre, Harry, c'est très plaisant, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais revenons à nos moutons, vous le voulez bien ?

Le sourire d'Harry se décrocha légèrement et il hocha la tête.

- J'aime beaucoup Jasper, Madame… Peut-être même que je l'aime un plus que je ne le devrais mais je ne trahirais mon mari pour rien au monde, vous le savez.

- Oui, je le sais, vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de fidèle, et ce en tout. Mais vous comprenez que ce que vous avez fait est passible de lourdes sanctions ? Un sorcier ne doit jamais dévoiler l'existence de notre monde, monsieur Potter ! Imaginez un peu que votre ami n'ait pas été quelqu'un d'honnête… Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Harry rangea son sourire progressivement en écoutant la vieille femme puis il dit :

- Je l'aurais moi-même supprimé. Mais Jasper est un garçon adorable, il a un cœur énorme et je sais qu'il ne me trahira jamais. S'il vous plait, Madame, ne m'obligez pas à lui jeter un sort d'Oubli…

Le brun afficha un visage suppliant et McGonagall soupira.

- Je suis décidément trop sentimentale…

Harry sourit.

- Très bien, soupira à nouveau la vieille femme avec un sourire. Je vous autorise à garder le contact avec votre ami, mais attendez un peu avant de le faire venir ici, d'accord ?

- Venir ici ? Je veux dire… Un Moldu de pure souche peut entrer dans Poudlard ?

- S'il ingurgite la potion adéquate qui simule la possession de pouvoirs, alors oui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieure. Il se leva alors puis soudain il se jeta sur McGonagall et l'enserra dans ses bras.

- Merci, professeur ! Merci de tout mon cœur ! fit-il en trépignant sur place.

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Harry.

Le brun recula, les joues légèrement rouges puis il se ressaisit et prit sa lettre. Il la regarda un instant puis quitta le bureau circulaire en sautillant de bonheur. McGonagall secoua la tête. Ces vacances avaient vraiment fait du bien à son élève préféré. Il revivait littéralement.

**88888888888**

Harry ne lut pas la lettre de Jasper. Il se contenta de la ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau de professeur, dans le petit bureau rond qui surplombait la salle de classe de DCFM. Il attendit cependant plus d'une semaine avant de se décider à aller voir le jeune homme.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui… Cela pose un problème ?

- Non, non, répondit Hermione en souriant. Où vas-tu ?

- A Londres, tu as une course à faire ?

- Oui, pourrais-tu déposer ce colis au Ministère ?

- Un colis pour le Ministère ?

- Ce sont les dossiers des nouveaux professeurs du collège, fit la brunette en tendant une boite épaisse fermée d'une ficelle cachetée. Ils doivent les ranger dans leurs archives, simplement, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas… Tout le monde connait mon passé…

- Ton jeune passé, dirons-nous, fit Hermione en souriant. Et sinon, tu vas voir Drago ?

- J'irais après avoir fait ta course et j'ai une visite à faire à quelqu'un avant.

- Ton… amant ?

- Hermione ! gronda Harry en souriant.

- Au fait, félicitations, sympa d'avoir prévenu…

- McGonagall a bien dû tout raconter, non ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous en veux pas. Promets-moi simplement qu'on se réunira tous pendant les vacances de Noël pour fêter ca dignement, d'accord ?

- Entendu, Hermignone !

Le brun lui souhaita une bonne journée puis il quitta le domaine et transplana à Londres aussitôt. Il alla déposer son colis au Ministère puis passa dans le monde Moldu via le Chaudron Baveur et de là, il transplana devant la porte de l'appartement de Jasper.

Inspirant profondément, Harry serra les poings. Comme il n'avait pas lue la lettre que le jeune garçon lui avait envoyée durant l'été, il ignorait comme il allait être reçu. Il s'attendait donc à se faire jeter…

- Aller, un peu de courage, Gryffondor ! se dit-il à mi-voix.

Il leva le poing et cogna deux fois donc le panneau de bois peint en rouge.

- Je viens ! s'exclama aussitôt une voix de l'autre côté.

Harry regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait huit heures et demie du matin. Tous les jeunes ne dormaient donc pas jusqu'à midi le samedi matin…

Harry sentit son ventre se nouer quand les verrous cliquetèrent. Lorsque la porte pivota, il se raidit.

- Harry ?

Le brun serra les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux et soudain deux bras l'entourèrent solidement et s'agrippèrent à lui. Le Gryffondor se détendit aussitôt. Il serra Jasper contre lui tout en rentrant dans l'appartement et il referma la porte en disant :

- J'ai eut peur de me faire jeter…

Jasper recula aussitôt.

- Pourquoi te jetterais-je ? Tu n'as pas lu la lettre que je t'ai envoyée cet été ? Tu ne l'as pas… reçue ?

- Si… Il y a une semaine…

- Une semaine ? Mais que…

- Elle a été interceptée par notre Ministère, fit le brun.

Il laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras du jeune homme et s'éloigna vers le lit-banquette sans lâcher la main gauche de Jasper qui le suivit.

- Harry…

- Les miens sont au courant que je tai révéla mon secret… C'est interdit par nos lois…

- Ah ?

- Aucun être sans pouvoirs magiques ne doit savoir qu'il existe un monde parallèle à celui-ci uniquement peuplé de sorciers…

- Tu savais que c'était interdit alors ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit alors ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Parce que je tiens à toi, Jasper… Beaucoup… Bien plus que cet anneau m'y autorise…

Il leva sa main gauche et Jasper la prit dans les siennes.

- Tu t'es marié ?

- Oui… Mais là n'est pas la question. Comme je suis quelqu'un de célèbre dans mon monde, je…

- De célèbre ? Tu es quoi, un genre de super-sorcier ?

Harry pouffa légèrement.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit-il.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis dit :

- Ma patronne va me tuer…

Il tira sa nouvelle baguette magique de sa manche et fit apparaitre une pile de livres poussiéreux sur le lit du jeune homme qui se précipita dessus.

- Voici ma biographie, faite par plusieurs personnes depuis que j'ai un an, fit le Gryffondor en montrant quatre livres rouges plutôt épais. Le livre noir, c'est un gros résumé de ce qu'est le monde des sorciers…

- Et le marron ?

- Le marron est un peu plus spécial…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Lis sa couverture…

Jasper le prit et passa sa main dessus.

- C'est en relief ! s'exclama-t-il, émerveillé. Et… Hey mais ça bouge !

Il s'assit aussitôt sur le lit et posa le livre sur ses genoux. Harry s'assit près de lui.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard, lut Jasper. Poudlard ?

- C'est la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, c'est là que j'ai vécu de mes onze ans jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, ensuite, j'ai été à St-Mangouste pour…

- Pour ton coma, oui. St-Mangouste ?

- L'hôpital des sorciers.

- Ah parce que vous avez même un hôpital ?

- Si tu savais ce que nous avons ! fit Harry en riant. Quand je suis sortit du coma, je me suis installé avec mon ami dans la maison familiale de mon parrain, reprit le brun. Drago y habite toujours mais moi je vis à Poudlard maintenant.

- Mais vous êtes mariés, non ?

- Oui, mais les professeurs vivent à l'école…

- Les… professeurs ? Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, je suis devenu professeur à Poudlard à la rentrée de septembre mais je n'ai commencé mes cours qu'il y a une semaine, avant, et depuis la dernière fois où je suis venu te voir, Drago et moi sommes partis faire le tour de l'Europe. Nous nous sommes mariés à Prague et un jour, quand tu auras tout assimilé, je t'emmènerais chez moi, dans mon monde, et je te montrerais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Tu dois me jurer de ne jamais rien dire, par contre.

- Jamais, j'emporterais ton secret dans ma tombe.

- Je serais là pour te le rappeler.

- Hein ?

- Les sorciers vivent bien plus longtemps que les… Moldus.

- Les sans-pouvoirs j'imagine ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il se releva alors et Jasper posa le livre près de lui en le traitant de la même manière que s'il avait été en cristal.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dois aller voir mon mari… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine…

- Ah bon… Très bien…

Jasper baissa la tête. Harry sourit et lui prit le menton en disant :

- Je reviendrais te voir demain, d'accord ?

- Restes avec moi, s'il te plait…

- Jasper, je ne peux pas…

Le jeune Moldu se dégagea et tourna la tête.

- Qu'y a-t-i ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas…

Harry usa d'un peu de Legilimancie sur le jeune homme et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu es amoureux ? demanda-t-il.

Jasper grogna en rougissant violemment. Il tourna le dos à Harry qui passa ses bras sous les siens et le serra dos à lui en disant :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Jasper, énormément. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être autant attaché à un simple Moldu alors que je suis marié, mais tu es particulier et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ta mort, ou la mienne.

Jasper baissa la tête. Il défit les bras d'Harry et se retourna. Le Gryffondor lui caressa la joue puis l'embrassa sur le front en disant :

- Même si mon mari a la plus grande place dans mon cœur, toi tu as la tienne, Jasper. Et je t'en prie, ne te mets pas Martel en tête avec ça d'accord ? Garde ta petite-amie et rends-la heureuse. Ne rejette pas les filles à cause de moi, ok ?

Jasper hocha la tête en déglutissant difficilement. Harry lui caressa les cheveux puis il recula et tendit la main. Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette magique et une fine chaine apparut au cou du jeune Moldu.

- Cette chaine est magique, elle va annihiler tes sentiments pour moi quand je ne suis pas à portée de ton bras. Ainsi tu ne souffriras pas de mon absence.

- Harry, je…

- Je dois partir, Jasper, mon mari m'attends, fit le brun. Je reviendrais dès demain, je te le promets, et tous les autres week-ends à venir. En attendant, lis ces livres, essaie d'assimiler toutes ces nouveautés. Il va te falloir du temps pour tout comprendre et tout enregistrer et quand tu seras près, tu viendras chez moi avec moi.

Jasper hocha la tête en silence. Harry l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front puis transplana dans un craquement sonore. Le hibou dans sa grande cage sur le frigo sursauta, tout comme son maître, et celui-ci s'assit sur le lit. La chaine à son cou brilla soudain et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

- C'est diablement pratique la magie… fit-il en souriant.

Il attrapa alors le premier livre de la biographie d'Harry et entreprit de se plonger dedans…

* * *

_Fin officielle de cette fic. Finalement, après relecture (correction oblige) je trouve cette fin assez simple. Mais je vais quand même voir pour un petit epilogue sur Jasper et Harry, comment le Moldu prend la découverte d'un monde parrallèle mais totralement inconnu de lui. Je verrais. Voilaaaa_

_J'espère que vous apprecié sinon et j'attends vos reviews ! Lâchez-vous !_

_Bisouxx_

_Phenix_


End file.
